Empty Heart
by demorarion
Summary: Semua orang tahu Uzumaki Naruto. Dia adalah seorang ninja yang berisik, hiperaktif, keras kepala, deadlast, tapi memiliki hati yang lebih besar daripada siapapun. Namun ketika seseorang menggunakan fuuinjutsu untuk menyegel sebagian besar ingatan Naruto, mereka mulai berpikir: Apa mereka benar-benar tahu Naruto? Set after Sasuke's departure.
1. In Which They Leave

**Disclaimer : If Naruto is mine, Naruto will still have his spiky, cool, Minato-like blonde hair like on The Road to Ninja Movie**

* * *

Lama ia menatap safir itu. Indah, namun terlihat hampa. Cerah, namun memendam kegelapan emosi didalamnya. Ia mengedip sekali, safir itu juga ikut berkedip, mengikuti gerakannya. Naruto mendesah melihat pantulannya di cermin. Safir itu, safir _nya,_ begitu kosong, tanpa emosi. Begitu pun dengan dirinya, tak ada apa-apa didalam hatiya selain kehampaan. Hatinya sudah lama mati rasa, kebal karena kesedihan, kesepian, kebencian dan rasa sakit yang menyelimutinya bertahun-tahun.

Naruto melirik jam kecil diatas wastafel. "Waktunya untuk pergi," gumamnya. Ia memutar keran, membasuh wajahnya perlahan dan menggosok gigi. Wajah tan-nya sekarang terlihat lebih baik, meskipun matanya masih sama seperti sebelumnya.

'Satu hari lagi penuh kebohongan', batinnya. Naruto kemudian menyambar jumpsuit orange-nya yang kebesaran dan memakainya. 'Orange' _,_ batinnya lagi, 'cocok untuk matahari. Hangat dan kehadirannya selalu ditunggu. Dan tentunya tidak ada yang membenci bola raksasa yang melayang itu.' Naruto mendengus. 'Ironis, orange yang kupakai sangat terbalik denganku. Hatiku terasa seperti es dan hampir tidak ada orang yang mengharapkan kehadiranku.' Naruto kemudian kembali menatap pantulannya di cermin. 'Mungkin karena aku sudah mati', ia menambahkan dengan pahit.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, pandangannya teralih ke Konoha hitai-ate (forehead protector) yang tergeletak di meja makan mini miliknya. Hitai-ate yang didapatnya dari Iruka-sensei kembali membawa kenangan beberapa bulan lalu. Hari ketika ia akhirnya mengetahui penyebab penderitaannya selama ini, sekaligus hari dimana Tekad Api miliknya untuk Konoha padam. Kemarahan dan kekecewaannya pada penduduk desa membuatnya menyadari, bahwa mereka tak pantas untuk dilindungi olehnya. Jika mereka memperlakukannya seperti sampah, maka buat apa ia berkorban untuk mereka?

Selama ia menjadi genin Naruto menyadari, bahwa menjadi Hokage bukan hanya menjadi orang terkuat di desa. Menjadi Hokage artinya menjadi orang yang harus menanggung beban dan penderitaan seluruh desa. Hanya untuk mendapat pengakuan dari desa saja tidak cukup untuk membayar beban yang nantinya akan dipikulnya ketika ia benar-benar menjadi Hokage nanti. Saat ini ia merasa sudah cukup, ia tidak ingin lagi merasakan penderitaan lebih dari yang sekarang. Tidak setelah Sandaime pergi dan _orang itu_ mengkhianatinya dan pergi dari desa.

Naruto mendesah pelan. Memikirkan hal itu sekarang hanya akan mengacaukan pikirannya. Lebih baik ia segera menemui Sakura. Gadis itu pasti akan memukulnya jika ia terlambat nanti. Ia segera berjalan keluar dari apartemennya tanpa mengunci pintu dibelakangnya. Toh, tidak ada barang berharga didalamnya. Jika pun ada beberapa penduduk yang ingin berbuat iseng padanya, mengunci pintu saja tidak akan cukup untuk menghalangi mereka mengacak-acak apartemennya. Biasanya mereka adalah remaja-remaja nakal yang 'bosan', dan apartemen Naruto selalu menjadi korban, karena jika pun ada yang melihat aksi mereka, tidak akan ada yang menghentikan mereka. Meskipun sudah puluhan kali mereka melakukan hal itu, mereka tidak pernah melakukannya ketika Naruto di dalam apartemen. Mereka tak cukup bodoh untuk menyerang seorang ninja yang terlatih untuk membunuh, secara terang-terangan.

Mendekati lapangan tempat ia berkumpul dengan timnya, Naruto disambut tatapan dingin dari para penduduk. Sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk menganggapnya tidak ada. Naruto membalas mereka dengan cengiran lebar, terlalu lebar hingga menghalangi matanya untuk menampakkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Jika saja di sekitarnya ada rumah penduduk, ia pasti lebih memilih untuk berlari dari atap ke atap. Selain lebih cepat, ia juga bisa menghindari tatapan mereka.

Setibanya di lapangan, Naruto mendapati Sakura tengah duduk di tepi jembatan yang melintang di Sungai Naka. Matanya terpejam menikmati hembusan angin yang membelai wajahnya. Helaian rambut merah mudanya mengayun lembut seirama dengan angin. Indah, pikirnya. Namun ia segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran itu. Ia memang menyukai Sakura, namun ia menyadari perasaan Sakura bukan untuknya. Ia teringat di hari ketika pertama kali mereka menjadi tim, Sakura megatakan bahwa ia adalah orang yang dibencinya. Sebuah luka kembali tertoreh di hatinya yang sudah tak berbentuk kala itu. Semenjak itu, ia menjaga jarak dengan Sakura. Ia tidak ingin terlalu terikat dengan gadis itu, mengetahui resiko yang akan didapatnya jika ia terus mengejarnya. Apalagi jika Sakura mengetahui rahasianya, ia pasti akan pergi darinya seperti yang dilakukan orang itu.

Merasa diperhatikan, Sakura membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Naruto tengah berdiri di ujung jembatan, memandangnya dengan intens. Bibirnya kemudian menyunggingkan senyum hangat pada Naruto, yang dibalas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"Pagi Sakura-chan!" Kata Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan semangat.

"Pagi Naruto," Sakura menjawabnya disertai anggukan kecil. Senyum masih menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Ugh, pasti Kakashi-sensei telat lagi. Ne, Sakura-chan apa kau tidak bosan menunggunya terus-terusan seperti ini? Kenapa kita tidak ikut telat seperti dirinya? Kakashi-sensei biasanya datang dua atau tiga jam lagi, kenapa kita tidak datang setidaknya setengah jam sebelum kedatangannya? Ini benar-benar menyebalkan," gerutu Naruto sambil mengambil tempat di salah satu tonggak kayu di tengah lapangan.

Dahi Sakura mengernyit tidak setuju, "Jangan mengeluh, Naruto. Seorang shinobi harus kompeten dalam menjalankan tugas. Keterlambatan dalam menjalankan tugas akan berakibat fatal dalam misi. Lagipula Sensei pasti memiliki alasan untuk telat."

Naruto memandang Sakura tidak percaya, "Aku bertaruh dia pasti sedang membaca buku pornonya di suatu tempat, Sakura-chan."

"Dia mungkin saja sedang mengawasi kita, Naruto," kata Sakura sambil menghampiri Naruto. Ia kemudian duduk menyender di tonggak kayu di sebelah Naruto. Kakinya ia lipat ke depan dadanya.

Mata Naruto melebar, raut ketakutan muncul diwajahnya. "Jadi selain mesum, dia juga seorang penguntit?! Bagimana ini Sakura-chan, bagaimana jika ia memutuskan untuk menculik kita dan membawa kita ke—"

Dahi Sakura berkedut, tangan kanannya terkepal erat. "Bodoh! Bukan itu maksudku!"

"Eeh," Naruto segera mundur melihat tangan Sakura yang terangkat, bersiap untuk memberinya 'jitakan' lembut padanya.

"Hmph," tangan Sakura bergerak memeluk lututnya sendiri. Pandangannya menjadi sendu. "Mungkin saja dia mengawasi kita untuk melihat perkembangan kita, yah, kau tahu, setelah _dia_ pergi," kata Sakura dengan suara pelan.

Mata Naruto meredup. Pandangannya menerawang jauh. Sudah dua minggu setelah kepergian Sasuke untuk mengejar ambisinya. Naruto memang bersikap biasa di depan orang-orang, namun bagi yang jeli, bisa dilihat cahaya di mata Naruto semakin meredup dan sikapnya terlihat sedikit dipaksakan. Namun mereka percaya bahwa kesedihan Naruto hanya akan bertahan sebentar, dan akan digantikan dengan optimisme nya yang biasa. Betapa salah anggapan mereka.

Naruto tidak akan kembali seperti dulu. _Heck_ , mereka bahkan tidak tahu seperti apa Naruto sebenarnya. Bukannya perlu waktu untuk membangun kembali optimisme nya, tapi ia perlu waktu untuk kembali menyempurnakan topengnya.

Sejak pertama kali melihat Sasuke di pinggir danau, Naruto percaya bahwa ia dan Sasuke memiliki ikatan yang kuat. Karena itulah, meskipun ia menjaga jarak dengan Sakura, namun ia percaya pada Sasuke. Sasuke adalah satu-satunya yang melihat Naruto sebagai Naruto, bukan si bocah rubah, atau si peringkat akhir. Sasuke adalah satu dari segelintir orang yang mengakui keberadaannya. Meskipun Sasuke menganggapnya sebagai rival, namun ia menganggap sang Uchiha terakhir itu sebagai saudara. Karena itulah, ketika Sasuke mengkhianati Tim Tujuh, mengkhianati **dirinya** , ia tak percaya lagi dengan 'Ikatan'. Hanya dirinya sendirilah yang ia percayai.

"Hei, Naruto," lamunan Naruto buyar ketika ia melihat Sakura tengah memandangnya. Gadis itu memberikan senyum kecil padanya, mungkin bermaksud untuk menenangkannya, namun mata hijau zamrud itu tak bisa membohonginya.

"Ada apa Sakura-chan?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada netral.

"Bagaimana kalau kita _sparring_? Sudah lama kita tidak _sparring_ bersama. Lagipula Kakashi-sensei masih lama untuk menampakkan dirinya."

Benar juga. Dua minggu terakhir ini Tsunade melarangnya untuk melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang melelahkan, seperti latihan fisik dan sebagainya. Sebenarnya ia sudah sembuh seminggu yang lalu, namun Tsunade mengancamnya akan memberikan misi kelas D selama sebulan penuh jika ia ketahuan melanggar perintahnya. Jadi, selama seminggu terakhir ini ia habiskan dengan duduk di atas monumen Hokage, tempat favoritnya jika ia ingin menyendiri.

Naruto kembali memasang cengirannya, "Uwooh, kau pintar Sakura-chan! Sudah lama aku tidak meregangkan otot-ototku. Ah, senangnya _sparring_ bersama denganmu Sakura-chan. Eh, _sparring_ berdua saja dengan Sakura-chan, bukankah ini terlihat seperti—"

Buagh.

"Jangan harap!" Dengan kesal, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto yang terkapar di tanah. Asap kecil terlihat dari benjolan yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di kepala pirang miliknya.

* * *

Poof.

Seperti sebuah pertanda, Naruto dan Sakura menghentikan _sparring_ mereka. Seluruh tubuh dan wajah mereka kotor karena debu dan keringat, namun suasana disekitar mereka lebih ringan dari sebelumnya. Mereka kemudian menghampiri Kakashi yang berdiri di samping lapangan. Mata tunggal miliknya terlihat melengkung ke bawah, pertanda bahwa ia sedang tersenyum di balik masker hitamnya.

"Maa, sepertinya kalian terlihat bersemangat," ia memberi tatapan penuh arti pada Naruto dan Sakura. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat cengiran Naruto yang semakin lebar dan wajah Sakura yang sedikit merah, entah karena malu atau marah.

"Jangan salah paham, Sensei. Kami hanya bosan menunggumu untuk datang kesini," kata Sakura sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ne, ne, Sensei. Apa kita akan melakukan misi keren lagi? Seperti mengawal seorang puteri atau membawa informasi super rahasia ke desa lain? Atau, atau, memata-matai seseorang yang mencurigakan di istana Daimyo, Sensei?" Kakashi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap Naruto. Namun ia sedikit merasa lega karena Naruto bisa kembali ke dirinya yang dulu. Sementara Sakura disampingnya hanya menghela nafas pelan.

Tersenyum, Kakashi mencondongkan badannya ke depan, "Tentu saja, Naruto. Hari ini kita beruntung mendapatkan sebuah misi yang sangat penting. Misi kali ini adalah untuk mengambil kembali barang yang hilang milik keluarga Daimyo," Kakashi berkata sambil melambaikan gulungan misi didepan Naruto dan Sakura.

"Benarkah? Benda apa itu Sensei? Apa itu senjata super rahasia yang sangat berbahaya? Atau mungkin sebuah perhiasan langka yang diwariskan keluarga Daimyo secara turun-temurun? Atau—"

"Bukan. Barang ini jauh lebih berbahaya, Naruto. Tidak banyak orang yang mampu menyelesaikan misi ini. Tapi aku yakin kalian pasti bisa melakukannya," kata Kakashi dengan bangga. Di depannya, terlihat wajah Naruto dan Sakura yang tampak berbinar.

"Misi kali ini adalah... membawa kembali Tora si Kucing peliharaan istri daimyo!"

Kakashi tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegeliannya ketika melihat wajah horror di kedua murid kesayangannya.

* * *

"Tim tujuh melapor. Misi membawa kembali Tora: sukses."

Tsunade menyeringai ketika melihat penampilan Naruto dan Sakura yang berantakan. Seluruh tubuh mereka terdapat noda lumpur dengan beberapa daun dan ranting menghiasi rambut mereka. Bekas-bekas cakaran terlihat jelas di wajah mereka, terutama Naruto. Pandangan mereka saat ini tertuju pada seekor kucing hitam yang kini tengah berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan maut sang pemilik. Andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh, kucing malang itu pasti sudah mati.

"Selamat atas keberhasilannya, Tim Tujuh. Apa kalian berniat mengambil misi lagi atau kalian mungkin ingin melakukan hal lain?"

Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Tsunade. Dengan jengkel, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya ketika melihat seringai menjengkelkan di wajah Tsunade. Sebelum ia sempat berbicara, Kakashi terlebih dahulu memotongnya. "Kurasa hari ini cukup, Hokage-sama. Naruto dan Sakura pasti lelah setelah seharian mengejar Tora." Kali ini Kakashi menjadi target tatapan maut duo Naruto dan Sakura.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kalian boleh bubar. Naruto, kau tetap tinggal."

Sakura melempar tatapan khawatir pada Naruto, namun Kakashi segera menuntunnya keluar ruangan. Sementara Naruto hanya menaikkan alis kepada Tsunade.

"Ada perlu apa, Nenek?" Kata Naruto sampil melipat tangannya dibelakang kepala. Matanya ia sipitkan, membuatnya terlihat seperti rubah. Diruangan itu sekarang hanya ada dirinya dan sang Hokage.

Alis Tsunade berkedut mendengar panggilan tidak sopan Naruto padanya. "Apa kau sudah menyiapkan jawabannya?" Nada Tsunade berubah serius. Jari-jarinya ia satukan dan menempatkannya didepan wajahnya.

Naruto membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Tsunade lurus-lurus. "Ya."

Ia munurunkan kedua tangannya. Pandangannya tertuju pada jari-jari kakinya. "Kurasa aku akan pergi," katanya lirih.

Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah senyum muncul di bibirnya. "Begitu."

Naruto kembali menatap Tsunade. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu mereka?" tanya sang Godaime.

Naruto mengangkat bahu, "Besok, mungkin."

"Kalau begitu aku akan segera memberitahu Jiraiya. Dia mungkin akan menghubungimu nanti. Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan segera berbalik, namun suara Tsunade kembali menghentikannya, "Naruto," bocah pirang itu kembali menghadap Tsunade, sebelah alisnya terangkat. "Apa ada yang ingin kau bicarakan?" meskipun suaranya terdengar netral, namun mata coklatnya terlihat khawatir.

Naruto memasang senyum lebar, "Tenang saja, Nenek. Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan," dengan itu Naruto meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih duduk termangu. Kekhawatiran masih belum lepas dari mata coklatnya.

Menghela nafas, Tsunade segera membuka laci tempat teman setianya tersimpan dengan aman.

* * *

Naruto kembali ke apartemennya setelah kunjungan rutinnya ke Ichiraku. Entah mengapa setiap kali ia berkunjung ke kedai ramen itu, ia bisa melupakan kekosongan yang selama ini ia rasakan, meskipun hanya untuk sementara. Selain itu, ramen lezat yang dihidangkan Teuchi juga menjadi bonus tambahan.

Begitu Naruto menginjakkan kaki ke apartemen, yang untungnya masih utuh seperti saat ia meninggalkannya terakhir kali, ia segera menuju kamar mandi. Jika beruntung, ia bisa mandi dengan air panas yang hanya keluar beberapa kali saja dalam sebulan. Baru saja ia akan melepas jumpsuitnya ketika ia dikejutkan dengan seseorang yang keluar dari kamar mandinya. Sebuah handuk orange melingkar di pinggul orang asing itu. Rambut putih panjangnya terlihat masih meneteskan air, membuat lantai dibawahnya basah.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada yang berbicara. Naruto menatap orang didepannya dengan tidak percaya. Sementara orang didepannya terlihat kaget melihat kedatangan Naruto. "Y-yo Naruto. Kau sudah pulang?" tanya Jiraiya dengan senyum canggung.

Siiiiing...

"Hei, mesum. Itu handuk milikku, kan?" tanya Naruto datar.

"O-oh, kau mau mandi, ya, Naruto? Ini kau pakai saja, aku sudah selesai kok," kata Jiraiya sambil menyodorkan handuk yang tadi dipakainya. Rambut panjangnya secara ajaib menutupi bagian bawah perutnya.

Perempatan instan segera muncul di kepala Naruto. "Najis! Amit-amit! Bisa-bisa aku ketularan kutilmu yang menjijikan itu."

"Hei!"

Blam!

"Buatmu saja," kata Naruto dari balik pintu kamar mandi.

"Dasar tidak sopan," gerutu Jiraiya. "Oi, Naruto. Jangan lama-lama didalam. Akan kutunggu kau diluar."

Naruto mendapati Jiraiya tengah duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sekitar meja makannya. Didepannya tampak buku catatan kecil tempat ia biasa menuliskan ide-ide mesumnya. Naruto kemudian menarik salah satu kursi yang menghadap Jiraiya.

"Kita akan pergi besok sore, jadi kau bisa mengucapkan perpisahan dengan teman-temanmu. Dan pastikan kau menyiapkan semua yang akan kau butuhkan, ini akan jadi perjalanan panjang," kata Jiraiya tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari bukunya.

"Oh," hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

Jiraiya mengangkat wajahnya begitu mendengar reaksi Naruto yang biasa-biasa saja. Dahinya mengernyit ketika ia melihat mata biru itu tidak secerah dulu, ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Pandangan matanya kini terlihat seperti Minato, selalu waspada dan tampak lelah. Mata itu seharusnya milik seseorang yang telah melihat banyak beban kehidupan, bukan seorang anak tiga belas tahun. Tidak peduli seberapa baik Naruto menyembunyikannya, ia tetap tidak akan bisa mengelabui mata terlatihnya. Bagaimanapun juga, seorang penipu tidak akan bisa membodohi penipu lain. Bocah itu masih terlalu cepat 30 tahun untuk bisa membohongi seorang pengorek informasi profesional seperti dirinya.

"Kita tidak tahu kapan Akatsuki akan datang, jadi menurutku semain cepat kita meninggalkan Konoha, akan semakin baik," kata Jiraiya sambil memperhatikan wajah Naruto yang masih pasif.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Suasana hatiku sedang buruk hari ini. Jika sudah selesai, cepat kau pergi dari sini. Aku mau tidur."

"Hee? Kenapa kau jadi galak begini, bocah? Lagi kedatangan tamu bulanan?"

Naruto memandang tajam Jiraiya. "Kau pikir siapa yang menerobos rumah orang seenaknya dan mandi tanpa izin, ha?!"

"Salahmu sendiri kau tidak mengunci pintu," Jiraiya melihat mata Naruto bergerak sekilas ke kanan.

"Aku tak sengaja menjatuhkan kuncinya ke dalam toilet beberapa hari lalu. Aku masih belum sempat mencari gantinya," kata Naruto santai.

'Seperti biasa, kau memang pintar berbohong, Naruto.' kata Jiraiya dalam hati.

"Kau memang sangat ceroboh. Sebaiknya kau cari gantinya besok, jika kau tidak ingin apartemenmu menjadi puing-puing setelah kau pulang nanti."

Wajah Naruto menegang sesaat, sebelum kembali pasif. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu. Sekarang bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"

"Anak jaman sekarang," gumam Jiraiya sambil bergerak menuju jendela. "Akan kutunggu kau di gerbang jam empat sore," Jiraiya berkata dari ambang jemdela.

"Pakai pintunya!"

Menghela nafas, Naruto bergerak untuk menutup jendela yang seenaknya dibiarkan terbuka oleh Jiraiya dan menguncinya kembali. Ia kemudian duduk termenung di kasurnya, memikirkan kembali kejadian dua minggu lalu.

Saat itu ia baru saja kembali dari misi membawa kembali Sasuke yang gagal. Jiraiya menawarinya untuk mengembara sekaligus berlatih selama tiga tahun. Dan jangan lupakan Akatsuki. Meskipun pergi bersama Jiraiya juga tidak menjamin ia akan aman dari kejaran Akatsuki, namun setidaknya tidak akan terjadi pertumpahan darah di Konoha. Invasi dari Oto dan Suna beberapa bulan lalu sudah cukup membuat Konoha berada di titik terendahnya, jadi jika ia tetap berada di sini, serangan Akatsuki sudah pasti akan langsung menghancurkan Konoha. Meh, bukannya ia peduli pada desa ini. Ia hanya tidak mau membuat Tsunade kerepotan nantinya menangani tekanan warga desa dan Dewan. Lagipula, akan sangat disayangkan jika kedai Ichiraku sampai hancur nantinya. Dua dari beberapa alasan lain itulah yang membuatnya menyetujui tawaran Jiraiya.

Itu yang selama ini ia yakini, dan dengan paksa ia percayai. Namun ada alasan yang lebih besar dari itu. Alasan yang lebih egois.

Di tempat ini, ia sudah kehilangan sebagian besar alasannya untuk tetap hidup. Dimulai dari penolakan dari penduduk desa, kematian sosok yang menjadi tuntunannya sejak ia mulai mengingat, dan kini pengkhianatan oleh orang yang paling ia percayai. Jika bukan karena rekan-rekannya, ia mungkin sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya. Ikatan yang ia jalin dengan mereka memang tak sekuat Sandaime atau Sasuke, namun cukup mempertahankan kewarasannya. Karena itulah, ia ingin pergi dari sini, desa yang telah membesarkannya. Terlalu banyak kenangan pahit yang tidak bisa ditutupi dengan segelintir kenangan manis yang dimilikinya. Ia ingin bebas, meski hanya untuk sebentar saja.

* * *

"Berapa lama?" tanya Sakura lirih.

"Hanya tiga tahun, Sakura-chan. Setelah itu aku akan kembali dan kau pasti akan terkejut melihat seberapa hebatnya aku nanti. Tunggu saja, Sakura-chan."

"Kau janji akan kembali?" dalam hatinya, Sakura masih menyimpan ketakutan. Bagaimana jika Naruto juga pergi meninggalkannya sendirian?

"Ya, aku janji. Dan aku tidak akan mengingkari janjiku, Sakura-chan," kata Naruto lembut.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, "Aku tahu itu."

"Ooi, cepatlah Naruto. Berapa lama lagi kau akan bermesra-mesraan dengan pacarmu?" Jiraiya yang telah menunggu di gerbang merasa jengkel karena jadwal kepergian mereka yang terpaksa molor karena Naruto.

"Diam kau, mesum!" seru Naruto sambil mengacungkan tinjunya pada si pertapa mesum. "Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa, Sakura-chan. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Naruto kemudian berbalik dan berlari ke arah gerbang, tempat Jiraiya tengah menunggunya.

"Kau juga, Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Jiraiya melihat interaksi Sakura dan Naruto dengan senyum kecil. Mereka benar-benar mengingatkannya pada timnya dulu.

'Mereka pasti akan lebih hebat dari kami nantinya.'

* * *

Mata coklatnya terbuka lebar begitu sang pemilik merasakan seseorang telah memasuki ruangannya di Menara Hokage. Ia segera terduduk tegak dan mempertajam seluruh indranya. Sepertinya penyusup yang masuk memiliki kemampuan yang tinggi, karena tak seorang pun ANBU yang menyadari keberadaannya. Ia menyipitkan matanya, berusaha menangkap pergerakan di ruangan yang suda menggelap itu. Ia mengernyit ketika mengetahui identitas si penyusup dari jejak chakranya.

Benar saja, tak jauh dari meja kerjanya, udara terlihat berriak sebelum akhirnya dua orang, atau lebih tepatnya seseorang yang terlihat menggendong seseorang dipunggungnya, menampakkan diri. Dari postur tubuhnya yang tampak tegang, Tsunade tahu bahwa ini adalah situasi yang serius.

"Kenapa kalian kembali, Jiraiya?" tanya Tsunade serius. Matanya tak lepas dari sosok yang ada di balik punggung besar Jiraiya.

"Ini mengenai Naruto."

 **x**

 **x**

 **AN:**

 **Thank you for reading my (peculiar) story. I really thank you for who favorite/alert and who kindly give me a word or two about this story.**

 **Cerita ini tidak akan menjadi yaoi/BL/slash. Maaf jika ada yang kecewa.**

 **Untuk selanjutnya, saya akan usahakan untuk update teratur, mungkin minggu besok saya baru akan update.**

 **Again, thank you for you all.**

 **Review will be appreciated...**


	2. In Which They Astounded

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto-sensei does.**

* * *

Ketika pertama kali ia membuka mata, ia langsung disambut oleh langit-langit berwarna putih membosankan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang telah terjadi pada dirinya hingga ia bisa berada di ruangan asing serba putih ini. Rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya begitu ia mencoba untuk mengingat sesuatu yang mungkin menjadi petunjuk bagi dirinya. Semakin ia berusaha mengingat, kepalanya semakin berdenyut menyakitkan. Menyerah, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat ruangan di sekelilingnya. Berharap ada sesuatu yang bisa menjadi petunjuk baginya.

Dengan sedikit kesulitan, ia akhirnya bisa duduk bersender di ujung kasur yang ditempatinya. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan tempat ia berada. Terdapat sebuah lemari kecil dan beberapa kursi plastik di ruangan yang tak terlalu luas itu. Sebuah kantung plastik berisi cairan yang terhubung dengan selang di lengannya tergantung di sebelah kanan tempat tidurnya. Tak jauh di sebelah kirinya, terpasang sebuah jendela yang tak terlalu lebar, namun memberikan pemandangan yang cukup indah di luar. Dari sana, ia dapat melihat beberapa daun kemerahan terbang mengikuti tarian sang angin.

Ingin melihat lebih jelas, ia pun mencoba bangkit dan mendekati jendela. Ia sedikit berjengit ketika kakinya menyentuh permukaan lantai yang dingin. Merasa terganggu dengan selang yang menempel di lengan kanannya, ia pun mencoba secara paksa melepas jarum yang menghubungkan lengannya dengan selang bening itu. Rasa penasaran menyelimutinya ketika ia melihat cairan merah keluar dari bekas ia mencabut jarum bening itu. Baunya yang terasa tidak asing membuatnya ingin terus melihat bagaimana cairan sebanyak itu bisa keluar hanya dari lubang yang sangat kecil. Ia sedikit kecewa ketika melihat cairan merah itu berhenti keluar dari lengannya tak lama kemudian. Kini di lengannya tergambar jejak aliran merah hingga ke ujung jari-jarinya. Merasa tidak puas, ia membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidahnya bergerak untuk mencicipi cairan merah yang kini mulai mengering itu. Ia mengernyit ketika cairan itu memberikan rasa tidak enak pada indra pengecapnya.

Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke jendela kecil yang berada tepat disampingnya. Matanya sedikit melebar ketika empat wajah raksasa balas memandangnya dari gunung besar jauh dibelakang bangunan-bangunan yang lebih kecil dibawahnya. Tepat dibawah empat wajah yang terpahat itu, sebuah bangunan merah bundar berdiri menjulang mengalahkan bangunan-bangunan lain disekitarnya. Jalan-jalan yang terbuat dari tanah terlihat membentuk labirin yang menyesatkan bagi orang yang tidak biasa. Ia bisa melihat ratusan orang berlalu lalang di antara rumah-rumah dan toko. Beberapa kali ia bisa melihat kilasan orang-orang yang berlari di atap-atap penduduk dengan kecepatan luar biasa.

Tubuhnya menegang ketika ia mendengar suara di belakangnya. Ia pun segera berbalik untuk melihat apa yang terjadi. Matanya seketika bertemu dengan sepasang mata berwarna hitam milik seorang wanita muda dengan rambut hitam pendek. Selama beberapa saat mereka hanya diam saling menatap mata satu sama lain. Ia mengeratkan mencekram tangan kanannya pada ambang jendela ketika melihat wanita itu mulai bergerak, bersiap untuk keluar dari jendela kapan saja ketika ia merasa wanita itu cukup mengancam baginya. Apa yang selanjutnya terjadi diluar perkiraannya. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat padanya, membuatnya sedikit melonggarkan kewaspadannya.

"Ah, kau akhirnya sadar, Naruto. Kami semua khawatir ketika kau kembali bersama Jiraiya-sama dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri. Tapi untunglah kau sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tunggu sebentar, akan kupanggilkan Tsunade-sama untuk memeriksamu," Dengan sedikit terburu-buru wanita itu berbalik dan menutup pintu.

Ia hanya bisa terpaku menatap wanita itu kembali menghilang dibalik pintu. Benaknya kini dipenuhi pikiran-pikiran baru. Seperti, siapa sebenarnya dirinya? Dimana ia sekarang? Apa wanita itu adalah sekutunya? Ia tadi mengatakan bahwa ia akan memanggil orang untuk memeriksanya, apa ia bisa dipercaya? Apa sebaiknya ia pergi saja dari tempat ini?

Pandangannya kembali ia arahkan ke luar jendela. Ruangan tempatnya berada cukup tinggi dari permukaan tanah, sudah pasti akan membuatnya cedera jika ia langsung terjun dari jendela. Ia juga yakin ia tidak akan bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka jikapun ia bisa keluar dari sini tanpa terluka, mengingat kecepatan mereka berlari yang luar biasa. Dan, meskipun ia tadi tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan pemandangan yang baru dilihatnya, sekarang ia bisa merasakan ada seseorang sedang mengawasinya saat ini. Ia tidak tahu dimana orang itu bersembunyi, namun instingnya terus berteriak padanya untuk tetap waspada. Setelah beberapa pertimbangan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap diam disana dan menunggu wanita tadi masuk.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, wanita berambut hitam tadi kembali. Kali ini wanita itu datang bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir longgar menjadi dua. Mata coklat madunya langsung tertuju pada jejak merah di lengan kanannya. Tubuhnya menegang ketika mata itu memandang langsung matanya. Ia menolak untuk memutuskan kontak dengan tatapan tajam wanita itu. Panik mulai menyerang dirinya ketika ia melihat wanita pirang itu mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah sebelum wanita itu mencapainya. Panik yang dirasakannya kini berganti menjadi ketakutan. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat, keringat dingin keluar di dahinya. Dadanya bergerak cepat seiring nafasnya yang mulai tak teratur. Suara detak jantungnya terdengar begitu keras ditelinganya. Pandangan matanya mulai tidak fokus. Akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi, "Jangan mendekat!" serunya keras.

* * *

Tsunade berdiri mematung mendengar seruan Naruto. Sejak awal, ia memang merasa ada yang aneh dengan sikap Naruto, namun ia tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Ia kembali mencoba mendekati Naruto, rasa cemas terlihat jelas di kedua matanya. "Naru—"

"KUBILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Kedua mata Tsuande dan Shizune melebar. Mereka tak menyangka reaksi Naruto akan seperti ini. Didepannya, Naruto terlihat seperti seekor binatang buruan yang tersudutkan. Kedua mata birunya bergerak liar mencoba mencari celah untuk kabur. Jari-jarinya meremas pakaian rumah sakit yang dipakainya dengan erat. Kakinya bergerak mundur perlahan, mencoba memberi jarak antara keduanya. Ketika ia mendapati bahwa ia tidak bisa mundur lagi, dengan cepat tangannya bergerak ke ambang jendela, bermaksud untuk segera keluar dari jendela dan menjauh dari wanita itu. Namun sebelum Naruto melakukan niatnya, Tsunade terlebih dahulu bergerak. Tanpa ragu ia memukul leher bagian belakang Naruto, membuat anak itu kehilangan kesadarannya seketika. Dengan tangkas, ia menangkap Naruto sebelum ia menyentuh lantai.

"Tsunade-sama..." kata Shizune khawatir.

Menghela nafas pelan, Tsunade akhirnya menatap asistennya dengan serius. "Tempatkan dia kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Pasang infusnya kembali, kali ini berikan juga obat penenang didalamnya. Untuk sementara ini ikat dia di tempat tidur untuk berjaga-jaga. Aku akan kembali ke menara Hokage," dengan itu Tsunade kembali menghilang di balik pintu, kerutan menghiasi dahinya selama perjalanan.

"Baik," dengan cekatan Shizune segera melakukan semua yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Tak lupa ia juga membersihkan sisa darah di lengan Naruto.

* * *

"Kau sudah melihatnya, bukan?" Tanpa melihat sosok yang kini tengah bergantung di ambang jendela, Tsunade langsung berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Ya," terdengar balasan dari orang itu. Suaranya terdengar begitu serius.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi, Jiraiya?" erang Tsunade frustasi.

Tiga hari yang lalu Jiraiya membawa Naruto yang tak sadarkan diri pada jam dua dini hari ke kantornya. Begitu ia periksa, ia sama sekali tidak melihat luka atau keanehan ditubuh Naruto. Jiraiya mengatakan Naruto sudah dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri ketika ia menemukannya di sebuah lapangan kecil di hutan dekat Nami no Kuni (Land of Waves). Waktu itu ia meninggalkan Naruto sendiri untuk berlatih menyempurnakan Rasengan (Spiralling Sphere), sementara ia menemui kontak mata-matanya di desa terdekat. Dalam perjalanan kembali, ia merasakan luapan chakra Naruto. Ia juga samar-samar merasakan chakra orang lain di tempat Naruto berada, namun jejak chakra itu segera menghilang begitu ia semakin dekat dengan tempat Naruto berada. Sesampainya disana, ia hanya menemukan Naruto. Tidak ada tanda-tanda bekas pertarungan di tempat Naruto ditemukan. Ia juga tidak menemukan satu pun jejak atau petunjuk adanya orang lain di tempat Naruto. Jiraiya memutuskan untuk membawa Naruto kembali ke Konoha. Selain karena dekat, mungkin Tsunade bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Naruto.

"Tebakanku saat ini, Naruto mungkin terkena genjutsu."

Wajah Tsunade mengeras, "Hanya satu orang yang bisa membuat genjutsu hingga korbannya tak sadarkan diri selama itu."

Paham dengan siapa yang dimaksud Tsunade, Jiraiya segera angkat bicara. "Akatsuki selalu pergi berpasangan, Tsunade. Aku yakin itu. Sedangkan hanya dua jejak chakra yang aku rasakan waktu itu. Milik Naruto dan milik musuh."

Menghela nafas pelan, Tsunade kemudian memandang Jiraiya dengan mata lelahnya. "Sementara kita tunggu hingga Naruto sadarkan diri. Aku harap obat penenang yang diberikan padanya akan bekerja dengan baik."

Jiraiya hanya bergumam pelan menyutujui Tsunade. "Apa kau sudah memberi tahu Kakashi tentang ini?" tanyanya setelah beberapa saat.

"Dia menyibukkan dirinya dengan melakukan misi setelah kepergian kalian dua minggu lalu. Saat ini dia sedang berada di sebuah desa di Ta no Kuni (Land of Rice) untuk melakukan pengintaian mengenai Orochimaru. Sakura juga terus menyibukkan dirinya mempelajari jutsu medis. Mungkin akan kuberitahu mereka berdua ketika Kakashi kembali nanti."

Selama beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang ada di ruangan itu. "Gadis itu mirip sekali denganmu, Hime," kata Jiraiya tiba-tiba.

Tsunade menyeringai. "Mereka memang mirip dengan kita, Jiraiya. Aku hanya berharap Naruto tidak akan menjadi seorang mesum menjijikan sepertimu."

Jiraiya memasang wajah terluka, "Perkataanmu sama menyakitkannya seperti pukulanmu, Hime," katanya dengan air mata palsu mengalir deras di kedua pipinya. Sementara Tsunade hanya memutar bola matanya, jengah dengan kelakuan bodoh si Gama Sennin (Toad Sage).

* * *

Shizune baru saja selesai memeriksa Naruto ketika ia melihat pergerakan di ekor matanya. Bola mata Naruto bergerak dibawah kelopak matanya yang masih tertutup. Tak lama kemudian, sepasang mata biru pun terlihat. Naruto terlihat seperti tak menyadari keberadaan Shizune, kedua matanya hanya memandang kosong ke atas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Shizune segera melakukan shunshin (body flicker) ke tempat Tsunade.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Shizune kembali ke ruangan Naruto, disusul Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Naruto masih tampak seperti tidak sadar. Ia bahkan tak memberikan reaksi ketika mereka bertiga mendekati ranjang tempat ia terbaring. Pandangan Naruto tampak kosong, kesadarannya seperti tidak benar-benar berada bersama mereka saat ini.

"Sepertinya dosis obat penenang yang kuberikan terlalu tinggi, Tsunade-sama," kata Shizune. Wajahnya tampak malu. "Aku pikir Naruto tidak akan terpengaruh dengan dosis orang normal, mengingat sistem regenerasinya yang tinggi. Jadi, eto...um,"

"Kau memberikannya dosis dua kali lipat," potong Tsunade disertai desahan pelan.

"Eh, ano...sebenarnya tiga kali lipat, Tsunade-sama," kata Shizune dengan senyum kikuk.

Sontak mata Tsunade melebar, sementara senyum geli muncul di wajah Jiraiya.

Melihat Tsunade yang memandangnya tajam, Shizune segera menambahkan dengan cepat, "Dengan reaksi yang seperti tadi, aku pikir akan lebih mudah berbicara dengannya jika dosisnya sedikit lebih tinggi dari biasanya."

"Naruto masih tiga belas tahun, Shizune. Dia bisa bangun secepat ini saja sudah untung," kata Tsunade sedikit jengkel.

Tsunade kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. "Naruto," Tsunade memanggilnya pelan. Dengan ragu tangannya bergerak untuk menyentuh kepala Naruto, khawatir anak itu akan bereaksi seperti terakhir kali.

Selama beberapa saat, tidak ada reaksi dari bocah pirang itu, namun matanya perlahan bergerak ke arah sumber suara, Tsunade. Pandangannya seakan melihat jauh ke belakang Tsunade, membuat wanita itu sedikit ngeri ketika dihadapkan pada sepasang safir kelabu milik Naruto. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir kering Naruto.

"Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati. Ia menghela nafas lega ketika melihat Naruto mengangguk pelan.

Puas, Tsunade kembali mencoba menggali informasi dari Naruto. Dari reaksi beberapa jam lalu, Naruto terlihat seperti tidak mengenalnya maupun Shizune. "Apa kau mengenalku?"

Meskipun sudah menduganya, Tsunade tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekecewaannya ketika Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya. "Apa kau mengenal mereka?" tanya Tsunade menunjuk Shizune dan Jiraiya yang berdiri disampingnya.

Jawaban Naruto masih seperti sebelumnya. Menghela nafas pelan, akhirnya Tsunade mengeluarkan pertanyaan terakhir. "Apa kau tahu siapa dirimu?"

Keheningan melanda ruangan ketika Naruto memberikan jawabannya.

* * *

Ia menatap datar wanita pirang yang tengah berdiri disampingnya. Ia ingat, ia pernah bertemu wanita pirang dan wanita berambut hitam itu sebelumnya. Ia tidak begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya, ia hanya tahu bahwa ia merasa sangat ketakutan ketika wanita pirang itu berjalan menghampirinya. Ia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa sangat ketakutan waktu itu, padahal saat ini ia merasa biasa-biasa saja, bahkan sangat tenang, ketika wanita itu berdiri disampingnya. Wanita itu mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan aneh padanya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menjawab setiap pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Ia baru menyadari bahwa ada orang lain di sana selain mereka ketika wanita itu menunjuk ke sebelah kirinya. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan rambut putih panjang tengah berdiri sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di ujung tempat tidurnya. Matanya sempat beradu pandang dengan mata hitam milik lelaki itu.

Wanita itu kemudian mundur begitu selesai mengajukan pertanyaan untuknya. Dua orang lainnya mengekor dibelakangnya. Mereka kemudian mulai saling bicara satu sama lain dengan suara pelan. Merasa sudah tidak ada urusan lagi dengan mereka, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit-langit ruangan. Benaknya dipenuhi pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang masih belum bisa ia temukan jawabannya. Namun anehnya, pikirannya saat ini terasa ringan. Seperti ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keadaannya saat ini. Tanpa ia sadari, kegelapan berangsur-angsur menguasai sudut-sudut pandangannya.

* * *

"Aku masih belum bisa memastikan apakah ini gejala amnesia atau efek genjutsu," kata Tsunade palan begitu mereka sudah berada diluar jangkauan pendengaran Naruto. "Tapi seperti yang kalian lihat sendiri, ia sepertinya kehilangan semua ingatannya. Aku juga tidak tahu sejauh mana ini akan mempengaruhi Naruto nantinya."

"Apa ingatannya bisa kembali, Tsunade-sama?" tanya Shizune cemas.

"Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya sebelum aku mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang menimpanya. Menanyai Naruto lebih jauh lagi pun akan percuma. Pikirannya sedang tidak utuh saat ini."

"Maafkan aku," kata Shizune yang merasa bersalah.

"Sudahlah, Tsunade. Jika Shizune tidak begitu, aku yakin informasi yang kita dapatkan tidak akan sebanyak ini. Anak itu pasti akan kembali panik dan menolak menjawab pertanyaanmu. Untuk saat ini, aku sarankan untuk melihat alam bawah sadar Naruto. Itu satu-satunya cara untuk mengetahui apa sebenarnya yang telah terjadi pada Naruto. Anak itu mungkin tidak bisa mengingatnya, namun kita pasti menemukan sesuatu di alam bawah sadarnya."

Tsunade memandang tajam Jiraiya. "Jangan sembarangan, Jiraiya. Kau pikir alam bawah sadar seorang Jinchuriki adalah tempat yang bisa dikunjungi dengan mudah?" Tsunade menolak tegas usul Jiraiya. Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Kyuubi jika ada seseorang yang memasuki wilayahnya?

"Aku sudah mengecek segel Naruto kemarin. Tidak ada yang salah dengan segelnya. Jadi apa yang terjadi pada Naruto saat ini tidak ada kaitannya dengan Kyuubi. Aku jamin Kyuubi tidak akan berbuat macam-macam nantinya."

Tsunade masih terlihat tidak yakin dengan usul Jiraiya. "Jika kau masih belum percaya, aku akan membuat segel untuk memutuskan aliran chakra Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto selama proses berlangsung. Bagaimana?"

"Segel seperti apa yang akan kau gunakan?"

"Gogyō Fuuin (Five Elements Seal). Orochimaru pernah menggunakan jutsu itu untuk menghilangkan pengaruh Kyuubi ketika ujian chunin kemarin. Jumlah segel yang ganjil akan mengganggu kerja segel Hakke no Fuuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style) yang berfungsi untuk terus mengalirkan sedikit chakra Kyuubi ke tubuh Naruto. Segel itu bahkan membuat Naruto kehilangan kontrol chakranya sendiri waktu itu."

Setelah terdian cukup lama, akhirnya Tsunade menyetujui usul Jiraiya. "Shizune, panggilkan Yamanaka Inoichi kesini."

Beberapa menit kemudian seorang laki-laki paruh baya muncul dihadapan Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Rambut pirang panjangnya ia bentuk kuncir kuda dibelakang punggungnya. "Anda memanggil saya, Godaime-sama?"

"Inoichi, aku minta kau untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar Naruto. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Kyuubi tidak akan mengganggumu. Jiraiya sudah mengatasi masalah itu. Aku hanya ingin kau melihat apa yang salah di sana."

Wajah Inoichi tampak ragu, namun pada akhirnya ia tetap melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan Tsunade. Ia kemudian meletakkan tangannya di kepala Naruto yang tengah tertidur.

"Saiko Denshin (Psycho Mind Transmission)," gumamnya pelan.

Sedetik kemudian, Inoichi mendapati dirinya telah berada di sebuah lorong panjang dan gelap. Disepanjang lorong, tergantung ratusan bingkai berwarna keemasan berukuran besar yang berisi kanvas kosong. Ketika ia mendekat ke salah satu bingkai tersebut, bisa dilihatnya goresan aksara Fuuinjutsu (Sealing Technique) di atas pemukaan bingkai. Aksara yang sama juga ia lihat di beberapa bingkai lain yang ia periksa.

Inoichi terus berjalan menyusuri lorong, berusaha mencari petunjuk lain. Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia menyadari bahwa tidak semua kanvas disana kosong. Ada beberapa kanvas yang berisikan lukisan, meskipun sebagian besar hanya berupa campuran warna-warna yang tidak teratur. Bahkan ada satu bingkai yang hanya berisi sebuah garis tipis melintang berwarna hitam. Tanpa sadar ia akhirnya tiba di ujung lorong. Didepannya kini berdiri sebuah pintu baja raksasa dengan sebuah kertas bertuliskan kanji Fuuin (Seal) tertempel di tengah pintu tersebut. Di permukaan pintu tersebut, terlihat lebih banyak deretan aksara fuuin, melintang di sekitar segel utama. Chakra merah terlihat merembes keluar dari sela-sela pintu yang tertutup rapat. Sudah bisa dipastikan bahwa Kyuubi lah yang berada di balik pintu baja tersebut. Ia kemudian mendekati pintu tersebut dan menyentuh permukaannya. Tanpa diduganya, cahaya terang muncul dari aksara-aksara fuuin begitu tangannya membuat kontak dengan permukaan pintu. Dilihatnya aksara-aksara fuuin di bingkai juga ikut bersinar, sebelum akhirnya kembali meredup.

Inoichi segera memandang ke atas, tempat segel utama berada. Matanya sedikit melebar begitu melihat apa yang kini ada di tengah pintu. Tepat didepan segel, Naruto tergantung dengan kedua tangan terentang di kedua sisinya. Matanya terpejam, seperti sedang tertidur. Seluruh tubuhnya terbalut deratan aksara rumit yang terus bergerak bagaikan ular. Disekelilingnya, chakra merah berputar pelan mengitari tubuhnya. Inoichi begitu terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya sehingga tidak menyadari chakra merah yang mulai berkumpul di bawahnya. Ia terlambat menyadari adanya chakra merah yang tengah berusaha mengeluarkannya secara paksa. Detik berikutnya ia telah kembali ke ruangan tempat Tsunade dan Jiraiya tengah menunggunya.

Inoichi berseru pelan ketika Kyuubi berhasil mengeluarkannya secara paksa dari alam bawah sadar Naruto, namun ia kembali bersikap tenang ketika menyadari perhatian Tsunade dan Jiraiya terfokus padanya. Dengan sikap profesional, Inoichi menceritakan apa yang dilihatnya kepada dua orang terkuat di Konoha tersebut. Ia menceritakan mengenai kanvas-kanvas yang kosong, ratusan aksara fuuinjutsu yang berada disana, dan kondisi Naruto yang ia lihat tadi.

"Jika boleh saya tahu, apa yang sebenarnya telah terjadi pada Uzumaki-kun? Bukankah seharusnya ia sedang pergi berlatih bersama anda, Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Inoichi kemudian.

"Memang benar bahwa aku membawa Naruto pergi beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi sesuatu terjadi pada Naruto, membuatnya tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Begitu ia terbangun, ia mengalami _panick attack_ yang parah, sehingga membuat Tsunade terpaksa melumpuhkannya. Beberapa saat yang lalu, ia kembali tersadar. Karena pengaruh obat penenang dosis tinggi yang diberikan padanya, dia bisa menjawab beberapa pertanyaan Tsunade. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengenal tak satupun dari kami maupun dirinya sendiri. Namun kami masih belum bisa memastikan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya."

Inoichi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Menurut saya, Uzumaki-kun terkena sebuah jutsu, lebih tepatnya fuuinjutsu, yang berakibat mengunci sebagian besar ingatannya," kata Inoichi

"Fuuinjutsu ya?" gumam Jiraiya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya. "Sepertinya kau benar. Namun yang tidak aku mengerti, jika segel itu bisa muncul di alam bawah sadar Naruto, seharusnya itu juga terbentuk di tubuh fisiknya. Sejauh ini aku tidak menemukan satu pun segel di tubuhnya, selain segel Kyuubi."

"Apakah mungkin ini ada kaitannya dengan Kyuubi? Karena meskipun Jiraiya sudah menyegel aliran chakra rubah itu, chakra itu masih bisa keluar dari segel, bahkan mampu mengeluarkan Inoichi secara paksa." Tsunade angkat bicara.

"Mm. . . Aku tidak bisa memastikan jika aku tidak melihatnya langsung. Inoichi, apakah kau bisa membawaku kealam bawah sadar Naruto?"

"Maafkan saya, Jiraiya-sama. Saya tidak bisa membawa orang lain ke sana. Lagipula Kyuubi pasti tidak akan memperkuat pertahanannya setelah ini ketika ia tahu bahwa ada orang lain yang berhasil masuk ke wilayahnya."

"Kalau begitu, bisakah kau gambarkan deretan aksara fuuinjutsu yang ada disana?"

Wajah Inoichi tampak tidak nyaman, "Terlalu banyak deretan segel yang ada di bingkai, pintu, maupun di sekitar tubuh Uzumaki-kun, Jiraiya-sama. Saya tidak bisa menggambarkan semua segelnya seperti yang anda minta. Namun saya bisa mengirimkan kepada anda potongan ingatan saya ketika berada disana, Jiraiya-sama."

"Bagus. Segera lakukan, Inoichi."

Inoichi mengangguk. "Sebelumnya, tolong anda julurkan tangan anda Jiraiya-sama. Kontak fisik diperlukan agar teknik ini bisa bekerja dengan baik."

Kedua tangan Inoichi kemudian membentuk segel domba. "Shindenshin no Jutsu (Mind Body Transmission Technique)" gumamnya. Ia kemudian segera meraih tangan Jiraiya yang terulur dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan lain mempertahankan segel. Beberapa saat kemudian ia melepaskan genggamannya pada Jiraiya.

"Selesai, Jiraiya-sama."

Didepannya, Jiraiya terlihat sedang memejamkan mata. Dahinya mengernyit. Tampak sekali bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras ketika memori yang baru saja diberikan Inoichi terbayang dibenaknya. "Hmm, cukup rumit juga. Terlalu banyak lapisan segel yang menumpuk satu sama lain, membuat sirkulasi chakra disekitarnya berputar tidak teratur. Segel yang ada di pintu itu pasti segel yang aku buat untuk menahan chakra Kyuubi," gumam Jiraiya pelan. Ia kemudian memandang Tsunade. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya mengembalikan ingatan Naruto, mengingat segel ini hanya terlihat di alam bawah sadarnya. Tapi aku akan mencoba memecahkan segel ini dulu. Mungkin dari sana aku bisa menemukan beberapa petunjuk."

"Aku serahkan padamu, Jiraiya. Beritahu aku jika ada sesuatu yang kau temukan."

Jiraiya mengangguk kepada Tsunade sebelum ia melesat keluar lewat jendela di kamar rumah sakit tempat Naruto berada. Tsunade hanya berdecak kesal melihat kebiasaan buruk mantan teman se-timnya itu.

"Godaime-sama," Inoichi berkata ketika Jiraiya telah meninggalkan mereka.

"Ada apa, Inoichi?"

"Jika anda berminat, saya bisa membantu anda mengenai Uzumaki-kun."

Tsunade tampak memikirkan tawaran Inoichi. Pria itu sudah cukup lama bekerja di Departemen Interogasi dan Penyidikan (1), bersama Morino Ibiki. Membaca bahasa tubuh dan mimik wajah sudah menjadi keahliannya. Dengan membiarkannya berbicara dengan Naruto, ia mungkin bisa mengetahui sejauh mana efek jutsu itu pada Naruto. Seperti sejauh mana ingatan Naruto yang menghilang dan untuk mengetahui apakah jutsu itu juga ikut berpengaruh pada emosi Naruto.

"Terima kasih, Inoichi. Itu akan sangat membantu. Tapi aku ingin kau merahasiakan mengenai kondisi Naruto saat ini."

Inoichi mengerti mengapa Tsunade merahasiakan ini. Jika Akatsuki tahu bahwa Naruto berada di Konoha, ditambah dengan kondisinya yang sedang rawan saat ini, mereka pasti akan menyerang Konoha. "Saya mengerti, Godaime-sama. Kapan saya bisa langsung berbicara dengan Uzumaki-kun?"

"Besok pagi."

Inoichi mengangguk paham. "Ah, Godaime-sama. Akan lebih baik jika Uzumaki-kun sedang tidak dalam pengaruh obat ataupun jutsu apapun besok. Lebih mudah mempelajari seseorang ketika ia telah melepas topengnya," kata Inoichi ambigu.

Tsunade hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir Inoichi.

* * *

(1) Sebenarnya nama aslinya Torture and Interrogation Force (menurut translate di Naruto wikia). Tapi rasanya aneh jika saya tulis Satuan Interogasi dan Penyiksaan.

 **X**

 **X**

 **AN:**

 **Omataseshimashita.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini. Terima kasih juga yang sudah memberikan feedback, yang sudah mem-favorit/meng-alert.**

 **X**

 **Review will be appreciated...**


	3. In Which They Found Out

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto. I do own some menmas on my fridge, though.**

 **Warning : Canon, OOC, Gaje, Typo(s), dll**

* * *

"Ah, Tsunade-sama, Yamanaka-san," sapa Shizune ketika Tsunade dan Inoichi tiba di rumah sakit.

Shizune kemudian mengantar Tsunade dan Inoichi ke bagian rumah sakit yang jarang dikunjungi perawat ataupun pasien. Dengan menaiki tangga, mereka memasuki koridor lantai empat, tempat para pasien dengan penyakit yang tidak bisa disembuhkan dirawat. Ruangan Naruto berada di ujung paling kanan bangunan rumah sakit.

"Kalian datang terlalu awal. Naruto belum bangun karena ia tidur larut kemarin malam. Aku melepas ikatan Naruto dan melepaskan infusnya kemarin sore. Beberapa jam kemudian ia bangun dan mulai mengeksplorasi seluruh kamar. Anak itu juga sepertinya lapar, karena ia langsung menghabiskan bubur yang ada di meja. Ia tampak seperti seorang balita yang terjebak di tubuh seorang anak berusia dua belas tahun. Tapi yang membuatku khawatir adalah minimnya ekspresi yang ditunjukkannya ketika itu. Bahkan matanya pun tampak tak memancarkan kehidupan, seperti bukan mata orang hidup," kekhawatiran terdengar jelas di suara Shizune ketika ia mengatakan kalimat terakhir.

"Ah, dia juga sempat mencoba untuk keluar dari jendela kemarin. Untungnya Jiraiya-sama sudah memasang segel disekitar jendela agar ia tidak bisa keluar. Ia juga berusaha keluar lewat pintu, yang tentunya sudah terkuci rapat, tapi sepertinya ia bahkan tidak tahu cara membuka pintu yang benar. Ia terus saja mendobrak pintu hingga akhirnya ia kelelahan sendiri dan tertidur. Itu terjadi sekitar jam dua dini hari tadi," terang Shizune.

"Terima kasih, Shizune. Kau pasti kelelahan karena terus mengawasi Naruto tanpa henti."

"Tidak apa-apa, Tsunade-sama. Lagipula dibandingkan ini, mengurus Tsunade-sama yang sedang mabuk jauh lebih berat," kata Shizune ringan. Inoichi tampak geli mendengarnya, sementara Tsunade hanya mendengus kesal.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka akhirnya sampai di depan rungan Naruto. Begitu mereka memasuki ruangan, terlihat Naruto yang tengah tertidur dengan pulas. Pergelangan tangan dan kaki Naruto tampak terikat dengan erat menggunakan _straps_ nilon yang terhubung ke bagian bawah tempat tidurnya. Tak hanya di pergelangan tangan dan kaki, _straps_ juga dipasang melintang di bagian dada dan perutnya. Kali ini, infus yang berisikan obat penenang tak terlihat di sana.

"Baiklah Inoichi, aku serahkan padamu. Kami akan melihat dari luar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir mengenai Kyuubi kali ini, karena Jiraiya sudah memperbaiki segelnya."

"Baik, Godaime-sama."

Tsunade kemudian keluar dari ruangan, diikuti Shizune tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Inoichi memandang wajah Naruto sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia menyeret salah satu kursi plastik disana dan menempatkannya di ujung ruangan, menghadap ke tempat tidur Naruto. Ia kemudian meninggikan tempat tidur Naruto, agar nantinya ia dan Naruto bisa saling berhadap-hadapan.

Tahu bahwa ini akan memakan waktu lama hingga Naruto sadarkan diri, Inoichi mengeluarkan sebuah buku kecil dari balik jubah hitamnya. Sementara matanya terfokus pada isi buku, ia mempertajam indra pendengarannya dengan menggunakan chakra untuk mendengarkan detak jantung Naruto. Dengan begitu ia bisa langsung tahu jika Naruto sudah bangun.

Beberapa jam kemudian, telinga Inoichi menangkap perubahan irama detak jantung Naruto. Detak jantung anak itu menjadi sedikit lebih cepat, pertanda ia sudah mulai sadar, namun ia tetap mengarahkan matanya ke buku yang dibacanya, dan menunggu.

* * *

Tubuhnya menegang begitu matanya menangkap bayangan sesosok pria yang tengah duduk di seberang ruangan. Pria itu memakai setelan abu-abu dan jubah hitam panjang dengan kerah tinggi yang menutupi bagian bawah wajahnya. Ditangannya terdapat sebuah benda kecil persegi berwarna hijau yang dihiasi coretan-coretan yang ia tidak mengerti. Mata pria itu tampak terfokus pada benda kecil ditangannya.

Pria itu sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang diperhatikan olehnya. Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia akan tetap diam disana dan menunggu pria itu melihatnya atau menyelinap kabur dari pria itu. Ia memandang ke arah jendela, dan merasa harapannya menciut.

Ingatannya kembali ke malam kemarin. Ketika itu ia berusaha terjun dari jendela dan berniat kabur dari tempat aneh itu. Namun seketika kepalanya membentur sebuah dinding tak terlihat ketika ia mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melongok ke bawah. Ia sudah berusaha mencoba menghilangkan dinding transparan itu dengan tinjunya, namun tetap tidak berhasil. Menyerah, ia akhirnya berbalik dan seketika matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda berwarna coklat besar di dinding di seberangnya. Ia teringat wanita berambut hitam yang ia lihat sebelumnya masuk dan keluar lewat benda itu. Dengan itu, ia kembali berusaha untuk keluar dengan mendorong paksa benda itu. Namun pada akhirnya ia tetap tidak bisa keluar dan mendapati dirinya terbangun di tempat tidur yang sama lagi.

Setelah beberapa lama hanya duduk diam memperhatikan pria itu, ia merasa tenggorokannya kering. Dilihatnya sebuah gelas berisi air putih di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya. Niatnya untuk mengambil gelas terhenti ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tak bisa menggerakkan kedua tangannya. Dilihatnya kedua pergelangan tangannya terikat di kedua sisi tempat tidur. Melihat kebawah, terlihat bahwa kedua kakinya juga sama, terikat erat di tempat tidur. Sebuah pita tebal yang melintang di dada dan perutnya juga menghalanginya untuk bergerak lebih jauh. Ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari ikatan yang membelenggunya, namun sekeras apapun usahanya, ia tetap tidak bisa melepaskan diri.

Ia menekan ketakutannya dan berusaha untuk tetap tenang, tidak ingin membuat perhatian pria didepannya teralih padanya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah berhasil menormalkan detak jantungnya yang sempat tidak teratur, ia memikirkan apa yang baru saja terjadi padanya.

Tanpa alasan yang jelas, ia merasa takut jika ada orang lain yang berada didekatnya. Ia tahu bahwa orang itu mungkin saja tidak berniat jahat padanya, namun pikirannya selalu saja kacau setiap kali ia tatapan mereka tertuju padanya. Seperti saat ia bertemu dengan wanita berambut hitam dan wanita pirang. Ia tidak begitu ingat apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Ia juga samar-samar mengingat dirinya bertemu lagi dengan dua wanita tadi, bersama seorang pria berambut putih panjang. Mereka menanyakan beberapa hal padanya. Ia lupa apa saja yang mereka tanyakan. Yang membuatnya bingung, ia _benar-benar_ menjawab pertanyaan yang mereka ajukan. Ia sendiri meragukan apa ia benar-benar punya ingatan tentang kejadian itu.

Lamunannya terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara seseorang, "Apa kau haus?"

Matanya langsung berhadapan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru tanpa pupil milik pria di seberangnya. Ketakutan mulai menjalari dirinya. Ia tak menjawab pertanyaan pria itu dan memilih untuk menundukkan kepalanya. Tanpa sadar, kedua tangannya mengepal erat, kedua kakinya bergerak tak nyaman. Matanya berulang kali melirik jendela di sebelahnya.

"Namaku Yamanaka Inoichi," katanya beberapa saat kemudian. "Maaf jika membuatmu merasa tidak nyaman, tapi kami tidak ingin kau membahayakan dirimu sendiri. Kau terlihat berulang kali mencoba melompat keluar dari jendela gedung lantai empat, jadi kami terpaksa mengikatmu. Kami melakukan ini demi kebaikanmu sendiri, tak peduli kau menyukainya atau tidak."

Ia kembali memandang pria didepannya. Wajah pria itu tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, namun ia merasa bahwa orang didepannya itu tidak berbahaya.

"Apa kau haus?" tanyanya lagi. "Aku tidak bisa melepaskan ikatanmu, tapi aku bisa membantumu untuk minum."

Ia menelan ludah ketika membayangkan dirinya berdekatan dengan orang itu. Seketika rasa hausnya hilang. Ia menggeleng, menolak tawaran pria yang kini ia tahu bernama Yamanaka Inoichi itu.

"Sepertinya kau terlihat tidak senang berada satu ruangan denganku. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk bisa menerima keberadaanku. Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab beberapa pertanyaan dariku. Apa kau bersedia?"

Ia mengangguk ragu. Jika ia menolak, mungkin saja pria itu akan marah dan tidak akan meninggalkannya sendirian. Dengan menuruti permintaannya, ia berharap ia akan cepat pergi dari tempatnya.

"Tanyakan saja bila ada yang tidak kau mengerti. Untuk kedapannya, kau bisa panggil aku Inoichi."

Ia mengangguk paham. Dilihatnya Inoichi menyimpan benda yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke dalam jubah hitamnya. Mata tak berpupilnya menatap lurus dirinya.

"Apa sejauh ini ada sesuatu yang terasa tidak asing bagimu? Seperti kau merasa pernah melihat seseorang, sebuah benda atau apapun di suatu tempat tapi kau tidak bisa mengingatnya kapan atau dimana kau melihatnya?"

Tanpa pikir panjang ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Semua yang ia lihat sejauh ini terasa asing baginya. Banyak benda-benda aneh yang ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakannya, terutama benda-benda yang ada di ruangan kecil di pojok kanan ruangan tempat ia berada saat ini. Beberapa kali ia dibuat terkejut karena air yang keluar tiba-tiba ketika ia memutar logam bundar yang ada disana. Ia juga sempat panik ketika melihat ada orang lain yang selalu mengikuti gerakannya di ruangan kecil itu (1). Ia memiliki rambut pirang berantakan dengan sepasang mata berwarna biru yang sepertinya tidak asing. Tiga garis aneh tergambar secara simetris di kedua pipinya. Ia merasa lega ketika orang itu tidak mengikutinya ketika ia keluar dari ruangan itu.

Wajah Inoichi sama sekali tidak berubah ketika melihat jawaban yang diberikannya. "Apa kau pernah mendengar suara seseorang, tapi kau tidak tahu darimana suara itu berasal?"

Ia menggeleng.

"Apa selama ini kau merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhmu?"

Untuk ketiga kalinya ia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bisa kau ceritakan apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

Ia sedikit tidak mengerti dengan maksud pertanyaan Inoichi, namun ia tetap menjawabnya. "Tidak tahu."

Ia memang tidak tahu apa yang dirasakannya saat ini. Terlalu banyak hal yang ada di pikirannya saat ini, membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Ia merasa bingung, gelisah, dan takut. Namun diatas itu, ia selalu merasa dirinya hampa. Rasa dingin dan kosong yang selalu dirasakannya di dalam dadanya.

"Jika kau bertemu dengan orang lain apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"...Lari jauh."

Inoichi mencondongkan badannya. "Kenapa?"

Ia menundukkan kepalanya. "Sakit..." gumamnya. Suaranya hampir tak terdengar.

Inoichi terdiam beberapa saat setelah mendengar jawabannya. Kemudian dengan nada netral, ia kembali mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. "Kau lebih suka langit biru atau langit malam?"

Jika ia terkejut dengan pertanyaan aneh Inoichi yang tiba-tiba, ia tak menunjukannya. "Malam," jawabnya pelan.

"Bisa kau menggambarkan suasana malam yang kau sukai itu?"

"Gelap. Banyak bulu (2) hitam di langit. Sabit terang (3) di atas."

"Benda apa yang kau sukai?"

"Pohon."

"Kenapa?"

"...Tidak jahat dan terasa ... damai."

Inoichi tampak memikirkan jawaban yang ia berikan. Mata biru keruhnya ia sembunyikan di balik kelopak matanya. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia kembali memandang lurus dirinya. "Sepertinya aku sudah mendapat jawaban yang aku butuhkan. Seperti yang kau inginkan, aku akan pergi dari sini. Tenang saja, setelah ini tidak akan ada orang yang masuk dan mengganggumu. Kau diam dan istirahat saja disini," kata Inoichi sambil bangkit dari kursinya. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju benda coklat yang ada di dinding dan menghilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

Inoichi berjalan memasuki ruangan di lantai dasar tempat Tsunade, Jiraiya dan Shizune mengawasi sesi tanya jawabnya dengan Naruto. Mereka memang sengaja memasang beberapa kamera pengawas (4) untuk mengawasi Naruto, karena mereka tidak bisa mengawasinya langsung dengan kondisinya yang saat ini paranoid dengan orang lain. Dilihatnya tiga orang yang ada didalam tengah duduk dengan berbagai ekspresi. Tsunade tampak serius dengan kedua jarinya menyatu di depan wajahnya. Jiraiya tampak berpikir keras dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada bidangnya. Sementara kekhawatiran tak lepas dari wajah Shizune.

Tsunade memberi isyarat pada Inoichi untuk duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang tersisa. "Inoichi, berikan pendapatmu tentang Naruto," perintahnya.

"Seperti yang kita tahu, Uzumaki-kun kehilangan sebagian besar ingatannya karena fuuinjutsu yang mengenainya. Namun, bisa saya pastikan fuuinjutsu itu tidak berpengaruh pada emosi maupun kepribadiannya. Uzumaki-kun yang kita lihat sekarang ini adalah wajah Uzumaki-kun yang sebenarnya."

Terdengar seruan tak percaya dari Shizune. Sementara Tsunade tampak menyipitkan matanya, "Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"Anda tentu sudah pernah mendengar mengenai cara 'kelulusan' Uzumaki-kun dari akademi yang tidak biasa. Di hari itu, Mizuki memberitahunya mengenai Kyuubi. Setelah kejadian itu, Sandaime-sama meminta saya untuk mendapatkan beberapa informasi dari Uzumaki-kun. Awalnya saya berpikir ini akan jadi pekerjaan yang mudah, karena dari yang saya dengar dari putri saya, Uzumaki-kun adalah orang yang spontan, blak-blakan, dan tidak bisa diam. Namun pandangan saya pada anak itu berubah begitu melihat matanya. Mata biru itu terlihat seperti mata Yondaime-sama, seorang ninja veteran yang telah melihat banyak pertarungan dan kematian, bukannya milik seorang anak yang baru saja lulus dari akademi.

"Ketika itu saya tahu, bahwa ada banyak hal tentang Uzumaki-kun yang tidak kita ketahui. Saya sangat akui, anak itu sangat pandai menutupi dirinya yang sebenarnya dengan topeng 'anak— keras–kepala–yang–bermimpi–menjadi–Hokage' yang ia gunakan. Saat saya berbicara dengannya, saya hampir dibodohi dengan aktingnya yang hampir sempurna. Raut wajah, gerakan otot, gerakan mata, bahkan perubahan nada suara yang ia pakai terlihat sungguhan. Hanya ada satu kekurangan yang dimilikinya: sinar di matanya yang memancarkan begitu banyak luka batin yang dialaminya.

"Semenjak itu, saya tidak bertemu lagi dengan Uzumaki-kun, jadi saya tidak tahu hal apa saja yang sudah terjadi padanya. Tapi saya menduga kematian Sandaime-sama dan kepergian Uchiha Sasuke pasti menjadi pukulan berat baginya. Apalagi ketika ia tahu bahwa Uchiha-kun berniat membunuhnya agar bisa mendapat kekuatan untuk mengalahkan Uchiha Itachi."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan begitu Inoichi selesai bercerita.

"Aku tahu bocah itu memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaan yang sebenarnya. Tapi aku tidak menyangka akan separah ini. Dari yang kulihat tadi, dia bahkan percaya bahwa semua orang adalah musuhnya," kata Jiraiya beberapa saat kemudian.

"Anda benar. Yang menggerakan Uzumaki-kun saat ini adalah insting semata. Ia telah menanamkan kepercayaan jauh di alam bawah sadarnya bahwa ia hanya akan terluka jika ia terlalu dekat dengan orang lain. Saya yakin, sikap penduduk Konoha juga mempunyai andil dalam hal ini. Meskipun tidak ada laporan mengenai kekerasan fisik yang di lakukan pada Uzumaki-kun, namun sikap mereka sudah pasti telah memberikan luka pada mentalnya."

Tsunade menghela nafas berat mendengar penjelasan Inoichi. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau temukan, Inoichi?" tanyanya dengan nada lelah.

"Saat ini, ingatan Uzumaki-kun seperti seorang anak berusia 3 hingga 5 tahun. Banyak kosa kata yang ia tidak pahami, dan benda-benda di sekitar kita yang tidak ia ketahui cara memakainya. Saya yakin saat ini dia juga tidak bisa membaca.

"Untungnya, tidak ada campur tangan dari Kyuubi mengenai ingatan Uzumaki-kun. Segel yang dibuat Yondoime-sama memungkinkan Kyuubi untuk tidak mempengaruhi pikirannya.

"Langit malam yang disebutkan Uzumaki-kun tadi menggambarkan kekosongan di hatinya. Dia juga menyebutkan hanya ada bulan sabit, tanpa ada bintang. Menggambarkan hanya ada sedikit cahaya yang ada di hidupnya. Itu bisa berarti, ia beranggapan bahwa hanya punya sedikit alasan untuk tetap hidup. Atau, ia hanya punya beberapa orang saja yang menjadi tuntunannya saat ini."

Inoichi melihat tiga orang didepannya tampak murung. Sebenarnya, ia sendiri pun merasa iba pada Naruto. Di usianya yang masih anak-anak, ia sudah merasakan kejamnya kehidupan. Ini pasti akan menjadi pukulan berat bagi mereka yang benar-benar peduli pada anak itu. Apalagi ketika mengetahui bahwa ia menanggung beban berat itu sendirian.

"Uzumaki-kun terlihat tertarik pada tanaman. Seperti yang ia katakan tadi, ia merasa tanaman tidak akan menyakitinya. Apalagi warna hijau pada tanaman memiliki manfaat untuk menenangkan saraf, memberikan perasaan nyaman dan damai."

"Pantas saja ia memiliki banyak tanaman di apartemennya," celetuk Jiraiya.

Tsunade membiarkan senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya. "Sepertinya selain membuat kekacauan, dia juga mempunyai hobi lain yang bermanfaat."

Inoichi tersenyum kecil mendengarnya. Sebagai seorang yang menyukai tanaman, ia senang ketika ada orang lain yang memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dengannya. Lahir sebagai keturunan Yamanaka, sudah sewajarnya jika ia memiliki ketertarikan tersendiri mengenai makhluk hidup dari kingdom plantae itu. Ia bahkan memiliki lahan khusus untuk menyalurkan hobinya. Hobi yang ternyata menurun pada putri semata wayangnya, yaitu berkebun. Bahkan di kebunnya ada beberapa tanaman yang tidak ada di Negara Api. Sebagian kebunnya ia isi dengan tanaman bunga yang ia jual di tokonya, sedangkan sebagian lagi berisi tanaman untuk keperluan obat-obatan dan juga untuk membuat racun.

"Hee, jadi Naruto suka tanaman, ya? Mungkin nanti aku akan membawakan beberapa tanaman bunga untuknya. Kuharap itu bisa membuatnya sedikit lebih tenang. Aku tidak tega melihatnya terus seperti itu. Bagaimana menurutmu, Tsunade-sama?" usul Shizune.

"Ide bagus. Kau bisa membiarkan Naruto merawat beberapa tanaman di ruangannya. Tapi, kita tidak bisa membiarkan Naruto terus-terusan disini. Kau juga punya tugas lain yang harus diselesaikan, Shizune."

"Kau benar," gumam Shizune pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa membawa Naruto pergi dengan keadaan seperti itu. Disisi lain, aku juga tidak bisa tinggal disini untuk mengawasinya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan jaringan mata-mataku terbengkalai begitu saja. Dengan kaburnya Uchiha Sasuke, aku perlu mengawasi perkembangan Orochimaru. Ditambah lagi dengan munculnya Akatsuki yang mengincar para bijuu," jelas Jiraiya. Sepertinya rencananya untuk membawa Naruto untuk berlatih selama tiga tahun tidak dapat terlaksana.

"Saya dengar ada seorang guru di akademi yang dekat dengan Uzumaki-kun. Kalau tidak salah ia seorang chunin bernama Umino Iruka. Dia terlihat sangat peduli padanya ketika anak itu terlibat dalam insiden Mizuki. Saya sarankan untuk menyerahkan pengawasan Uzumaki-kun pada Umino-san. Selain karena dia benar-benar peduli pada Uzumaki-kun, dia juga pasti bisa mengajari anak itu hal-hal yang sudah dilupakannya," usul Inoichi.

Wajah Tsunade tampak puas mendengar saran Inoichi. "Kalau begitu, segera beritahu Iruka mengenai kondisi Naruto. Biarkan dia bertemu dengan anak itu secepatnya. Kita harus membuat Naruto terbiasa dengan keberadaannya. Setelah itu, kita bisa membiarkan anak itu tinggal sementara bersama Iruka hingga ingatannya kembali."

Merasa sudah tidak ada lagi yang perlu dibahas, Jiraiya memutuskan untuk pergi. Dia harus segera menghubungi agennya untuk meminta informasi mengenai Akatsuki lebih jauh. "Kalau begitu, aku akan kembali meninggalkan Konoha. Aku serahkan Naruto pada kalian. Akan kuberitahu jika ada sesuatu mengenai Akatsuki atau segel Naruto," Jiraiya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan menuju pintu. Andai saja ada jendela, ia pasti lebih memilih jalan keluar instan itu.

"Saya juga mohon pamit, Godaime-sama. Tolong beritahu saya jika anda memerlukan bantuan saya lagi," kata Inoichi sambil bangkit dari duduknya. Ia membungkuk sebentar pada Tsunade sebelum menghilang dibalik pintu.

Kini hanya ada Tsunade dan Shizune di ruangan itu. Tsunade kembali mengehela nafas panjang, "Aku butuh sake," keluhnya.

Shizune hanya tersenyum maklum mendengarnya. Dalam kondisi biasa, ia pasti akan memarahi Tsunade karena mabuk dan tidak menyelesaikan tugasnya. Namun ini bukanlah masalah yang enteng bagi Tsunade. Mengetahui bahwa anak yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri tengah menderita pasti sangat sulit baginya. Perasaan bersalah juga pasti sedang merayapi hatinya karena tidak menyadari penderitaan yang dialami Naruto selama ini.

"Aku akan segera menemui Iruka-san, Tsunade-sama. Untuk disini, serahkan semuanya padaku,"

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali ke menara hokage. Kabari aku kalau ada apa-apa," kata Tsunade sambil melenggang ke pintu keluar.

* * *

Tak bosan-bosannya ia melihat warna biru di langit di luar jendela kecilnya. Setidaknya warna itu lebih baik dari warna putih di ruangan tempatnya berada. Sebenarnya ia ingin melihat gedung-gedung dan wajah batu raksasa yang kemarin dilihatnya, tapi untuk memiringkan badannya saja ia tidak bisa. Ia juga merasa tenggorokannya kembali mengering. Bahkan perutnya juga ikut protes, ingin segera diisi. Mungkin lebih baik ia tidur saja, lagipula angin sepoi-sepoi dari jendela lama-kelamaan membuatnya mengantuk.

Matanya sudah setengah tertutup ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat. Dilihatnya wanita berambut hitam masuk bersama seorang pria lain yang belum pernah dilihatnya. Rambut hitamnya ia kuncir tinggi di belakang kepalanya. Sebuah bekas luka terlihat jelas melintang di bagian atas hidungnya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, merasa tidak nyaman ketika mata pria itu terus tertuju padanya. Tanpa ia sadari, kedua kakinya kembali bergerak gelisah.

Mereka berhenti tepat diseberang tempat tidurnya, tempat Inoichi beberapa saat yang lalu duduk dan menanyainya. "Naruto, aku membawakan makanan. Jika kau ingin makan sekarang, aku bisa melepaskan ikatanmu. Bagaimana?" tanya wanita itu ramah.

"...Tidak," gumamnya pelan tanpa mengangkat kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membawanya lagi nanti," kata wanita itu ringan, membuatnya semakin merana. Ia benar-benar lapar sekarang, tapi lagi-lagi ketakutan melanda dirinya ketika membayangkan wanita itu berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya.

"Naruto, ada seseorang yang ingin menemuimu," kata wanita itu lagi. Ia kemudian mempersilahkan pria yang dari tadi berdiri dibelakangnya untuk maju.

Wajah pria itu tampak aneh ketika melihatnya. Bibirnya bergerak membentuk senyuman, tapi ia merasa itu bukan benar-benar senyuman, terlihat dari matanya yang tampak redup.

"Halo, Naruto. Namaku Umino Iruka. Salam kenal."

* * *

1) Saat itu Naruto sedang melihat cermin, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau itu hanya bayangannya

2) Maksudnya awan

3) Bulan sabit

4) Saya yakin di Naruto-universe sudah ada kamera pengawas (CCTV). Seperti yang terlihat ketika ujian chunin

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **AN:**

 **Thanks a bunch for reading this story. Special thanks for my awesome reviewers who always brighten my days. Dan terimakasih juga yang sudah menambahkan cerita aneh ini ke daftar favorit/alertnya.**

 **Boku wa honto ureshii desu yo ...**

 **Tsugi wa, untuk tokoh yang sudah menggunakan fuuinjutsu, dia bukan OC kok. Membuat karakter baru terlalu merepotkan bagi saya...**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this story...**

 **X**

 **Review will be appreciated...**


	4. In Which They Starting Over Again

**Disclaimer : If Naruto is mine, Kakashi's mask will be orange.**

 **... What? Orange is awesome. It's bright, it's glowing and AWESOME!**

 **Warning : Canon, OOC, Gaje, dll**

* * *

"Jadi, seperti yang kubilang tadi, setiap desa memiliki pemimpin desa, yang merupakan orang terkuat di desa tersebut. Ada banyak desa-desa ninja di Negeri Elemental, tapi hanya ada lima desa yang memiliki kekuatan militer terbesar. Mereka adalah Konoha (Leaf) yang dipimpin oleh Hokage, Kiri (Mist) yang dipimpin oleh Mizukage, Suna (Sand) yang dipimpin oleh Kazekage, Kumo (Cloud) yang dipimpin oleh Raikage, dan Iwa (Rock) yang dipimpin oleh Tsuchikage," jelas Iruka kepada Naruto.

Sudah sebulan setelah pertemuan 'pertama' antara Iruka dan Naruto. Sejak saat itu, Iruka selalu mendatangi Naruto setiap ia punya kesempatan. Menjadi pengajar di akademi dan bekerja di menara hokage membuatnya memiliki sedikit waktu luang. Namun ia selalu berusaha meluangkan waktu untuk Naruto setidaknya sekali dalam sehari.

Iruka biasanya bertemu Naruto dua kali dalam sehari, ketika istirahat makan siang dan sore hingga malam hari ketika ia pulang bekerja. Ia menghabiskan waktu malamnya di ruangan Naruto hingga anak itu tertidur sebelum akhirnya dia sendiri pulang ke rumahnya.

Meskipun sudah sebulan, Iruka masih belum terbiasa dengan sikap Naruto yang baru. Jika sebelumnya Naruto adalah seorang anak yang aktif dan berisik, kini ia menjadi seorang pendiam yang bahkan hanya mengeluarkan suara jika ada orang yang bertanya. Itupun biasanya ia hanya jawab dengan anggukan atau gelengan kepala. Wajah yang biasanya cerah karena senyumannya kini terlihat seperti patung batu, selalu pasif dan datar. Namun perubahan yang paling mencolok adalah matanya. Mata biru langit Naruto yang kini berubah menjadi warna langit mendung, kelabu dan redup. Tak ada emosi yang terlihat di sana, hanya mata kosong yang memantulkan kembali bayangan yang ada dihadapannya. Iruka selalu di buat tidak nyaman ketika mata kelabu itu memandang lurus dirinya, seolah mata itu dapat melihat jauh ke dalam jiwanya dan tahu setiap rahasia apa yang ia simpan.

Awalnya Naruto bersikap defensif padanya, yang membuat hatinya merasa sakit. Ia tidak tahu bahwa dibalik senyum dan sifat cerianya, Naruto memiliki keraguan kepada orang-orang disekitarnya. Ia sempat berpikir, apa dulu Naruto juga ragu dan selalu merasa curiga pada dirinya?

Rasa ketidakpercayaannya pada orang lain telah tertanam jauh di hati Naruto, membuat Iruka kesulitan untuk mendekatinya. Butuh waktu seminggu hingga anak itu terbiasa dengan kehadirannya. Selama itu, ia hanya berbicara dengan Naruto di seberang ruangan dengan Naruto terikat erat di tempat tidur. Sekarang, ia bisa berbicara dengan Naruto tanpa membuatnya gelisah dari jarak dua meter. Ia masih belum bisa melakukan kontak fisik dengan Naruto, namun ia merasa senang dengan kemajuan yang sudah dicapai.

Selama sebulan ini, Iruka mengajarkan banyak hal pada Naruto. Mulai dari kosa kata baru, cara kerja benda-benda disekitarnya dan cara menggunakannya, beberapa pelajaran dasar di akademi, baca tulis, etika kepada orang lain, bahkan cara merawat diri. Di hari-hari pertamanya dengan Naruto, Iruka memberitahunya bagaimana cara menggunakan toilet dan kamar mandi, ketika dia mengetahui bahwa Naruto tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan ketika ia ingin buang air. Shizune memberitahunya bahwa beberapa kali ia menemukan seprai Naruto basah.

Iruka sering membawakan Naruto buku bergambar untuk membantunya memahami poin-poin yang ia sampaikan. Ia juga membawakan beberapa tanaman (atas usul Shizune) dan beberapa buku dan krayon warna agar Naruto tidak bosan ketika ia sendirian. Ia mengajarkan padanya bagaimana cara merawat tanaman yang benar dan membiarkan Naruto mengeluarkan imajinasinya dengan coretan-coretan krayon. Ia sempat dibuat terkejut ketika mendapati sebuah gambar Naruto yang terlihat seperti Sasuke. Ketika ia menanyakannya pada Naruto, anak itu hanya diam dan menundukan kepalanya.

Saat ini, Iruka sedang memberitahu Naruto mengenai shinobi. Ia menceritakan tentang lima desa besar shinobi, sejarah shinobi, dan chakra. Meskipun pandangan Naruto menerawang jauh entah kemana, ia tahu bahwa anak itu mendengarkan setiap kata yang ia sampaikan. Ia akui, Naruto sebenarnya anak yang cepat belajar dan seorang pengamat yang hebat. Entah apa yang mebuatnya tertinggal di akademi. Ia menduga, Naruto merasa bahwa akademi tidak memberinya apa-apa karena sikap pengajar lain yang terkesan mengabaikannya. Itulah sebabnya ia sering membolos dan membuat kekacauan di desa.

"Apa ada yang ingin kau tanyakan, Naruto?" tanya Iruka dengan suara pelan.

"Desa lain?" suara Naruto terdengar datar, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti pertanyaan.

"Ada beberapa desa dan kota besar di Negeri Elemental. Sebagian besar merupakan desa dan kota non shinobi. Mungkin ada dari mereka yang memiliki klan shinobi, tapi populasinya tak sebesar lima desa shinobi yang aku sebutkan tadi. Selain shinobi, ada juga samurai, para ahli pedang, tapi mereka jarang terdengar. Tetsu no Kuni (Land of Iron) adalah satu-satunya wilayah yang berisikan samurai. Beberapa desa ninja yang lebih kecil tersebar di berbagai wilayah, seperti Ame (Rain), Taki (Waterfall), Hoshi (Star), Getsuga (Moon), Kusa (Grass), dan masih banyak lagi."

Naruto hanya menatap kosong ke belakang Iruka ketika mendengar penjelasan pria itu. Beberapa saat kemudian, matanya tertuju pada simbol pada hitai-ate (forehead protector) yang ada di dahi Iruka. "Iruka shinobi?" tanyanya beberapa saat kemudian.

Iruka sedikit terkejut ketika mendengar Naruto bertanya padanya atas rasa keingintahuannya sendiri. Biasanya anak itu hanya bertanya jika ia mempersilahkannya untuk bertanya. Meskipun begitu, ia merasa senang karena Naruto sudah mulai terbuka padanya. Dengan senyum diwajahnya, ia menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, "Ya, aku salah seorang shinobi berperingkat chunin di desa ini, desa Konoha. Ada beberapa golongan di desa shinobi, yaitu genin, chunin, dan jonin, tokubetsu jonin (special jonin), dan ANBU atau Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai (Special Assassination and Tactical Squad). Genin adalah pangkat terendah. Kau menjadi genin setelah lulus dari akademi. Genin akan menjadi chunin jika kau lulus dalam ujian chunin yang diadakan enam bulan sekali. Sedangkan jonin adalah peringkat tertinggi dalam shinobi. Biasanya butuh beberapa tahun bagi chunin agar bisa menjadi jonin. Beberapa jonin biasanya menjadi jonin pembimbing, yaitu seorang jonin yang memimpin sebuah tim yang terdiri dari tiga genin dan satu orang jonin pembimbing. Mereka tidak lagi menjadi pembimbing ketika genin yang dibawah asuhannya telah menjadi chunin. Nah, Naruto, apa kau tahu simbol di dahiku ini?" tanya Iruka sambil menunjuk lambang Konoha di hitai-ate miliknya.

"...Siput."

Iruka sweatdrop mendengar jawaban Naruto. "Er, yah, memang terlihat seperti siput sih. Tapi ini bukan gambar siput, Naruto. Ini adalah lambang desa Konoha. Seperti arti namanya, yaitu daun, lambang ini mengambil bentuk daun. Jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, bukankah ini terlihat seperti daun?"

Naruto memandang lambang itu lebih lama, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju.

"Setiap desa memiliki simbol mereka sendiri. Setiap shinobi, mulai dari genin hingga jonin, pasti memiliki hitai-ate, yaitu logam bergambar simbol desa mereka, yang mereka pasang di tubuh mereka. Hitai-ate didapatkan jika kau lulus dari akademi, dan selalu mereka pakai hingga mereka memutuskan untuk pensiun atau mengundurkan diri dari dunia shinobi. Khusus untuk ANBU mereka tidak mengenakan hitai-ate, tapi mereka menggunakan topeng hewan dan memiliki tato khusus di lengan mereka. Mereka berbeda dengan shinobi pada umumnya, karena mereka bekerja secara rahasia dan melakukan misi yang lebih berbahaya. Semua anggota ANBU adalah shinobi berpangkat jonin atau tokubetsu jonin. Ada juga yang bisa langusng menjadi ANBU ketka masih menjadi chunin, tapi itu sangat jarang terjadi," lanjut Iruka.

Selama beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan di ruangan itu, dengan Naruto yang hanya menatap kosong ke depan dan Iruka yang tidak tahu harus berbicara apa lagi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya suasana terasa canggung bagi Iruka. Naruto yang pelit bicara membuatnya kesulitan untuk menemukan topik pembicaraan baru, atau memulai gurauan dengan anak itu. Biasanya Naruto sendiri lah yang berbicara banyak hal padanya dan membuat lelucon-lelucon yang selalu membuatnya tertawa. Sekarang, ia tidak yakin Naruto akan tertawa jika ia menceritakan lelucon, yang ada malah dia akan mempermalukan dirinya sendiri di depan Naruto.

Keheningan terpecah ketika terdengar sebuah suara dari perut Naruto. Iruka hanya tersenyum simpul ketika melihat Naruto menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik surai pirangnya.

"Jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku kalau kau merasa lapar, Naruto," kata Iruka ringan. Ia kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu, "Nah, karena Shizune-san belum datang untuk membawakan makan malammu, kali ini aku membawakanmu ramen. Aku yakin kau pasti akan menyukainya. Tunggu sebentar, ya?!"

* * *

Ia menatap batang kayu ditangannya dengan bingung. Beberapa saat lalu Iruka datang dan memberinya mangkuk berisi campuran sayur, daging, dan bahan entah apa yang berbentuk tipis dan panjang seperti tali, yang disiram dengan kuah coklat. Iruka juga memberikan batang kayu kecil yang digunakan untuk memakan makanan yang disebut ramen itu. Aroma dari uap ramen yang mengepul membuatnya semakin lapar. Ia ingin segera memakannya, namun ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakan ramen dengan hanya batang kayu itu. Selama ini ia hanya makan makanan yang diberikan Shizune padanya. Biasanya berupa bubur beras atau oat, tapi kadang-kadang dia juga membawakan roti berisi daging. Ia belum pernah makan selain menggunakan sendok, jadi ia kesulitan dengan alat makan baru yang diberikan Iruka.

Iruka saat ini berada diluar, jadi ia tidak bisa meminta tolong pria itu. Tapi ia tahu, Iruka akan kembali, karena ada satu mangkuk lagi berisi ramen yang ada di kursi tempat pria itu biasa duduk.

Ia mencoba mengambil mengambil makanan yang seperti tali tipis itu, namun selalu gagal karena terlalu licin. Menyerah, akhirnya ia menggunakan batang itu untuk mengambil sepotong telur dengan cara menusuknya. Ia baru saja akan menggunakan cara yang sama untuk memakan benda putih dengan spiral ditengahnya, ketika ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka. Dilihatnya Iruka datang dengan membawa sebuah meja kecil. Ia meletakkan meja itu disamping kursinya yang biasa dan memindahkan mangkuk ramen ke atas meja itu.

"Aku tidak bisa memakan ramen tanpa menggunakan meja. Mangkuknya terlalu panas jika aku pegang dengan tangan," katanya sambil membenarkan posisi duduknya.

Memang benar, mangkuknya terasa panas ketika ia memegangnya. Ia hampir saja menjatuhkan mangkuk ramennya sendiri ketika ia mencoba memindahkannya dari kursi Iruka ke meja lipat di tempat tidurnya.

"Nah, selamat makan!" serunya keras sambil menepukkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada.

Ia melihat Iruka mengambil batang kayu miliknya dan menarik kedua sisinya, hingga terbelah menjadi dua. Dengan menjepit kedua batang kayu itu di antara jari-jarinya, ia mengambil isi di dalam mangkuk. Ia juga menggunakan cara yang sama untuk mengambil bahan makanan mirip tali yang licin itu.

Ia meniru apa yang dilakukan Iruka. Namun, ia tetap saja gagal ketika mencoba mngambil isi didalam mangkuk. Berkali-kali makanan yang diambilnya jatuh kembali ke dalam mangkuk, membuat kuah ramen menciprati pakaiannya. Dengan frustasi, ia menghentakkan batang kayu yang dipegangnya ke meja lipatnya. Astaga, ia benar-benar lapar sekarang!

* * *

Iruka terkejut ketika mendengar hentakkan suara keras dari arah tempat tidur Naruto. Ia baru saja ingin menanyakan apa yang terjadi ketika ia melihat Naruto memasukkan tangannya ke dalam mangkuk dan mengambil sejumput mi ramen di hadapannya, tak peduli dengan kuah ramen yang masih panas. Tanpa ragu, ia langsung memasukan ramen di tangannya ke dalam mulutnya. Anak itu terus mengulangi kegiatannya beberapa kali hingga akhirnya Iruka tersadar dari keterkejutannya dan mengerti mengapa Naruto melakukan hal itu. Ia merasa bersalah karena tidak terlebih dulu memberi tahu Naruto cara menggunakan sumpit.

"Naruto," panggil Iruka sehalus mungkin.

Naruto tampak tidak menyadari ketika Iruka memanggilnya. Ia terus melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Naruto," panggilnya lebih keras.

Naruto segera mengalihkan perhatiannya ke dirinya. Alisnya bertaut dan matanya sedikit menyipit. Mulutnya yang biasanya datar itu sekarang terlihat melengkung ke bawah. Iruka baru pertama kali melihat Naruto memasang ekspresi seperti itu.

'Ah, sepertinya dia marah.'

"Aku akan membawakan sesuatu agar kau bisa memakan ramen. Memakan ramen langsung dari tangan tidak baik untuk tubuhmu. Lagipula tanganmu bisa melepuh nanti. Kau bisa menungguku kalau mau, tapi aku tidak yakin ini akan memakan waktu sebentar," kata Iruka hati-hati, tidak ingin membuat anak itu marah lebih jauh.

Naruto hanya bergumam pelan sebelum perhatiannya kembali ke ramen dihadapannya. Iruka hanya menghela nafas melihatnya. Tak ingin buang waktu, ia segera melakukan shunshin, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget dengan kepergiannya yang tiba-tiba.

* * *

Iruka tersenyum geli ketika melihat Naruto menghabiskan ramennya dengan lahap. Hilang ingatan atau tidak, sepertinya ramen tetap menjadi makanan favorit Naruto. Dengan menggunakan sendok dan garpu, Naruto menghabiskan porsi ramen tambahan yang dibawakannya. Ia memang sengaja membawakan anak itu satu porsi tambahan sebagai permintaan maafnya karena membuat anak itu marah. Iruka juga berjanji padanya akan membawakannya ramen lagi dan mengajarinya bagaimana cara menggunakan sumpit. Melihat sikap Naruto sekarang, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi, membuatnya merasa lega.

"Bagaimana? Enak, bukan?" tanya Iruka ketika Naruto selesai. Ia tersenyum ketika Naruto mengangguk, yang menurutnya agak terlalu antusias untuk ukurannya. Senyumnya melebar ketika ia melihat bibir Naruto terangkat, meskipun hanya beberapa milimeter. Tapi tetap saja, Naruto akhirnya tersenyum!

"Aku senang kau menyukainya, Naruto. Mungkin besok malam kita bisa makan ramen lagi, bagaimana Naruto?"

"Ramen," gumam Naruto pelan, menyetujui usul Iruka.

"Oh, ya Naruto. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," nada suara Iruka berubah serius, membuat perhatian Naruto tertuju spenuhnya padanya. "Apa kau ingin tinggal denganku?"

"Hm?" Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, tidak paham dengan pertanyaan Iruka.

"Apa kau ingin tidur di rumahku?"

Melihat Naruto yang diam, Iruka segera menambahkan, "Kau pasti bosan jika terus-terusan disini, jadi aku pikir kau bisa keluar dan menikmati pemandangan diluar. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku tidur sendiri di rumah, jadi—"

"Saboten-san."

"Eh?" Iruka menatap Naruto bingung. Dilihatnya mata kelabu itu memandang lurus dirinya. Ia tidak mengerti mengapa Naruto tiba-tiba menyebut nama kaktus yang ia selama ini ia rawat itu.

"Saboten-san dan yang lain boleh ikut?"

Selama beberapa saat Iruka hanya melongo mendengar pertanyaan Naruto. Tawanya meledak setelah mengetahui jawaban Naruto. Iruka tidak menyangka akan menjadi semudah ini. Dengan kondisi Naruto yang masih paranoid, ia pikir Naruto pasti akan menolak tawarannya. Yah, sebenarnya kalau dipikir-pikir wajar saja jika Naruto ingin keluar dari tempat ini. Terkurung didalam ruangan sempit ini selama sebulan pasti membuat semua orang merasa jenuh. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas sorot mata anak itu setiap dia memandang ke jendela.

Melihat Naruto yang tampak kebingungan dengan sikapnya, Iruka segera menjelaskan. "Maaf, maaf. Aku hanya senang kau menerima tawaranku. Kalau begitu kita akan segera pergi besok. Kau ingin pergi menggunakan cara shinobi atau cara biasa?"

"Huh?"

"Maksudku, karena rumahku terletak agak jauh dari sini, kita butuh waktu beberapa lama untuk sampai disana. Kita bisa berjalan keluar dan melewati jalan-jalan di Konoha untuk ke rumahku. Atau kita juga bisa menggunakan shunshin agar bisa kesana lebih cepat."

"Shunshin?"

"Itu salah satu teknik yang digunakan shinobi untuk berpindah dengan cepat. Seperti yang aku lakukan tadi. Jika kau ingin pergi dengan menggunakan shunshin, aku harus menyentuhmu, karena kau tidak bisa melakukan shunshin sendirian."

Naruto tampak serius memikirkan kedua pilihan yang diberikan Iruka. Kedua alisnya sedikit ia tautkan. "Shunshin," katanya pelan beberapa saat kemudian.

Iruka mengangguk mendengar jawaban Naruto. Anak itu pasti tidak suka jika harus berjalan di tengah keramaian orang, jadi ia lebih memilih untuk melakukan kontak fisik dengannya, yang notabene menjadi satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia percayai.

* * *

"Kau disini rupanya," kata Tsunade begitu ia memasuki ruangan yang belakangan ini sering ia kunjungi.

Kakashi mengalihkan perhatian dari buku kecil yang dibacanya kepada orang yang saat ini menjadi nomor satu di Konoha itu. Mata hitamnya tampak bosan seperti biasa. Ia mengangguk pelan kepada Tsunade, "Tsunade-sama," sambutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba menemuinya langsung?" tanya Tsunade. Mata coklatnya beralih ke layar yang memperlihatkan kejadian di ruangan Naruto.

"Sudah ada Iruka-san. Keberadaanku tidak diperlukan disana," jawabnya otomatis.

Tsunade menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Kakashi. Semenjak ia menceritakan tentang keadaan Naruto pada jonin bermata satu itu dan Sakura, mereka sering terlihat di ruangan itu. Entah hanya untuk mampir selama istirahat makan siang atau bahkan hingga menginap disana. Diantara mereka berdua, Kakashi lah yang paling sering melihat Naruto dari layar. Meskipun ia selalu menutupi wajahnya dengan buku, tapi Tsunade tahu, bahwa perhatian pria itu tertuju pada Naruto yang berada di layar LCD yang terpasang di dinding.

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu, Kakashi. Kau sudah berusaha yang terbaik untuk melindungi Naruto."

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bicarakan, Tsunade-sama."

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyembunyikannya dariku, Kakashi? Membaca pikiranmu sama mudahnya seperti kau membaca buku menjijikanmu itu."

Keheningan mengikuti pernyataan Tsunade. Baik Kakashi maupun sang Godaime tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Aku pikir aku telah mengenal anak itu dengan baik," Kakashi memulai setelah sepuluh menit tak ada yang bersuara. Ia meletakan bukunya yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ke atas meja. "Dia selalu terlihat bersemangat dan penuh energi, meskipun terkadang ia terlihat melankolis. Dia adalah matahari, selalu menghangatkan orang-orang disekitarnya. Sebagai seseorang yang dipercayai Sandaime-sama untuk menjaga dan mendampinginya, aku gagal menyadari bahwa Naruto sendirilah yang sebenarnya membutuhkan matahari. Aku terlalu sibuk mengasihani diriku sendiri hingga tak menyadari apa yang sebenarnya dirasakan Naruto selama ini," penyesalan terdengar jelas di dalam suara Kakashi.

"Kita semua juga merasakan hal yang sama, Kakashi. Selama ini aku percaya Naruto bisa menghadapi semua rintangan yang ada didepannya, dan menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Kupikir karena itulah, ia punya kekuatan untuk takdir mengubah orang lain. Namun setelah melihat mata kelabu miliknya, aku sadar bahwa ia bukanlah manusia sempurna yang memiliki hati yang lebih besar dari dewa. Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang hampir kehilangan tujuannya untuk hidup. Ini memang terdengar aneh, tapi untuk beberapa alasan aku senang Naruto terkena jutsu itu. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada anak itu jika ia terus bersembunyi di balik topengnya," kata Tsunade dengan senyum pahit.

Wajah Kakashi yang tadinya muram kini berubah serius, seperti teringat sesuatu yang penting. "Tsunade-sama, bagaimana hasil penyelidikan di tempat Naruto terkena jutsu itu?"

"Ah, benar juga, aku belum memberitahumu tentang itu. Sebenarnya, mereka sudah kembali seminggu yang lalu. Aku mengirimkan beberapa Hyuuga dan Inuzuka untuk melacak jejak musuh yang dilaporkan Jiraiya disana. Namun karena sudah lebih dari dua minggu, mereka hampir tidak menemukan apa-apa disana. Untungnya, salah satu ninken (ninja dogs) Inuzuka mencium jejak samar milik seseorang. Tapi itu hanya berada di satu titik saja, seolah orang itu datang dan pergi dari udara kosong. Sama sekali tidak ada jejak kedatangan maupun kepergian orang itu, maupun jejak serupa di radius tiga kilometer di sekitar lokasi kejadian."

Otak Kakashi segera bekerja menganalisis segala kemungkinan yang terjadi. Jika musuh menggunakan shunshin, Inuzuka dan anjingnya pasti dapat mengikuti jejaknya, meskipun samar. Karena shunshin bukan benar-benar 'teleportasi', melainkan hanya pergerakan berpindah tempat yang cepat. Selain itu, jarak shunshin juga terbatas, maksimal dua kilometer. Jika musuh benar menggunakan shunshin, jejak yang sama pasti muncul lagi di dalam parameter lokasi penyelidikan.

"Jadi dia menggunakan semacam teknik ruang dan waktu, seperti Hiraishin (Thunder God Technique) milik Minato-sensei?" tanya Kakashi pada akhirnya.

"Itu dugaanku untuk saat ini. Jika dia dapat memanipulasi ruang dan waktu, dia adalah seorang shinobi yang tidak boleh diremehkan. Aku menduga dia setidaknya shinobi kelas A atau keatas."

"Apa mungkin Akatsuki, Tsunade-sama?"

"Aku juga awalnya berpikiran sama sepertimu ketika aku pikir Naruto terkena genjutsu waktu itu. Tapi Jiraiya mengatakan bahwa Akatsuki selalu bergerak berpasangan."

"Tapi jika musuh mampu memanipulasi ruang dan waktu dan juga memiliki pengetahuan yang luas mengenai fuuinjutsu, dia pasti shinobi kelas S, Tsunade-sama. Satu-satunya pihak yang paling diuntungkan dengan keadaan Naruto saat ini adalah Akatsuki," Kakashi mencoba membantah.

"Jika memang benar ini ulah Akatsuki, mereka pasti sudah mencoba mendapatkan Naruto dari sebulan yang lalu. Lagipula, bukan Akatsuki saja yang akan diuntungkan dengan kejadian ini. Akan ada puluhan nama yang bisa dijadikan bahan pertimbangan mengenai siapa yang bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang terjadi pada Naruto," jawab Tsunade spontan.

Kakashi tampak ingin kembali membantah Tsunade, namun ia memutuskan untuk membatalkan niatnya. Apa yang dikatakan Tsunade benar. Ada banyak orang yang bisa dicurigai atas kejadian ini. Mulai dari Iwa yang memiliki dendam dengan ayah Naruto, Namikaze Minato, meskipun kemungkinannya sangat kecil karena selama ini hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu tentang orang tua Naruto. Ia juga mencurigai Orochimaru. Hanya Kami-sama yang tahu apa yang ada di dalam pikiran orang itu. Tapi ada satu nama yang menurutnya paling mencurigakan, Danzo. Sejak dulu si veteran perang itu selalu memiliki ketertarikan dengan Kyuubi untuk kepentingan Konoha.

Sekarang yang menjadi pertanyaan: Apa sebenarnya tujuan musuh menyegel ingatan Naruto?

Tok, tok.

Jalan pikiran Kakashi terhenti ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk dari luar. Beberapa saat kemudian, dari balik pintu muncul Shizune, diikuti Sakura yang tampak lelah.

"Kau belum pulang, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade heran. Tidak biasanya gadis berambut merah jambu itu selesai selarut ini.

"Shizune-san tidak membiarkanku pulang sebelum aku bisa menguasai Chakura no Mesu (Chakra Scalpel) (1)," terang Sakura dengan senyum lelah.

"Hee, bukannya itu teknik lanjutan? Kenapa kau sudah mengajarkan teknik itu pada Sakura, Shizune?"

"Melihat perkembangan Sakura yang sangat pesat, aku pikir dia sudah siap untuk mempelajari teknik ini, Tsunade-sama. Dan tanpa diduga, dia bisa menguasai teknik ini dalam satu hari saja!" kata Shizune dengan bangga.

"Aku tidak sehebat itu Shizune-san. Lagipula aku masih harus lebih mendalami anotomi tubuh agar bisa menggunakan teknik ini dengan baik," kata Sakura merendah, tapi yang lain bisa melihat rona merah di pipi gadis itu.

"Jangan begitu, Sakura. Tidak banyak orang yang punya bakat sepertimu. Aku yakin dalam beberapa tahun kau bisa menandingi Tsunade-sama," puji Kakashi disertai dengan senyuman matanya, membuat semburat merah di pipi Sakura semakin jelas.

Shizune tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Sakura. Pandangannya kini ia alihkan ke layar LCD yang memperlihatkan Iruka yang tampak berbicara dengan Naruto. Matanya kemudian melebar begitu ia melihat Naruto. "Gawat! Aku belum membawakan Naruto makan malam!" serunya panik.

"Oh, kau tidak perlu khawatir. Iruka sudah membawakan anak itu ramen. Dan tampaknya ia lebih menyukai menu barunya daripada masakanmu, Shizune," kata Tsunade sambil menyeringai.

Sakura tersenyum melihat wajah Shizune yang ditekuk. Ia kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke wajah seseorang yang sudah menjadi teman setimnya yang ada di layar.

'Sepertinya ramen masih menjadi makanan favorit Naruto. Setidaknya ada satu hal yang tidak berubah darinya.'

Mata hijaunya meredup ketika ia melihat mata kelabu Naruto. Sudah hampir setahun ia bersama Naruto di dalam Tim Tujuh, namun tak satu kali pun ia memberikan perhatian padanya. Selama ini ia hanya terus terpaku pada Sasuke. Bahkan sampai saat ini pun, ia masih menyimpan harapan pada Sasuke, meskipun ia telah mengkhianati Konoha dan membuat ia dan Naruto terluka.

Sakura merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Padahal Naruto selalu melakukan apapun untuknya, bahkan mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk menepati janjinya padanya. Tapi tak satu kalipun ia berdiri disampingnya ketika teman pirangnya berjuang sendirian. Sakura hanya bersembunyi di balik punggung Naruto sementara anak itu menghadapi yang terburuk.

Sakura selalu berpikir bahwa Naruto hanya akan menghambat dirinya dan Sasuke. Tapi siapa sangka, pelajaran yang mereka pelajari di akademi ternyata tidak berguna ketika dihadapkan pada situasi hidup dan mati yang selalu dihadapi shinobi. Karena itulah, ia yang lulus sebagai kunoichi terbaik di angkatannya, hanya bisa terpaku ngeri ketika mereka berhadapan dengan Kirigakure no Kijin (Demon of the Hidden Mist) di misi kelas C pertama mereka.

"Kau tidak mencoba menemuinya, Sakura?" tanya Shizune yang menangkap raut sedih di wajah Sakura.

"Kurasa...aku masih belum siap, Shizune-san," terang Sakura.

"Naruto akan tinggal di rumah Iruka mulai besok. Sebaiknya kau menemuinya sekarang, karena mulai besok kau tidak bisa kesini lagi hanya untuk melihatnnya," kata Tsunade.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau merasa gugup, bagaimana kalau kita kesana bersama-sama?" tawar Shizune. "Dan sebagai pembimbingnya, kau juga sebaiknya ikut, Kakashi-san," lanjutnya begitu ia melihat Kakashi yang berusaha menyelinap keluar diam-diam.

Tiga pasang mata langsung tertuju pada Kakahi yang sudah berada di depan pintu, "Ah, tentu saja, Shizune," kata Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya. "Sebenarnya aku juga sudah tidak sabar untuk menemui murid kesayanganku. Jadi, tungu apalagi? Ayo cepat ke ruangan Naruto!"

* * *

(1) Chakura no Mesu, teknik yang digunakan ninja medis dengan membentuk chakra menjadi semacam pisau tajam di tangan pengguna. Biasa digunakan ketika operasi. Kelebihan teknik ini dengan _scalpel_ biasa yaitu bisa membuat luka didalam tubuh tanpa membuat luka fisik diluar tubuh, karena hanya memotong urat dan otot dibawah kulit. Teknik ini sering digunakan Kabuto dalam bertarung.

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **AN:**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini hingga sejauh ini. Special thanks for my lovely reviewers and their kind words! And many thanks for you who added this story to your favorite/alert list. #bow.**

 **Saya minta maaf jika deskripsi saya tentang Sakura ada yang menyinggung beberapa pembaca. Saya benar-benar tidak bermaksud bashing, kok. Peace!**

 **Nah, saya sudah memberikan beberapa hints mengenai siapa pelakunya. Tapi saya tetap tidak akan memberikan spoiler bagi siapapun yang bertanya. Just wait, okay?**

 **Untuk pair, dari awal saya memang belum kepikiran sih. Saya juga tidak menjanjikan adanya pair untuk kedepannya (for Naruto, I mean).**

 **Kedepannya, saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa mengunggah cerita ini setiap minggunya seperti biasa. Mungkin dua minggu sekali baru saya akan unggah. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.**

 **Lastly, I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review! Don't worry, I won't bite ...much.**


	5. In Which They Messed Up

**Disclaimer : Dunno. But I know for sure that Naruto is not mine.**

 **Warning : Canon, OOC, Gaje, Heavy themes, dll**

* * *

Untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di dalam dirinya. Sesuatu yang hangat dan asing perlahan menjalar didadanya yang selalu terasa kosong. Ia merasa sedikit tidak nyaman dengan perasaan yang tidak biasa ini, tapi entah kenapa ia menyukainya. Ia berpikir, mungkin Iruka lah yang menyebabkan ia merasakan perasaan aneh ini. Karena perasaan itu muncul ketika ia memakan ramen yang dibawakan pria itu. Perasaan itu kemudian muncul lagi ketika Iruka mengatakan akan membawanya pergi dari sini.

Ia benar-benar sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dunia luar yang sering diceritakan Iruka. Ada banyak hal yang ingin ia coba begitu ia keluar dari sini. Ia juga ingin merasakan kehangatan sinar matahari di luar sana.

Saat ini ia sedang mencoba menggambar sesuatu untuk ia berikan pada Iruka. Iruka bilang, jika ada orang yang berbuat baik padanya, ia harus berterima kasih pada orang itu. Akan lebih baik jika ia juga memberikan sesuatu kepadanya. Menurutnya, Iruka sudah berbuat baik padanya dengan memberikan makanan enak dan mengajaknya keluar. Jadi ia berencana untuk membuat gambar untuk diberikan kepada pria itu, karena Iruka bilang ia menyukai gambar buatannya.

Ia baru saja menyelesaikan gambarnya ketika ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk. Dilihatnya Iruka yang sedang membaca sebuah buku kecil segera bergerak untuk membuka pintu. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyembunyikan gambar yang baru diselesaikannya dibawah bantal. Ia tidak ingin siapapun yang datang ke ruangannya mencuri gambar yang akan diberikannya untuk Iruka.

Empat orang kemudian muncul dari balik pintu. Dua diantaranya sudah ia ketahui. Wanita berambut pirang yang bernama Senju Tsunade, namun ia memanggilnya Hokage-sama, karena Iruka juga memanggilnya seperti itu. Dan satu lagi wanita yang datang setiap hari ke ruangannya, yang ia panggil Shizune-san. Namun ia tidak pernah bertemu dua orang yang berjalan di belakang Shizune-san.

Orang pertama seorang laki-laki tinggi dengan rambut putih berantakan. Ia berpakaian seperti Iruka, namun ia memakai masker hitam yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya. Hitai-ate yang ia kenakan sengaja dimiringkan untuk menutupi sebelah matanya. Sementara mata yang satu lagi ia fokuskan ke buku orange kecil ditangannya.

Sementara orang kedua adalah seorang wanita yang lebih pendek dari Shizune-san. Dia memiliki warna rambut yang aneh, tapi menurutnya warna itu memang cocok untuknya. Ia memakai setelan berwarna merah dengan simbol lingkaran terlihat jelas di bagian depan roknya. Hitai-atenya ia pasang di atas kepala. Yang membuatnya bingung, wanita itu terus saja menundukkan wajahnya.

Mereka berempat berdiri di berbagai tempat di sekitar tempat tidurnya. Shizune-san berdiri di dekat Iruka yang sedang duduk. Hokage-sama berdiri agak jauh di seberang ruangannya bersama wanita asing tadi. Sementara pria berambut putih berdiri menyender di dekat pintu. Mata hitamnya tak pernah lepas dari buku yang dibacanya.

"Halo, Naruto. Maaf aku tidak membawakanmu makan malam tadi. Sebagai gantinya, besok aku akan bawakan bubur spesial buatanku dengan bayam dan wortel kesukaanmu!" kata Shizune riang.

Alisnya berkerut tidak suka. Setelah ia memakan ramen tadi, ia baru menyadari bahwa makanan yang selalu dibawa Shizune-san tidak enak dan hampir tidak ada rasanya. Apalagi sayuran hijau bernama bayam yang selama ini selalu ia hindari. Alasan kenapa selalu tidak ada bayam yang tersisa adalah karena ia selalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah yang ada di toilet.

"Ramen," katanya dengan sedikit lebih keras dari biasanya.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Naruto?" Shizune memasang wajah tidak mengerti.

"Bubur Shizune-san tidak enak. Besok ramen."

Terdengar suara dengusan pelan dari arah Tsunade-sama. Dilihatnya bibir wanita pirang itu melengkung keatas. Sementara wanita disampingnya masih menundukkan kepalanya, seolah tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi disekitarnya.

"Naruto, jangan tidak sopan pada Shizune-san. Bukankah selama ini kau selalu memakan makanan yang diberikan Shizune-san? Kenapa tiba-tiba kau mengatakan kalau masakannya tidak enak?" tegur Iruka.

"Memang tidak enak."

Iruka tampak ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya, tapi Shizune-san memotongnya terlebih dahulu. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Iruka-san. Tsunade-sama memang selalu bilang kalau masakanku kurang ada rasanya. Jadi...jadi, kalau Naruto memang tidak suka, kurasa...itu memang wajar," kata Shizune-san pelan dengan kepala tertunduk, membuatnya heran dengan perubahan sikap wanita itu yang tiba-tiba. Apa itu yang disebut dengan ekspresi 'sedih'? Tapi ia tidak melihat ada air yang keluar dari matanya. Mungkinkah itu 'kecewa'? Apapun itu, ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan wanita yang biasa memasang senyum dan sering tertawa itu berubah menjadi seperti itu.

"Eh, anu... um, maafkan aku, Shizune-san," kata Iruka pada akhirnya. Ia terlihat bingung ketika melihat sikap Shizune-san yang tiba-tiba berubah. Pria itu kemudian memandangnya, "Kau juga harus minta maaf, Naruto!" Mata hitam Iruka memandang tajam dirinya.

Ia tidak suka dengan nada yang digunakan Iruka padanya. Lagipula, kenapa ia harus minta maaf? Ia hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Bukankah Iruka sendiri yang bilang bahwa ia tidak boleh berbohong dan tidak perlu sungkan untuk mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya ada di pikirannya?

Mata itu. Kedua mata Iruka yang memandangnya saat ini, seperti mata orang-orang didalam mimpinya. Mereka yang selalu bilang bahwa ia adalah monster, orang yang tidak pantas hidup. Tanpa perlu diberitahu pun, ia tahu, bahwa mereka membencinya. Mereka tidak menginginkan keberadaannya. Kehangatan yang tadi muncul didadanya kini lenyap tak berbekas, digantikan perasaan kosong yang lebih menyesakkan dari sebelumnya.

Jika memang seperti itu, apa sekarang ini Iruka juga membencinya?

* * *

Tsunade mengerutkan alisnya ketika melihat perubahan sikap Naruto. Anak itu kini lagi-lagi menundukkan kepalanya. Bibirnya terlihat bergetar. Seluruh tubuhnya menegang. Ia menduga reaksi Iruka lah yang menjadi penyebabnya. Jika dibiarkan, anak itu akan kembali bersikap defensif pada semuanya dan akan sulit untuk mendapatkan kepercayaannya lagi. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Kakshi juga sepertinya berpikiran sama dengannya.

"Sudahlah, Iruka. Kita tidak bisa memaksa Naruto untuk memakan makanan yang tidak dia sukai. Lagipula bukankah besok adalah hari spesial karena dia akan meninggalkan tempat ini? Biarkan dia memakan ramen sepuasnya besok," kata Tsunade mencoba meringankan suasana.

Iruka memandang Tsunade tidak mengerti. Sebenarnya ia juga tidak masalah jika Naruto ingin memakan ramen. Tapi sikap Naruto pada Shizune tadi menurutnya tidak sopan.

"Bukan seperti itu, Hokage-sama—" Iruka menelan kembali kata-katanya ketika dilihatnya Tsunade memandang tajam dirinya. Dengan menggunakan dagunya, wanita itu menunjuk ke arah Naruto yang masih menundukkan kepalanya.

Perhatian semua orang kini tertuju pada bocah pirang yang tengah meremas krayon ditangannya dengan erat. Iruka segera menyadari apa yang menyebabkan perubahan sikap anak itu. Naruto pernah mengatakan bahwa ia sering bermimpi tentang orang-orang yang 'tidak ramah' padanya. Mereka memiliki mata yang jahat dan selalu mengikutinya kemanapun ia berlari. Sikapnya tadi pasti mengingatkannya pada orang-orang dimimpinya. Rasa bersalah kembali menyelimutinya. Padahal selama ini ia selalu berhati-hati untuk menjaga emosinya didepan Naruto. Tapi ketika ia telah mendapatkan kepercayaan Naruto, ia malah mengacaukannya.

"Naruto," kata Iruka pelan. Hatinya sakit ketika ia melihat Naruto berjengit setelah mendengar suaranya.

Ia mencoba menjaga suaranya tetap tenang, "Naruto, aku minta maaf atas perbuatanku tadi. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk bersikap kasar padamu. Aku hanya berpikir kau sudah membuat Shizune-san sedih dengan mengatakan masakannya tidak enak, jadi aku memintamu untuk meminta maaf padanya. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Iruka merasa lega ketika dilihatnya Naruto sudah mulai tenang. Perlahan ia mangangkat wajahnya dan menatap lurus Iruka, membuat pria itu tidak nyaman karena harus memandang bola mata kelabu yang tampak tak memiliki kehidupan miliknya. Namun Iruka menolak untuk memalingkan wajahnya, tahu bahwa ini momen yang sangat penting untuk merebut kembali kepercayaan Naruto. Senyumnya terkembang ketika anak itu memberikan anggukan kecil padanya.

"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Aku akan memberimu ramen sepuasnya besok. Jika kau masih belum puas, aku akan memberimu besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, dan besoknya lagi, sampai kapanpun sampai kau puas!"

Semua orang tersenyum ketika melihat sudut bibir Naruto sedikit terangkat keatas. Tak terkecuali Sakura. Sejak awal, hatinya sudah berat ketika memasuki ruangan tempat Naruto berada. Penyesalan, rasa bersalah, kesedihan dan masih banyak emosi negatif lain yang melingkupi hatinya saat itu. Ia merasa sudah gagal menjadi teman Naruto, jadi ia berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidak pantas untuk menatap mata Naruto lagi.

Dada Sakura semakin sesak ketika ia melihat reaksi Naruto ketika anak itu dihadapkan pada emosi negatif orang lain. Padahal Iruka-sensei hanya sedikit menaikkan volume suaranya, tapi Naruto menganggap Iruka adalah orang yang akan menyakitinya. Ia teringat ketika ia sering membentak dan memukul Naruto ketika mereka satu tim dulu. Waktu itu ia menganggap itu biasa saja, bahkan beberapa orang mungkin akan menganggap itu hal yang lucu, karena Naruto tampak tak terpengaruh dengan setiap pukulan yang diberikan Sakura, bahkan ia masih sempat memberikan cengiran lebarnya pada gadis itu. Ia sempat berpikir mungkin anak itu terlalu bodoh dan keras kepala, bahkan cenderung _masochist_ , karena tak mungkin ada orang normal yang bisa memberikan senyuman yang begitu tulus pada orang yang berulang kali meyakitinya.

Sekarang setelah Sakura melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, Naruto bukanlah anak bodoh, keras kepala, atau _masochist._ Dia hanya sudah terlalu sering diperlakukan tidak adil oleh penduduk dan anak-anak di akademi, sehingga ia menganggap perlakuan Sakura sudah menjadi hal yang wajar. Ia menganggap hal seperti itu sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Memikirkan itu, membuat dadanya lagi-lagi terasa sesak.

"Nah, Naruto," suara Tsunade membuat Sakura kembali fokus ke tujuannya semula datang kesana, "Ada dua orang yang ingin aku kenalkan padamu. Aku harap kau bisa berteman baik dengan mereka seperti Iruka."

Kakashi yang semula hanya berdiri didekat pintu kini berpindah ke samping Tsunade. Buku kecilnya kini ia sembunyikan entah dimana. Disertai dengan senyuman khas miliknya, ia memperkenalkan diri (lagi) pada muridnya. "Yo. Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Senang bertemu denganmu."

Naruto melirik Iruka sebentar, yang dibalas pria itu dengan anggukan kecil. Naruto kemudian memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan membungkukkan badannya sedikit. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Hatake-san."

"Panggil saja aku Kakashi. Hatake-san membuatku terdengar seperti pak tua," katanya santai.

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, "Bukankah kau memang pak tua?"

"Maa, aku tidak setua itu, Naruto."

"Iruka bilang orang dengan rambut putih adalah orang yang sudah tua." Semua orang sweatdrop mendengar pernyataan polos Naruto.

"Naruto, tidak semua orang berambut putih adalah orang yang sudah tua. Ada beberapa orang yang memang terlahir dengan rambut putih seperti Kakashi-san. Orang yang sudah benar-benar tua akan memiliki kerutan atau garis-garis tipis di wajahnya." Iruka mencoba menjelaskan pada Naruto.

"Wajah Kakashi-san tidak terlihat, jadi aku tidak tahu."

"Yah, untuk beberapa alasan aku tidak bisa menunjukkan wajahku pada orang-orang. Tapi mungkin suatu saat aku bisa menunjukkannya padamu, Naruto, jika kau mau berteman denganku," kata Kakashi dengan senyum khasnya.

Naruto terlihat tidak yakin, namun ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan pernyataan Kakashi. Mata kelabunya kini beralih ke gadis berambut merah muda yang kini tengah menatap lurus dirinya. Mata hijau cerahnya sempat membuatnya terpaku karena keindahannya, namun ia juga melihat ada banyak hal yang tersembunyi di balik dua bola mata itu.

"Selamat malam. Perkenalkan, namaku Haruno Sakura. Panggil saja aku Sakura. Senang bertemu denganmu," suara Sakura terdengar bergetar.

Seperti yang dilakukan sebelumnya, Naruto membungkukan badannya sedikit kearah gadis itu dan memberikan namanya. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu juga, Sakura-san."

Iruka melihat mata Sakura berkilat sedih ketika mendengar namanya disebut oleh Naruto. Ia berpikir mungkin karena _suffix_ san yang diberikan Naruto padanya. Otaknya kemudian bekerja mencari cara untuk mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu. "Naruto, Kakashi-san dan Sakura adalah anggota dari Tim Tujuh. Kakashi-san sebagai jonin pembimbing dan Sakura adalah genin yang berada dibawah asuhannya."

"... Lalu, dimana dua genin yang lain?"

'Sial' _,_ rutuk Iruka. Ia lupa kalau Naruto adalah anak yang memiliki pengamatan yang luar biasa. Mengajarkan sesuatu pada Naruto memang sulit, karena ia hanya bisa mengerti jika langsung dipraktekan. Memberinya teori dan penjelasan hanya akan membuat frustasi orang yang mengajarkannya. Tapi anak itu adalah seorang pengamat yang sangat baik. Dalam pertarungan, ia bisa dengan cepat mengamati situasi dan membuat taktik yang cerdas untuk mengalahkan lawannya. Dengan kemampuannya itu, Naruto pasti ingat penjelasannya tentang jonin pembimbing yang memimpin tiga genin tadi.

Iruka kembali mengutuki perbuatannya yang lagi-lagi mengacaukan suasana. Ia mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan ke topik lain, berharap agar Naruto melupakan pertanyaannya. Namun ketika ia baru saja membuka mulutnya, sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

"Kedua teman setimku sedang tidak bisa bertugas saat ini. Satu orang sedang berada di luar Konoha dan satunya lagi. . . sedang sakit," Suara Sakura terdengar sedih dan putus asa, terutama di kalimat terakhir, namun ia berusaha membuatnya terdengar senormal mungkin. Bahkan ia memaksakan sebuah senyum terpasang diwajahnya.

Naruto hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar jawaban dari Sakura. Semua orang merasa lega ketika anak itu tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Sementara itu, Sakura kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya, kali ini ia sengaja memiringkan badannya dan bergerak sedikit ke belakang Tsunade.

"Kurasa untuk hari ini cukup untuk perkenalan saja. Ini sudah cukup larut. Lagipula, besok Naruto juga pasti akan sibuk dengan persiapannya untuk pindah," kata Tsunade yang disambut anggukan setuju dari yang lain.

"Aku juga akan pulang sekarang, Naruto. Ada beberapa hal yang harus diurus di rumahku sebelum kau datang besok," kata Iruka.

Mulut Naruto terbuka seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Iruka, namun ia menutupnya kembali. Akhirnya ia hanya memberikan anggukan kecil pada Iruka, membuat pria itu menaikan alisnya bingung.

* * *

Tsunade, Kakashi dan Iruka kini tengah berada di kantor Hokage. Shizune tetap tinggal di rumah sakit untuk mengawasi Naruto. Sementara Sakura langsung pulang kerumahnya setelah bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Iruka, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua kebutuhan Naruto?"

"Sudah, Hokage-sama. Beberapa minggu yang lalu saya sudah mengambil beberapa barang dari apartemen Naruto. Meskipun kondisi di sana berantakan, namun untungnya tidak ada barang-barang pribadi Naruto yang diambil."

Tiga minggu yang lalu Iruka dengan diantar oleh Kakashi yang baru saja kembali dari misinya pergi ke apartemen Naruto untuk mengambil beberapa baju ganti untuk Naruto. Meskipun di rumah sakit memang sudah disediakan piyama untuk para pasien, tapi Iruka berpikir Naruto mungkin akan lebih suka pakaian kasual dengan warna yang lebih cerah, seperti orange misalnya. Tapi begitu sampai disana, mereka dibuat terkejut dengan kondisi apartemen yang berantakan. Coretan-coretan tidak jelas menghiasi dinding, kursi dan meja yang sudah tidak jelas lagi posisinya, pot-pot berisikan tanaman hias yang sudah pecah dan membuat tanah dialamnya berceceran mengotori lantai, kasur yang sudah terpisah dengan ranjangnya, cup-cup ramen kosong yang dibiarkan berceceran di dapur, bahkan kaca jendela yang terletak di samping tempat tidur Naruto juga ikut pecah.

Siapapun tahu bahwa bukan Naruto sendirilah yang menyebabkan semua kekacauan yang ada disana. Melihat itu, Kakashi langsung memanggil ninken-nya untuk menyelidiki siapa yang betanggung jawab atas aksi vandalisme itu.

Sementara Kakashi dan anjingnya menyusuri setiap inchi apartemen untuk mencari petunjuk, Iruka sibuk untuk mengecek apakah ada barang-barang pribadi Naruto yang hilang.

Satu jam kemudian Kakashi dan anjingnya berhasil menemukan beberapa petunjuk mengenai pelakunya. Ada sekitar lima atau enam orang yang memasuki apartemen Naruto dua hari sebelumnya, dilihat dari masih kuatnya aroma orang-orang yang pernah ke sana. Bahkan ada beberapa diantara mereka yang memakan ramen instan yang ada di lemari dapur Naruto. Kakashi juga menemukan laci rahasia di kamar mandi Naruto, tersembunyi dibalik salah satu ubin di dekat wastafel. Kakashi menduga, itu adalah tempat Naruto menyimpan uang dan barang-barang berharga miliknya. Tapi jika memang seperti itu, Naruto memang sudah sering mengalami kejadian semacam ini, dan dia sengaja membuat tempat khusus dimana orang-orang itu tidak bisa menemukannya dengan mudah. Memikirkan hal itu membuat Kakashi marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa melindungi putra semata wayang sensei-nya itu.

Sementara itu, Iruka tidak menemukan banyak barang pribadi Naruto disana. Mungkin karena memang sebagian besar sudah di bawa Naruto ketika pergi dengan Jiraiya dulu. Iruka hanya menemukan dua kaos hitam dan satu celana, yang sekarang sudah dibawa ke rumahnya. Karena jumlahnya yang sedikit, Iruka tidak jadi untuk membawakannya ke Naruto. Untuk sementara, dia membiarkan Naruto untuk menggunakan pakaian dari rumah sakit. Naruto sendiri terlihat tidak terlalu peduli dengan hal itu.

"Aku akan mengirimkan seseorang untuk mengantar tas berisi barang-barang Naruto yang sempat dibawanya ketika pergi dengan Jiraiya. Tas itu baru saja kembali dari pemeriksaan Inoichi dan lainnya, untuk mencari petunjuk mengenai pelaku si pembuat segel, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil," kata Tsunade.

Iruka mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Tsunade. "Hokage-sama, apa ada kemajuan mengenai penyelidikan mengenai apa yang terjadi di apartemen Naruto?" tanya Iruka.

Mata coklat Tsunade berkilat marah ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi di apartemen Naruto. "Setelah Kakashi membawa enam pemuda sipil itu, Departemen Interogasi dan Penyidikan menemukan puluhan nama lain yang juga pernah melakukan hal serupa di apartemen Naruto. Semuanya adalah warga sipil, mulai dari anak berusia empat belas tahun hingga pria paruh baya berusia tiga puluh enam tahun. Motif mereka masih belum jelas. Yang lebih muda mengatakan mereka hanya iseng, sedangkan orang-orang yang lebih tua mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak sadar melakukannya karena pengaruh alkohol. Mereka mengaku sudah lama mereka melakukan hal itu, kurang lebih lima atau enam tahun. Mereka selalu melakukannya ketika Naruto sedang tidak berada didalam. Mereka juga melakukannya di waktu-waktu tertentu untuk menghindari patroli ANBU. Awalnya mereka hanya melakukan hal kecil, seperti mencoret-coret pintu atau melempari jendela dengan kerikil, tapi semakin lama mereka semakin berani karena Naruto tidak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun. Ketika aksi vandalisme mereka mulai merambah ke dalam apartemen, Naruto sudah tidak pernah lagi mengunci pintu apartemennya, karena mereka selalu bisa masuk kedalam baik dengan memecah kaca jendela ataupun membuka paksa pintu apartemen. Tapi semenjak itu jumlah mereka menjadi bertambah drastis dan juga menjadi semakin sering melakukan aksinya." Tsunade mengambil nafas dalam untuk meredakan amarahnya yang sempat memuncak.

"Tapi karena mereka adalah penduduk sipil, kita tidak bisa campur tangan secara langsung mengenai kasus itu," lanjut Tsunade. "Hukum di Konoha dibedakan menjadi hukum untuk shinobi dan hukum untuk masyarakat sipil. Hal itu sudah berlaku sejak pemerintahan Nidaime Hokage, karena banyaknya protes dari kalangan penduduk mengenai ketidakadilan pemberlakuan hukum di Konoha. Masyarakat sipil tidak terbiasa dengan metode interogasi shinobi yang brutal dan cenderung tidak manusiawi, jadi Konoha membentuk satuan khusus untuk menangani kasus pelanggaran hukum bagi penduduk sipil di bawah departemen yang dipimpin Ibiki, yaitu Departemen Interogasi dan Penyidikan.

"Meskipun berada dibawah pimpinannya, Ibiki tidak bisa campur tangan mengenai apapun yang ada di dalam sana karena adanya ketentuan yang dibuat dan dicap sendiri oleh Nidaime. Bahkan Dewan pun juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengenai apapun keputusan yang telah dikeluarkan. Yah, meskipun para orang tua itu juga tidak peduli dengan urusan masyarakat sipil, sih."

"Jadi, jika mereka memutuskan bahwa orang-orang itu tidak bersalah, kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, begitu, Tsunade-sama?" Suara Kakahi terdengar tenang, namun Tsunade dan Iruka bisa merasakan kemarahan yang tersembunyi dibaliknya.

"Sayangnya, itulah yang akan terjadi, Kakashi," kata Tsunade dengan nada lelah.

Iruka mengerti mengapa Kakashi marah. Naruto seolah memiliki daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang yang mau mengenalnya lebih jauh. Semacam kharisma yang membuat orang-orang untuk percaya padanya. Menjadi jonin pembimbingnya selama satu tahun pasti membuat Kakashi memiliki perasaan terhadap anak itu, sama seperti dirinya. Meskipun hanya berperan sebagai gurunya di akademi, ia sudah menganggap Naruto sebagai salah satu orang yang paling berharga baginya. Melihat Naruto diperlakukan secara tidak adil oleh penduduk membuatnya sedih sekaligus marah. Sedih karena Naruto tidak cukup mempercayainya untuk mengatakan masalah pribadinya dan marah karena tidak mampu membaca anak itu dengan lebih baik. Dia benar-benar tertipu dengan topeng yang dikenakan anak itu.

'Jika saja situasinya berbeda, Naruto pasti bisa menjadi infiltrator atau mata-mata yang hebat.' Iruka tersenyum sendiri memikirkan kehebatan murid kesayangannya, meskipun agak ironis juga.

"Iruka." Panggilan Tsunade menghentikan lamunan Iruka.

"Ya, Hokage-sama?"

"Mulai besok kau dibebas tugaskan dari posisimu sebagai guru di akademi. Sebagai gantinya, kau akan melakukan misi khusus untuk merawat Naruto hingga dia bisa bersosialisasi lagi. Misi khusus ini akan dibayar setingkat dengan bayaran misi kelas A ke atas, karena kau harus bisa menjaga kerahasiaan tentang kondisi Naruto. Aku akan mengirimkan uang bulanan untuk memenuhi kebutuhan hidup kalian selama misi ini berlangsung. Selain itu, aku juga kan mengirimkan beberapa ANBU untuk menjaga rumah kalian."

"Saya mengerti, Hokage-sama," balas Iruka dengan nada serius. "Jika boleh saya tahu, siapa yang akan menjadi pengganti saya di akademi?"

Tsunade menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah menanyakan alasan Iruka.

"Sebenarnya saya sudah menyusun kurikulum pembelajaran di kelas yang saya ajar. Semua kurikulum itu sudah teragenda sampai akhir tahun pelajaran. Saya ingin membahas masalah ini dengan pengajar yang baru, agar tidak ada materi yang tertinggal atau muncul lagi nantinya."

"Kalau begitu kau bisa mendatanginya di akademi besok sebelum kau menjemput Naruto. Penampilannya sangat mencolok, kau tidak akan melewatkannya. Dia seorang tokubetsu jonin (1) bernama Mitarashi Anko."

* * *

(1) Tokubetsu Jonin, atau disingkat Tokujo adalah tingakatan ninja antara chunin dan jonin. Mereka memang tidak memiliki kemampuan setingkat jonin, namun mereka adalah ninja yang memiliki keahlian yang mendalam dibidang tertentu. Salah satu contoh tokujo yang tekenal adalah Morino Ibiki, yang sangat ahli dalam komunikasi dan psikis manusia, membuatnya piawai dalam mendapatkan informasi dari para tawanan.

* * *

 **X**

 **X**

 **AN:**

Wow... Obito jadi tersangka utama ternyata. Memang wajar si. Tsunade dan Kakashi menyimpulkan bahwa itu adalah teknik jikukan, tapi masih banyak kemungkinan lain selain jikukan, dan Obito tentunya. Misalnya aja teknik nyelem dibawah tanahnya Zetsu, atau teleport dengan bantuan makhluk kuchiyose, atau teknik rinnegannya klan Ootsuki, atau teknik jump-nya para jumper, atau nebeng Abra buat teleport, atau kemampuan apparate dan dissaparate milik penyihir, atau... Yah, begitulah. Masih banyak kemungkinan lain intinya.

Tapi terima kasih sudah menyampaikan pendapat! Sankyuu na~

Naruto bakalan ingat lagi kok, tapi ngga di waktu-waktu dekat ini. Saya masih berusaha untuk membangun hubungan Naruto dengan yang lain, meskipun hanya sebatas Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi, Shizune, Tsunade dan (mungkin) Jiraiya. Jadi rookie 9 plus tim Guy kayaknya masih belum tahu soal Naruto.

Untuk Sasuke, berhubung dia masih bersemedi ria bareng neng Orochi, saya ngga bisa minta dia buat tampil untuk waktu dekat ini. Salah-salah begitu baru ngetuk pintu gua mereka, saya langsung ditangkep buat dijadiin makanannya Manda... Jadi maaf, untuk Sasuke kayaknya harus menunggu dulu.

Okay. Selanjutnya saya berterimakasih yang sudah memberikan review! Aikawarazu yasashii ne~, kimitachi wa.

Terima kasih juga buat yang udah follow dan favorite cerita ini, dan juga buat yang sudah mau baca cerita gaje ini.

I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	6. In Which They Began To Move

**Disclaimer : Naruto still not mine, though.**

 **Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, heavy themes, typos, etc**

 **Genre : Entahlah… Sepertinya saya sudah mengembangkannya menjadi bukan hanya sekedar angst/hurt/comfort**

* * *

Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan murid-murid Iruka hingga harus mendapatkan Anko sebagai guru penggantinya. Ninja Konoha yang satu itu memang terkenal di seluruh Negara Api, bahkan mungkin lebih sebagai kunoichi paling berisik, narsis, sadis, mematikan, tidak kenal ampun dan . . . paling uhm . . . seksi, menggoda serta menggairahkan di Konoha, Mitarashi Anko. Entah itu bisa disebut sebagai kemalangan atau keberuntungan.

Sebenarnya Iruka dan Kakashi sudah berusaha keras untuk mengubah keputusan Tsunade, khawatir dengan masa depan generasi penerus shinobi Konoha. Tapi mengingat Tsunade yang belum lama kembali ke Konoha setelah sekian lama mengembara untuk berjudi dan tidak terlalu memahami perkembangan gossip seputar para shinobi Konoha, jadi ia tidak tahu kunoichi macam apa seorang Mitarashi Anko itu. Tsunade hanya tahu bahwa Anko adalah mantan murid Orochimaru yang menjadi korban Ten no Juin (Cursed Seal of Heaven) dari si penggila immortalitas itu. Ketika Kakashi mencoba memeberitahunya mengenai 'keabnormalan' Anko dan puluhan alasan mengenai –kenapa-Anko-tidak-bisa-menjadi-pengajar-di-akademi, dia malah mendapat ceramah eksklusif dari sang Hokage agar tidak sembarangan menilai orang hanya dari luarnya saja dan untuk selalu melihat lebih jauh kedalam.

Iruka sendiri sudah mengajukan beberapa nama yang menurutnya cocok untuk menggantikan Anko, namun semenjak invasi Suna dan Oto (Sound), jumlah chunin dan jonin di Konoha berkurang cukup signifikan, membuatnya kesulitan untuk mencari orang yang masih lowong. Hampir semua nama yang disebutkannya tadi sudah terlanjur mendapat tugas di beberapa departemen khusus, perpustakaan, gedung arsip, rumah sakit dan beberapa gedung pemerintahan lain di Konoha.

Haah, kalau saja Kotetsu dan Izumo belum menandatangani kontrak untuk menjadi penjaga gerbang selama sepuluh tahun dan Ebisu bersedia untuk mengajar murid selain Konohamaru, pasti tidak akan seperti ini jadinya.

Semakin mendekati akademi, perasaan Iruka semakin tidak enak, dan entah kenapa ia merasa mendengar rintihan pilu dari murid-murid kesayangannya.

Tak berapa lama kemudian gedung akademi terlihat didepannya. Ia segera mempercepat langkahnya dan segera menuju ke ruang kelas yang biasa diajarnya. Setibanya didepan pintu, Iruka mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, mempersiapkan diri untuk melihat pandemonium yang diciptakan oleh seorang Anko.

Krieeet . . .

Hening.

Tak ada seorangpun yang bersuara begitu ia membuka pintu. Iruka bisa merasakan tatapan semua orang yang sekarang tertuju padanya, namun ia sendiri terpaku dengan mata coklat tak berpupil milik seorang wanita yang kini tengah menjilati permukaan kunai yang ada ditangannya.

* * *

Anko terlihat geli dengan situasi yang sedang dihadapinya. Bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil ketika mengetahui Iruka tengah menatap intens dirinya. Dengan cekatan, ia turun dari meja siswa salah satu yang sedang didudukinya. Ia melirik sekilas ke arah murid yang sempat menghiburnya tadi. Seringainya semakin lebar ketika melihat sorot ketakutan di mata bocah itu. Pandangannya beralih ke arah pipi anak dihadapannya yang masih mengeluarkan darah –akibat lemparan kunai miliknya. Tanpa sadar ia mengangkat kembali kunainya dan sekali lagi merasakan rasa metal dan karat di indera pengecapnya.

Layaknya seekor predator yang mendekati mangsanya, Anko bergerak perlahan mendekati sang chunin yang masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu. Gerakannya yang bagai ular, gesit dan lihai, memang mampu menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

"Ara, ara. Iruka-kun~." Anko mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, membuat bagian depan dadanya yang tidak tertutupi mantel panjangnya terlihat dengan jelas. Tanpa sadar Iruka menelan ludahnya dan segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat seringai Anko kembali muncul. Tangannya yang tidak memegang kunai bergerak ke pipi Iruka tanpa ragu. Dengan gerakan pelan dan . . . sensual, dia itu menghipnotis chunin malang itu dengan buaian lembutnya. "Menemuiku?" bisisknya dengan suara serak tepat ditelinga Iruka.

* * *

Perlu lima menit penuh bagi Iruka untuk menenangkan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya yang menegang. Ia tahu Anko hanya bermain-main dengannya. Tapi nalurinya mengalahkan logikanya. Di usianya yang sudah dua puluhan tahun, dia memang belum pernah sekalipun merasakan apa yang seharusnya laki-laki seusianya rasakan, yaitu keinginan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan lawan jenisnya. Agak menyedihkan memang, namun ia puas dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Ia memang sedikit iri setiap kali melihat rekan-rekannya jalan bersama pasangannya, namun ini adalah pilihannya sendiri. Ia tidak ingin membuat orang yang disayanginya bersedih jika ia meninggal dalam misi suatu saat nanti, karena ia sendiri tahu betul bagaimana rasanya ditinggal oleh orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Iruka kembali memfokuskan dirinya ke wanita dihadapannya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan jahil. Tanpa mempedulikan puluhan pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, ia mencengkeram tangan Anko yang kini sudah bergerak melingkari lehernya. Dengan paksa, ia menyeret sang tokujō keluar dari ruangan kelas, tak ingin Anko membuat ulah lebih banyak lagi.

Wanita itu sudah melukai salah satu siswa dan membuat mereka melihat pemandangan yang seharusnya tidak boleh mereka lihat. Dan itu semua ia lakukan sebelum jam pelajaran kedua di hari pertamanya bekerja! Astaga. Iruka memang sudah sering mendengar tentang kegilaan Anko, namun ia tidak menyangka akan separah ini.

Begitu mereka sudah berada di pelataran akademi yang sepi, Iruka melepaskan cengkeramannya. Wajah Anko terlihat sedikit kesal dengan perlakuan yang baru saja diterimanya, namun seringai jahil masih terpasang diwajahnya.

"Pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya pacar Iruka-kun. Kau sepertinya tidak tahu bagaimana cara memperlakukan seorang wanita dengan baik."

Iruka harus mengerahkan seluruh kesabarannya untuk tidak langsung berteriak dihadapan Anko. "Aku membawamu kemari bukan untuk membicarakan masalah pribadiku, Anko-san," kata Iruka geram. Wajahnya yang biasa berwarna tan itu kini memerah karena menahan marah.

"Hoo? Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?" tanya Anko mulai serius. Sebelah tangannya ia tempatkan di pinggang, sementara tangannya yang satu lagi memainkan kunai yang sedari tadi masih dipegangnya.

"Sebenarnya tujuan awalku hanya ingin membicarakan masalah kurikulum kelas denganmu. Tapi kurasa hal itu bisa menunggu. Ada banyak hal yang ingin aku tanyakan denganmu saat ini." Anko hanya menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah memeberi isyarat bagi Iruka untuk melanjutkan.

"Pertama-tama, siapa yang memberitahumu bahwa menyerang murid adalah tindakan yang legal?" Mata hitam Iruka menatap tajam sepasang mata coklat didepannya.

Anko hanya memandang datar Iruka, sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Aku tidak ingat kalau itu tertulis di peraturan, hukum, ataupun undang-undang Konoha."

Iruka menggertakan giginya frustasi. Wanita dihadapannya benar-benar membuatnya kehilangan kesabaran. "Memang tidak ada peraturan yang mengatur hal itu. Tapi mereka masih anak-anak, mereka-"

"Adalah calon shinobi," potong Anko dingin. "Mereka harus belajar untuk menghadapi rasa sakit. Belajar bagaimana untuk tetap tenang meskipun dibawah situasi hidup dan mati. Bagaimana cara agar tidak membocorkan informasi kepada musuh meskipun dibawah siksaan sekalipun, ataupun bagaimana cara mendapatkan informasi dari musuh bagaimanapun caranya. Belajar untuk menggunakan segala cara untuk memenangkan pertarungan, baik secara _fair_ ataupun dengan cara licik dan kotor. Belajar bagaimana cara memanipulasi orang lain untuk mendapatkan apa yang kita butuhkan. Belajar bagaimana cara menyusup ke wilayah musuh dan menjadi mata-mata. Dan tentunya," Anko memandang Iruka lurus-lurus, "belajar bagaimana cara untuk membunuh."

Iruka terpaku begitu mendengar pernyataan Anko. Semua yang dikatakannya memang benar. Anak-anak itu memilih karir sebagai shinobi, tanpa memiliki bayangan sedikitpun mengenai bagaimana kehidupan shinobi yang sebenarnya. Mungkin sebagian anak yang merupakan keturunan klan sudah punya gambaran mengenai sisi gelap dunia yang akan mereka masuki, namun tidak bagi anak-anak sipil yang hanya memikirkan kebanggaan yang akan diperolehnya jika ia menyandang titel 'shinobi'. Mereka berpikir dengan menjadi bagian dari pasukan militer Konoha, mereka bisa mengangkat derajat keluarga mereka.

Memiliki hitai-ate, dihormati para penduduk sipil, dan bahkan disegani oleh sebagian besar pejabat Hi no Kuni (Land of Fire). Itulah mengapa para penduduk sipil berlomba-lomba memasukkan anak-anak mereka ke akademi ninja, tak peduli berapapun biaya yang harus mereka keluarkan agar bisa 'melicinkan' proses masuk ke bangku akademi yang memiliki kuota terbatas itu.

Sungguh pemikiran yang dangkal.

Meskipun Iruka sendiri selalu menolak untuk melakukan praktek-praktek tersebut, namun pengajar di akademi bukanlah dia seorang. Banyak sekali oknum yang tergiur dengan uang yang ditawarkan para penduduk sipil tersebut. Sama sekali tidak terlintas dipikiran mereka tentang nyawa anak-anak yang mereka pertaruhkan.

"Mereka sudah bukan anak-anak lagi begitu mendapatkan hitai-ate mereka," lanjut Anko. "Hukum di Konoha menyatakan bahwa mereka sudah dewasa dan wajib untuk menuruti apapun yang dikatakan atasan mereka tanpa kecuali. Kau tidak bisa melindungi mereka selamanya, Iruka. Jika kau terus memanjakan mereka, bocah-bocah ingusan itu hanya akan mati sia-sia di misi kelas C pertama mereka. Semua pelajaran yang kau berikan hanya akan menjadi bahan hapalan di kepala mereka. Namun, diluar sana, yang bertahan hidup bukanlah orang yang pintar menghitung sudut lemparan shuriken atau orang yang hapal seluruh isi buku tentang kode etik shinobi. Yang bertahan hidup adalah orang yang memiliki insting bertahan hidup yang kuat. Mereka yang tidak segan-segan untuk melakukan apa saja agar bisa tetap hidup. Jika mereka saja sudah ketakutan dengan pertunjukan kecil yang aku lakukan tadi, maka, seperti yang aku katakan tadi, mereka sudah pasti akan mati sebelum mereka mencapai chunin." Anko mengatakan semuanya dengan nada datar yang membuat Iruka tidak nyaman.

"Tapi hanya sepertiga dari mereka yang akan benar-benar menjadi genin. Kau tidak perlu memperlakukan mereka semua seolah-olah mereka akan langsung diterjunkan ke medan perang setelah mereka lulus nanti," ujar Iruka berusaha berargumen, namun tatapan datar yang ditunjukkan Anko padanya tetap tidak berubah.

"Apa kau lupa, Iruka? Dengan jumlah shinobi kita yang sekarang sudah berkurang, Konoha harus menambah kembali kekuatan militernya. Secepatnya."

Mata Iruka melebar begitu ia mengerti maksud Anko.

"Tebakanmu benar," ucap Anko diiringi dengan seringainya yang biasa, namun Iruka bisa menangkap sekelebat kegetiran di dalam bola mata coklatnya. "Walaupun Hokage tidak menyetujuinya, namun yang mengatur desa ini bukan dia saja. Senang atau tidak, para orang tua itu juga ikut andil dalam setiap pengambilan keputusan di Konoha. Khusus untuk tahun ini dan tahun-tahun berikutnya, semua lulusan akademi akan langsung menjadi genin. Tanpa terkecuali. Mereka juga akan diikutsertakan dalam ujian chunin tahun itu juga."

"Tapi... Itu... Mereka... " Iruka kehilangan kata-kata.

Yang benar saja! Mengikutsertakan genin-genin tak berpengalaman ke arena pertarungan maut, itu hampir sama seperti kejahatan genosida yang pernah dilakukan Kiri dulu (1). Mungkin para dewan sialan itu ingin memberikan kesan bahwa Konoha masih layak untuk menduduki jabatan sebagai desa shinobi terkuat di Negeri Elemental, namun jika itu mengorbankan puluhan nyawa anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, maka Tekad Api yang selama ini dibangga-banggakan mereka sudah tidak ada artinya lagi.

"Jika anak-anak itu tidak dipersiapkan dari sekarang, ujian chunin nanti benar-benar akan menjadi neraka bagi mereka. Para jonin yang bertugas untuk menjadi pembimbing mereka tidak akan sempat memberikan pelatihan yang cukup dengan menumpuknya misi yang harus mereka kerjakan. Kerusakan desa dan melemahnya perdagangan pasca invasi menuntut Konoha untuk terus mendapatkan pemasukan anggaran dari permintaan misi. Semua tim diwajibkan untuk melakukan semua misi yang tersedia, baik itu hanya misi kelas rendahan hingga misi kelas S."

Iruka termangu begitu mendengar semua yang diceritakan Anko. Ia benci mengakuinya, tapi semua yang dikatakan wanita itu lagi-lagi benar. Anak-anak itu harus segera dipersiapkan untuk menghadapi kehidupan shinobi yang sebenarnya. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus membuang sifat manja dan egois mereka jauh-jauh dan belajar untuk saling bekerja sama dalam tim.

"Dari ekspresi wajahmu, sepertinya kau sudah paham dengan alasan tindakanku tadi. Jadi, apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

"Huh?" Iruka yang pikirannya masih dibayangi dengan semua yang baru saja dikatakan Anko merasa bingung dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak itu.

Anko berdecak tidak sabar. "Kau tadi bilang 'pertama-tama'. Jadi, apa hal 'kedua' yang ingin kau tanyakan? Dan sebaiknya kau cepat, Iruka. Semakin kau berlama-lama mencegatku disini, waktu berhargaku bersama murid-murid lucu itu semakin berkurang," kata Anko dengan senyuman yang mirip dengan senyuman mantan gurunya. Senyuman yang sukses membuat bulu roma Iruka berdiri karena aura gelap yang tiba-tiba muncul menyelimuti Anko.

"Eto... Sebenarnya, ini tentang pakaian yang kau gunakan," kata Iruka canggung. Jari telunjuknya menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Mata hitamnya ia arahkan ke samping, menjauhi pemandangan yang disuguhkan Anko.

Senyum jahil kembali tersungging di bibir si Nona Ular. Mantel coklat panjangnya sengaja ia sibakkan, menampilkan kaos jaring-jaring berwarna hitam ketat yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuhnya dengan sangat jelas, ditambah lagi dengan rok jingga super mini yang mengundang rasa penasaran setiap pria akan pemandangan apa yang ada di baliknya.

"Kau menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda.

"Ap- Bukan itu maksudku!" Dengan wajah memerah, entah karena malu atau marah, Iruka melanjutkan, "Tidak sopan jika mengajar anak-anak dengan pakaian seperti itu! Aku mungkin bisa menerima alasanmu yang tadi, tapi ini masalah lain. Mereka masih dibawah umur, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menggunakan pakaian tidak senonoh seperti itu didepan mereka. Kau-"

"Geez. Kau cerewet sekali, Iruka," Anko melempar pandangan bosan ke pria bercodet didepannya. "Kau masih belum mengerti juga, ya? Ini juga aku lakukan untuk anak-anak ayam kesayanganmu itu, terutama anak laki-laki. Bayangkan jika mereka harus bertarung dengan kunoichi yang, katakanlah, mengambil keuntungan dari kelemahan laki-laki yang satu ini. Apa kau pikir mereka bisa melawan musuh jika untuk memandang saja mereka tidak bisa?"

Iruka, untuk yang kesekian kalinya, dibuat membisu oleh Anko. Ia akui, kelemahan terbesarnya adalah wanita. Ia selalu ragu-ragu jika harus dihadapkan pada wanita. Hati kecilnya selalu memberontak jika diperintahkan untuk menyakiti makhluk ciptaan Kami-sama yang satu ini, meskipun itu adalah kunoichi sekalipun. Apalagi jika ia harus dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang membangkitkan pikiran mesumnya, seperti yang dilakukan Anko saat ini. _Heck_ , ia bahkan sempat dibuat KO oleh Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Technique) milik Naruto. Begitu payah kah dia sebagai seorang shinobi?

Tapi Anko malah melihat kelemahan ini dan berusaha agar murid-muridnya bisa mengatasi rasa canggung dan pikiran-pikiran tidak perlu yang bisa membuat mereka dirugikan dalam pertarungan. Rasa hormat perlahan-lahan muncul pada wanita yang berada didepannya.

"Kau sudah selesai?" tanya Anko setelah sepuluh menit tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut sang chunin didepannya.

"Huh?"

"Aku mau kembali ke kelas. Kau mengurangi waktuku untuk berkenalan dengan mainan baruku."

Emosi kembali muncul di wajah Iruka, "Mereka bukan mainan Anko! Me-"

"Ya, ya, ya," Anko menghela nafas kesal. "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Dasar induk ayam." Anko menggumamkan kalimat terakhirnya.

"Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam pada mereka. . . Mungkin. Kau tenang saja Iruka. Kau nikmati saja cutimu, sementara aku mengurus ini. O ya, soal kurikulum, kita bicarakan nanti saja. Ini sudah hampir jam pelajaran ketiga," kata Anko sambil melirik jam tangannya.

"Ah, ya. . . Kau benar." Raut wajah Iruka berubah mendung ketika teringat alasannya berhenti sementara untuk mengajar, namun segera ia sembunyikan ketika melihat Anko menatapnya dengan alis berkerut, mungkin curiga dengan perubahan ekspresinya.

Iruka mengingatkan dirinya untuk berhati-hati ketika berhadapan dengan wanita satu ini. Anko, dengan kemampuan observasi dan deduksinya yang sudah diakui oleh Ibiki, dapat mengorek suatu informasi dari detail yang mungkin dilewatkan orang lain. Selain itu, dia juga selalu bisa berpikir dengan sudut pandang yang berbeda dengan orang kebanyakan.

Well, ia rasa Orochimaru memang tidak salah untuk memilih Anko untuk menjadi muridnya. Kunoichi satu ini memang memiliki kemampuan diatas rata-rata, mulai dari segi fisik, mental, dan intelegensi. Namun sayang, pengkhianatan Orochimaru pada Konoha membuat rekan-rekanya terkadang meragukan loyalitasnya. Mungkin karena itulah, Anko menjadi pribadi yang sekarang ini.

Diam-diam, Iruka merasa malu pada dirinya sendiri. Ia telah salah menilai Anko dan meragukan kemampuannya. Ia membiarkan opini publik menjadi kacamatanya dalam memandang Anko. Memang dari luar wanita itu terlihat tidak kompeten dan bersikap semaunya, tapi sebenarnya dia adalah kunoichi yang loyal dan sangat peduli degan rekan-rekannya.

"Terima kasih."

"Huh?" Anko yang sudah mulai berjalan menjauhi Iruka dibuat terkejut dengan pernyataan Iruka yang tiba-tiba.

"Memang tidak salah Hokage-sama memilihmu untuk mengajar di akademi. Aku bisa tahu bahwa kau benar-benar peduli dengan anak-anak itu. Aku minta maaf karena telah berburuk sangka padamu. Mulai saat ini, aku percayakan semuanya padamu," kata Iruka disertai dengan senyuman tulus terukir di wajahnya.

Selama beberapa saat tidak ada kata yang keluar dari bibir Anko. Kedua matanya coklatnya melebar. Lima detik kemudian wajah terkejut Anko berubah menjadi wajah sadis yang biasa ia tampilkan ketika menakut-nakuti para genin di ujian chunin.

"Che. Jangan salah paham dulu, Iruka. Bukannya aku peduli dengan mereka. Aku melakukan ini hanya karena aku sedang bosan saja. Menjadi pengawas ujian chunin memang menyenangkan. Bisa bermain-main dengan genin-genin bau kencur dan melihat wajah ketakutan mereka ketika dihadapkan pada situasi yang tidak pernah mereka bayangkan sebelumnya. Tapi karena ujian chunin hanya dilakukan dua kali dalam setahun, kesempatanku untuk bersenang-senang hanya sedikit. Jadi, disinilah aku! Dengan menjadi guru disini, aku bisa bebas bermain sepuasnya." Anko kembali mendekati Iruka yang masih belum bergerak dari tempatnya.

"Sejujurnya aku sangat bersyukur ketika Hokage menawariku posisi ini. Aku harap kau tidak kembali lagi menjadi guru setelah kau keluar dari depresimu. Pasti berat bukan, masih belum menemukan seseorang yang-"

"Tunggu, tunggu, tunggu." Senyuman yang tadi mengembang di wajah Iruka sekarang hilang entah kemana, digantikan dengan wajah panik. "Apa maksudmu dengan aku depresi tadi?"

"Bukankah itu alasanmu untuk cuti? Hokage bilang kau sedang mengalami depresi parah karena tidak bisa menemukan pasangan di usiamu yang sekarang (2), padahal kau memiliki tanggung jawab yang besar sebagai keturunan terakhir klan Umino untuk merestorasi klanmu. Itulah mengapa kau izin sementara dari akademi, agar kau lebih fokus mencari wanita yang cocok untuk menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu nanti. O ya, kusarankan kau mengikuti omiai (3) atau kencan- Hei Iruka! Kau kenapa?! Aku tahu kau sedang butuh bantuan, tapi kenapa harus disini? Setidaknya kau tunggu hingga kau sampai dirumahmu kalau mau meratapi nasibmu! Jangan permalukan dirimu disini. Hei!"

Seruan Anko tidak lagi bisa didengar Iruka. Pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang pada gosip baru memalukan tentang dirinya. Pantas saja sepanjang perjalanan tadi banyak rekan-rekan yang memandang aneh dirinya. Ia memang tahu kalau Hokage-sama akan membuat alasan mengenai absennya ia dari akademi. Tapi ia tak menyangka akan menggunakan alasan memalukan seperti itu!

Habislah harga dirinya sebagai seorang Umino Iruka.

* * *

Ia benar-benar tidak sabar menuggu kedatangan Iruka hari ini. Tentu, ia memang selalu menanti-nanti kedatangan pria itu tiap harinya, namun ini adalah hari spesial. Hari dimana ia akhirnya bisa keluar dari ruangan serba putih membosankan yang selama ini ia tempati. Ia juga tidak sabar untuk memberikan hasil gambarnya kemarin kepada Iruka. Untuk pertama kalinya ia juga bangun sebelum matahari muncul karena semalam ia hampir tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu sibuk memikirkan hari ini.

"Jangan khawatir. Iruka-san pasti akan datang, Naruto. Dia sudah berjanji, bukan?" Sebuah suara mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pintu coklat yang sudah ia pandangi untuk entah yang ke berapa kalinya. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela. Disana terlihat Shizune-san sedang menyirami beberapa tanaman hias yang sengaja ia tempatkan di ambang jendela untuk mendapat sinar matahari. Wajah cantiknya menyunggingkan senyum ramah seperti biasa.

"Omong-omong, Naruto, apa kau sudah menyiapkan semua barang yang akan kau bawa nanti?"

"Huh?" Kenapa ia harus membawa barang? Bukankah ia hanya akan pergi ke tempat Iruka saja? Lagipula, apa saja yang harus dibawanya? Selain Saboten-san dan yang lain, Iruka tidak bilang bahwa ia boleh membawa barang-barang lain.

"Apa kau tidak mau membawa itu semua?" Shizune memberi isyarat pada beberapa buku, kertas-kertas gambar, baik yang sudah isi maupun yang masih kosong, pensil warna, krayon, dan beberapa benda beraneka warna yang Iruka sebut 'mainan' (meskipun ia tidak tahu apanya yang bisa dimainkan dari benda-benda itu) yang tergeletak di berbagai tempat di sekitar ruangannya.

Ia sebenarnya ingin membawa itu semua, tapi bagaimana jika Iruka tidak memperbolehkannya dan malah marah padanya? Ia tidak ingin Iruka kembali menatapnya dengan mata jahat itu.

Kejadian kemarin malam muncul kembali dibenaknya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika Shizune-san, Hokage-sama, apalagi Iruka juga ikut membencinya seperti orang-orang dalam mimpinya. Dia masih belum siap.

Suara pintu yang terbuka memutuskan lamunannya. Dilihatnya Iruka datang bersama dengan Hokage-sama dan Kakashi-san. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat ekspresi Iruka yang tidak seperti biasanya. Meskipun pria itu tersenyum, namun bibirnya lebih rapat dan tipis daripada biasanya. Mata hitam yang biasanya berkilat penuh dengan aura hangat kini terlihat lebih … lelah? Kesal? Frustasi?

Ia menghela nafas pelan, mengutuki dirinya karena masih belum bisa memahami tentang 'emosi' atau 'perasaan' yang dirasakan orang pada umumnya. Ia memang sudah diberitahu mengenai macam-macam emosi dari Iruka. Pria itu juga memberitahunya tentang seperti apa tanda-tanda emosi yang dirasakan orang lain dilihat dari ekspresi wajah dan postur tubuhnya. Secara umum, dia memang sudah bisa membedakan sebagian besar dari emosi itu, meskipun terkadang ia juga dibuat bingung karenanya. Karena terkadang Iruka atau Shizune-san menampilkan ekspresi yang aneh. Bibir melengkung ke atas, tersenyum. Namun matanya terlihat seperti sedang tidak senang. Bukankah tersenyum itu salah satu tanda orang yang senang? Ia pernah menanyakan hal itu pada Iruka, namun jawaban Iruka malah membuatnya semakin bingung.

Iruka mengatakan bahwa terkadang orang menyembunyikan apa yang sebenarnya dirasakannya karena beberapa alasan, tapi pada umumnya mereka melakukan itu karena ingin membuat orang lain senang, atau karena tidak ingin membuat orang disekitarnya khawatir.

Sebuah konsep yang benar-benar diluar pengertiannya. Mungkin jika ia juga bisa merasakan apa yang disebut 'emosi' itu, ia bisa lebih memahaminya. Namun hingga detik ini pun, ia masih saja tidak mengerti sedikitpun tentang hal yang menurutnya rumit ini. Mungkin perasaan 'takut' ia sudah bisa memahaminya, berkat mimpi-mimpi itu. Dan kemarin ia rasa ia sudah merasakan apa itu 'marah'. Namun selain itu, ia benar-benar masih belum mengerti.

Semoga saja setelah pergi dengan Iruka ia bisa lebih memahaminya.

* * *

Tsunade berusaha untuk tetap berwajah netral ketika ia memasuki ruangan Naruto, namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan bibirnya untuk berkedut setiap kali ia mengingat wajah Iruka pagi tadi. Chunin itu datang ke kantornya layaknya seorang zombie, dengan mata kosong dan wajah pucat. Setelah diinterogasi (yang membutuhkan waktu hampir tiga jam), ia akhirnya tahu apa yang menjadi penyebab perubahan sikap sang chunin malang tersebut.

Jujur, jauh didalam hatinya Tsunade sebenarnya merasa bersalah pada Iruka karena telah membuatnya seperti itu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak merasa geli dengan situasi ini.

Umino Iruka, yang dikenal sebagai salah satu shinobi paling 'normal' diantara shinobi Konoha yang lain, sekarang tengah mengalami depresi akut karena tidak punya pasangan untuk menjadi calon ibu keluarga klan Umino. Sungguh kabar yang pastinya sangat mengejutkan bagi rekan-rekannya dan penduduk Konoha. Selama ini Iruka memang dikenal sebagai seorang shinobi yang menjaga dirinya agar tetap _low profile_. Ia memang cukup sosial, namun tetap berusaha menyimpan masalah pribadinya hanya untuk dirinya sendiri.

Rumor dan gosip memang sudah menjadi bagian yang tak terpisahkan dari kehidupan desa shinobi. Sebagai desa milliter, mau tidak mau para penduduknya harus peka dengan setiap perkembangan informasi baik di desa maupun di luar desa, meski tetap harus menjaga agar tidak ada informasi dari dalam desa yang keluar. Memang sangat menguntungkan di beberapa kondisi, namun hal ini juga membuat hampir setiap orang di desa, khususnya para shinobi, tidak lagi memiliki privasi. Selalu saja ada mata dan telinga di setiap dinding, di balik pohon, bahkan di bawah tanah sekalipun.

Sudah puluhan kasus yang terjadi akibat rumor-rumor semacam ini. Mulai dari pengucilan, pemecatan, hingga bunuh diri. Salah satu korbannya adalah Hatake Sakumo, ayah dari Hatake Kakashi. Akibat tekanan masyarakat yang menganggap dia tidak becus dalam menyelesaikan sebuah misi, salah satu legenda Konoha itu meninggal secara tragis karena bunuh diri. Membuat Kakashi menjalani kehidupan masa kecilnya dengan prinsip yang salah, menganggap kesuksesan sebuah misi lebih penting dari apapun, termasuk rekan-rekan setimnya.

Memang, jika sekali sudah dicap sebagai 'sesuatu' oleh masyarakat, akan sulit untuk menarik kembali anggapan publik tersebut. Karena kenyataannya yang terjadi di masyarakat, 'kebenaran' seringkali berasal dari suara mayoritas, bukan dari kenyataan bahwa kita melakukannya atau tidak.

Yah, mengenai Iruka, sepertinya Tsunade harus turun tangan langsung untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Lagipula, dia yang memulai rumor itu lebih dulu. Pasti akan lebih cepat selesai jika ia sendiri yang melakukan klarifikasi mengenai hal itu. Selain karena ia merasa kasihan pada chunin baik hati itu, ia juga tidak ingin masalah ini mempengaruhi Iruka dan membuat misinya untuk memulihkan Naruto menjadi terhambat.

Tsunade kemudian mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Iruka yang tengah berbicara dengan Naruto. Pria itu sudah lebih baik sekarang, namun Tsunade tahu bahwa ia masih sedikit _shock_ dan tertekan _,_ terlihat dari bahunya yang agak turun dan otot-otot lehernya yang tegang. Ia tahu Naruto juga menyadari perubahan sikap Iruka ini, meskipun anak itu tidak mengatakannya. Sejak mereka masuk tadi, tak sedetik pun bocah itu memalingkan matanya dari Iruka.

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Inoichi dan yang lain, bocah satu ini memang memiliki kemampuan observasi yang sangat luar biasa. Pantas saja ia bisa membuat persona lain yang benar-benar bertolak belakang dengan dirinya yang sebenarnya.

"Tentu saja kau boleh membawanya, Naruto!" Seruan Iruka yang cukup keras membuat Tsunade menghentikan lamunannya. "Kau menyukai semua buku dan alat gambar ini, bukan?" lanjut Iruka.

Dilihatnya Iruka tengah melambaikan beberapa buku bergambar di depan Naruto. Mata Naruto sendiri tidak melihat ke buku-buku itu, namun kedua bola kelabu itu terus saja menatap lurus mata Iruka, seakan mencari-cari sesuatu di kedua bola mata sewarna arang itu.

Tsunade merinding sendiri ketika mengingat kedua bola mata yang bagaikan kelereng itu menatap langsung ke dalam matanya. Menatap mereka secara langsung seakan-akan membuat dirinya tersedot ke dimensi lain, ke tempat dimana semuanya dingin dan hampa. Mati. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Iruka bisa tahan untuk berlama-lama menatap kedua mata itu.

"Jika kau menginginkan sesuatu, Naruto, kau tak perlu sungkan untuk meminta kepada Iruka, ataupun kepada kami. Kami pasti akan dengan senang hati melakukannya," kata Shizune sambil tersenyum. "Kalau kau mau, kami bisa membantumu untuk mengemas barang-barangmu disini," lanjutnya.

Pandangan Naruto beralih kepada Shizune. Tsunade melihat Iruka menghela nafas pelan, mungkin lega karena tidak lagi berhadapan dengan kedua mata kelabu Naruto.

"…Mohon bantuannya, Shizune-san," kata Naruto beberapa saat kemudian.

"Serahkan pada kami, Naruto. Sekarang bagaimana kalau kau dan Iruka-san pergi duluan? Nanti kami akan menyusul kalian."

Naruto tampak memikirkannya selama beberapa saat. Ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada selembar kertas yang sedari tadi dipegangnya. Matanya kemudian melirik Iruka yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya.

"Baik," katanya pelan.

"Nah. Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Naruto," kata Iruka sambil membalikkan badan dan berjongkok, "Naik ke punggungku."

Seakan menjawab kebingungan Naruto, Shizune menambahkan, "Iruka-san tidak bisa langsung sunshin ke rumahnya, karena jaraknya yang cukup jauh. Jadi sisa perjalanan akan dilakukan dengan berlari. Iruka akan lebih mudah membawamu jika menggendongmu."

Naruto terlihat tidak yakin, namun akhirnya secara perlahan ia mendekati Iruka. Sebelah tangannya dengan ragu menyentuh pundak Iruka, sementara tangan satunya lagi masih memegang selembar kertas yang entah apa isinya. Namun keraguannya segera hilang dan langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Iruka.

"Bau ular."

"Eh?!" Iruka yang mau bangkit dari posisinya hampir saja terjungkal mendengar pernyataan Naruto yang tiba-tiba. Wajahnya sedikit memerah, membuat semua orang disana menaikkan sebelah alis bingung.

"A-apa maksudmu, Naruto?" tanya Iruka gugup.

"Iruka bau ular," ulang Naruto dengan nada aneh. Hidungnya berkerut tidak suka.

Mata Tsunade menyipit. Apa penciuman Naruto memang selalu setajam itu? Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu seperti apa bau ular itu? Bukankah dia belum pernah melihat ular secara langsung sebelumnya? Dan kenapa dia juga sepertinya sangat membenci ular?

"Ahaha… itu mungkinhanya bayanganmu saja, Naruto," timpal Iruka dengan tawa gugup. "Bagaimana kalau kita pergi sekarang? Kau sudah siap, Naruto?"

"Ya."

Sedetik kemudian mereka menghilang dalam pusaran daun. Tsunade kemudian memandang ke arah Kakashi yang masih memandang tempat dimana Iruka dan Naruto menghilang. "Apa kau tahu apa maksud Naruto tadi?" tanyanya pada pria bermasker itu.

"Mungkin Anko. Bukankah Iruka ketempat wanita itu tadi?"

Tsunade mendengus kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa Naruto bisa tahu bau ular?"

Kakashi berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Bukankah Inoichi-san mengatakan bahwa Naruto masih memiliki sebagian kecil ingatannya? Dia pasti tidak akan melupakan bau orang yang telah merenggut orang-orang yang berharga baginya."

Tsunade paham siapa yang dimaksud Kakashi. "Orochimaru."

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan yang terselimuti oleh kegelapan, seorang figur tengah berdiri dengan hanya ditemani oleh para bayangannya yang tersembunyi di setiap sudut ruangan yang gelap. Dia memang tidak bisa melihat mereka, namun ia bisa merasakan keberadaan mereka yang selalu tidak bisa lepas darinya.

Selalu mengikutinya, _melindunginya_.

Dia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya begitu merasakan seseorang mendekatinya. Para bayangannya juga sepertinya merasakannya, terbukti dengan aura mereka yang menegang, bersiap menyerang begitu sosok tak dikenal itu punya niatan yang tidak baik. Namun dengan isyarat tangan yang tidak begitu kentara, ia memberi sinyal untuk para bayangannya agar tetap diam ditempat. Detik itu juga, ia bisa merasakan bayangannya kembali tenang dan melanjutkan tugas mereka seperti biasa. Mengawasi.

Seorang figur bertopeng kini muncul dihadapannya –dalam posisi berlutut tentunya. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lihat dibalik dua lubang yang menjadi mata di topeng perselen putih tak bermotif itu. Hanya dua lubang hitam yang seakan menarik semua materi ke dalamnya, yang sudah pasti membuat orang biasa terintimidasi olehnya. Namun dia bukanlah orang biasa.

"Sudah dimulai," kata sosok bertopeng itu dengan suara datar.

Tidak ada respon yang keluar darinya. Dia hanya sedikit menengadahkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk. Perlahan tapi pasti, sebuah seringai muncul di bibirnya.

* * *

1) Kiri terkenal dengan metode kelulusan akademi mereka yang brutal. Para murid akademi dipaksa saling membunuh satu sama lain agar mereka bisa lulus, namun dihentikan setelah Momochi Zabuza membantai seluruh rekan akademi seangkatannya. Selain itu ada juga pembantaian orang-orang pemilik kekkai genkai (bloodline limit). Peraturan ini kemudian dihapuskan setelah Mei Terumi menjadi Yondaime Mizukage.

2) Saya sengaja membuat umur Iruka lebih tua daripada di canon, yaitu sekitar 26-27 tahun. Semuran dengan Kakashi.

3) Omiai adalah pertemuan antara wanita dan pria yang didampingi oleh keluarganya serta diatur oleh seorang nakodo (perantara). Intinya, acara perjodohan khas Jepang.

* * *

 **AN:**

Pertama-tama saya minta maaf jika ada beberapa pembaca yang bosan dengan alur lambat cerita ini. Saya memang lebih menitikberatkan pada chara development dari segi psikologis dan penggambaran dunia shinobi versi saya, yang meskipun terlihat kocak dan simpel di anime atau manganya, namun memiliki banyak sisi gelap dan intrik politik, jadi saya merasa perlu menceritakan semuanya dengan pelan. Tapi tenang saja, untuk kedepannya saya akan berusaha untuk mempercepat jalan ceritanya.

Terima kasih untuk guestny guest-san atas info typo-nya! Sudah saya perbaiki kok. Saya minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan guestny guest-san, karena bisa spoiler nanti. Untuk pertanyaan dari yang lain, sudah saya balas dan jawab sebisa saya. Jikapun memang belum dijawab, itu karena ada kemungkinan spoiler.

Untuk pairing, sekali lagi saya tegaskan, masih belum atau memang tidak ada pairing. Soal Sasuke, well, saya hanya ingin menggambarkan hubungan mereka seperti yang Kishimoto-sensei gambarkan. Jadi saya minta maaf jika ada banyak hints tentang mereka.

Lastly, terima kasih yang sudah mereview, memberikan kritik dan saran, karena dengan begitu saya tahu apa yang jadi kekurangan saya. Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah meng-alert dan mem-favorit EH. Saya juga mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir untuk membaca.

I'm not sure 'bout this, but… I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	7. In Which They Have More In Their Sleeves

**Disclaimer : Naruto and co belong to Masashi Kishimoto  
**

 **Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, heavy themes, typos, etc**

* * *

Dia tidak percaya dia akhirnya bisa merasakan langsung hangatnya sinar matahari, menikmati lembutnya semilir angin dan melihat burung dan kupu-kupu dari dekat. Rasanya seratus kali lebih hebat daripada apa yang sudah diceritakan Iruka.

Sudah dua minggu semenjak ia tinggal bersama Iruka, dan ia merasa semakin hari, ia semakin bisa memahami apa yang Iruka maksud dengan 'emosi' itu. Memang sangat aneh pada awalnya, seperti ada sebuah benda asing yang tiba-tiba muncul dan kemudian secara perlahan tapi pasti menyebar di dadanya. Ada beberapa dari emosi itu yang tidak menyenangkan dan membuatnya tidak nyaman, namun sebagian besar adalah perasaan yang sama ketika Iruka pertama kali memberikan ramen dulu; aneh, tapi menyenangkan dan hangat. Iruka bilang itu karena ia merasa di cintai atau disayangi, dan itu adalah hal yang wajar dirasakan oleh semua manusia.

Ia selalu penasaran apa yang membuat ia tidak bisa merasakan emosi, yang sejatinya adalah bagian yang tak bisa lepas dari manusia. Apa mungkin dulu, sebelum ia lupa tentang semuanya, ia bukanlah manusia? Ia memang memiliki tangan, kaki, dan tubuh seperti Iruka dan yang lainnya, tapi ia tidak bisa menepis perasaan bahwa disaat yang sama ia juga berbeda dari mereka. Ia merasa meskipun ia selalu dikelilingi oleh orang-orang, ia tidak sepenuhnya menjadi bagian dari mereka, seakan akan sekat tak terlihat yang memisahkan antara dirinya dengan mereka. Begitu dekat, namun juga terasa begitu jauh setiap kali ia bersama mereka.

Semuanya begitu membingungkan baginya, namun ia enggan mengatakannya pada Iruka. Ini adalah sesuatu yang harus ia temukan sendiri jawabannya. Begitu juga mengenai ingatan masa lalunya.

Meskipun sudah lebih dari sebulan semenjak ia terbangun di rungan putih itu, ia masih belum menemukan satu pun petunjuk mengenai siapa dan seperti apa dirinya di masa lalu. Tak ada satupun potongan ingatan yang kembali padanya. Hanya terkadang muncul suatu perasaan yang tak asing yang muncul secara acak, seperti ia sudah mengalami kejadian yang sama seperti sebelumnya. Iruka menyebutnya sebagai déjà vu.

Ia sudah sering bertanya pada Iruka dan yang lain mengenai seperti apa dirinya yang dulu, namun jawaban mereka selalu saja tidak memuaskannya.

Mereka hanya bilang bahwa ia adalah anak yatim piatu dan tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen. Dia adalah anak yang baik dan selalu bisa diandalkan oleh orang lain. Selalu bisa membuat orang-orang merasa senang ketika bersamanya. Selalu bersemangat dan tidak pantang menyerah. Selalu tersenyum tak peduli seberat apapun masalah yang dihadapinya. Dan selalu membuat orang lain kagum dengan kegigihan dan kerja kerasnya.

Benarkah dia memang dulu seperti itu? Jika melihat dirinya yang sekarang, rasanya sangat tidak mungkin baginya untuk menjadi pribadi yang seperti mereka ceritakan.

Dia tidak tahu apakah yang mereka ceritakan memang benar atau tidak. Mungkin saja itu benar. Namun ia juga terkadang meragukan apa yang mereka katakan, karena hingga saat ini pun mereka masih menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya. Jadi ia merasa sudah sewajarnya jika ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai mereka.

Mereka tidak mengatakan padanya bahwa ia dulu adalah seorang shinobi Konoha. Mereka juga tidak mengatakan bahwa Kakashi-san dan Sakura-san adalah teman setim-nya -meskipun ia masih tidak tahu siapa satu lagi rekan mereka. Dan ia juga merasa, ada sesuatu yang lebih besar lagi yang disembunyikan oleh mereka tentang dirinya, entah apa itu.

Ia mungkin masih belum mengerti benar mengenai dunia tempat ia berada ataupun bagaimana cara kerja dan hukum didalamnya. Mengenai manusia dan segala permasalahanya. Ataupun mengenai hal-hal yang berkaitan tentang shinobi, chakra, Konoha, ataupun Negeri Elemental. Namun itu bukan berarti ia tidak bisa berpikir.

Tidak memiliki ingatan tentang masa lalunya membuat dirinya dikuasai oleh rasa ingin tahu yang sangat kuat. Ia menghabiskan seluruh waktunya untuk membaca buku dan gulungan, melihat, mendengar, dan merasakan segala hal yang ada di sekitarnya, mencoba untuk menemukan satu atau dua keping ingatannya. Meskipun hingga sekarang pencariannya masih belum membuahkan hasil, namun hasil dari pengetahuan barunya dan pengamatannya malah membuatnya menemukan sesuatu yang lain untuk direnungkan. Seperti fakta yang sudah ia temukan sebelumnya tadi.

Jika ia hanya sekedar seorang anak yatim piatu biasa yang tinggal sendirian di sebuah apartemen, tidak mungkin semua orang yang sekarang dikenalnya adalah shinobi. Tidak mungkin ia mendapatkan perhatian lebih dari seorang pemimpin desa. Dan tentunya, tidak mungkin juga ia diawasi oleh sekelompok orang bertopeng setiap harinya.

Sejak ia tinggal di rumah Iruka, ia selalu merasa ada beberapa pasang mata yang selalu mengawasinya. Awalnya ia hanya menganggap itu perasaannya saja. Mungkin ia terlalu terbawa oleh mimpinya buruknya yang hampir setiap hari menghantuinya. Tapi terkadang, ia bisa melihat sekelebat warna putih di balik bayang-bayang pepohonan di sekitar rumah Iruka.

Mereka tidak pernah memasuki rumah, hanya berkeliaran di sekitar halaman atau di hutan kecil yang ada di belakang rumah. Ia akui mereka memang pandai menyembunyikan diri mereka. Namun mereka tidak pandai untuk menyamarkan bau mereka dengan lingkungannya. Jika ia berkonsentrasi, ia bisa mengetahui dimana mereka bersembunyi, dengan menggunakan indera penciuman dan pendengarannya. Bau metal dan karat -bau darah yang menguar dari tubuh mereka terasa sangat kontras dengan bau rumput dan kayu di sekitar rumah. Terkadang ia juga mendengar suara dahan pohon yang berderak, seperti ada orang yang mendarat diatasnya.

Iruka juga sepertinya tahu mengenai keberadaan mereka. Meskipun ia tidak pernah melihat Iruka berbicara langsung dengan mereka, namun terkadang ia melihat pria itu memandang jauh kearah bayang-bayang pepohonan yang gelap, dan memberikan semacam isyarat dengan tubuhnya -meskipun tidak terlalu kentara.

Mereka adalah ANBU, pasukan elit khusus yang mengurus misi-misi berbahaya dan bekerja dibawah perintah Hokage secara langsung, atau begitulah yang Iruka katakan padanya. Pasukan bertopeng yang sangat disegani oleh penduduk maupun shinobi Konoha. Mereka adalah sekumpulan orang-orang yang mendedikasikan seluruh hidup, jiwa, dan raga mereka untuk Konoha. Mereka secara berani menelan rasa kemanusiaan mereka demi kepentingan Konoha. Mereka adalah para kesatria Konoha yang sebenarnya.

Dan berdasarkan informasi yang ia dapat dari buku, selain bekerja di luar dinding desa, mereka juga melindungi desa dari dalam. Setiap hari, mereka selalu berpatroli di antara jalan dan gang, mengawasi dari atap-atap rumah, dan melihat dari bayang-bayang pepohonan Konoha. Itu semua menjadi bagian dari tugas mereka sejak dihapuskannya satuan Pasukan Polisi Militer Konoha, yang dulu semua anggotanya adalah shinobi klan Uchiha. Pembantaian klan Uchiha beberapa tahun lalu menyebabkan pasukan yang bertugas sebagai penjaga keamanan didalam desa itu tidak berfungsi lagi.

Awalnya ia menganggap kehadiran ANBU adalah hal yang wajar. Mereka memang bertugas untuk menjaga desa, bukan? Jadi kehadiran satu atau dua ANBU di sekitaran rumah memang bukan hal yang perlu dipertanyakan. Namun setelah seminggu penuh ia perhatikan, mereka tidak pernah berpindah dari tempat mereka. Bukankah seharusnya mereka berpatroli?

Tentunya hal ini membuat ia menemukan satu kesimpulan baru. Para ANBU itu bukannya sedang bertugas untuk mengawasi desa, tapi untuk mengawasi rumah Iruka. Lebih tepatnya, mengawasi dirinya.

Jadi, apa yang membuat dirinya begitu istimewa hingga ia mendapat penjagaan dari pasukan elit ini?

* * *

Iruka tersenyum sendiri ketika melihat gambar yang diberikan Naruto ketika ia pertama kali tiba dirumahnya. Gambar yang kini telah terbingkai rapi itu kini sengaja ia pajang dapurnya, tepat di dinding sebelah meja makan. Gambar itu memang sederhana, seperti gambar yang biasa dibuat anak umur lima atau enam tahun, namun Iruka bisa tahu siapa sosok-sosok yang Naruto gambar.

Gambar itu berisi lima lima orang yang sedang berada di sebuah ruangan yang terlihat seperti sebuah kedai, dengan sudut pandang gambar diambil dari sisi samping kedai. Terlihat seorang anak lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru duduk diapit oleh orang tua yang memakai jubah putih panjang dan seorang laki-laki yang memiliki bekas luka dibagian atas hidungnya. Satu-satunya perempuan yang ada disana terlihat sedang memberikan makanan pesanan dari balik meja layan. Tak jauh dari perempuan itu, berdirilah seorang pria tua yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam bahan makanan. Semua orang disana tampak tersenyum senang. Iruka bahkan bisa merasakan kehangatan yang dipancarkan dari gambar sederhana itu.

Iruka tahu persis kenapa Naruto bisa menggambar wajah-wajah itu, meskipun ia mungkin sudah melupakan sebagian orang-orang disana. Sandaime-sama, Teuchi-san dan Ayame mungkin adalah orang-orang yang paling berharga bagi Naruto. Mereka adalah orang-orang pertama yang mengenalkan seperti apa rasanya disayangi.

Diinginkan.

Bagi anak yang tidak pernah merasakan hal semacam itu semasa hidupnya, pengalaman itu pasti sangat berbekas didalam dirinya. Tak heran jika secara tidak sadar Naruto menggambar sebuah memori yang sudah terpendam jauh itu.

Ia merasa senang karena dirinya juga disertakan dalam gambar itu. Jika seperti itu, bukankah ia juga termasuk orang yang berarti bagi Naruto?

Ah, mungkin lain kali ia bisa mengajak Teuchi-san dan Ayame ke rumahnya, jika Hokage-sama mengizinkan, tentunya.

Iruka kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah roka (1) yang menghadap taman belakang, tempat dimana Naruto biasa bergelut dengan berbagai macam buku, gulungan, kuas dan tinta.

Sejak Naruto melihat koleksi buku-bukunya yang tersimpan rapi didalam sebuah rak besar dirumahnya, tak pernah sekalipun ia menghabiskan harinya tanpa membaca. Memang sangat mengejutkan pada awalnya, melihat Naruto yang dulunya sangat anti dengan buku, kini malah sangat terobsesi dengan benda itu.

Sebenarnya wajar jika Naruto menjadi seperti itu. Hokage-sama mengatakan, orang amnesia akan selalu berusaha, bahkan bisa dibilang terobsesi untuk mencari ingatannya yang hilang. Mereka selalu merasa ada bagian dari mereka yang tidak lengkap. Janggal.

Orang amnesia tidak bisa hidup seperti orang pada umumnya. Mereka hanya hidup di masa kini. Mereka tidak bisa hidup dalam bayangan masa lalu yang tidak mereka miliki, dan mereka juga tidak bisa hidup dengan berorientasikan pada masa depan. Itu dikarenakan, untuk dapat membangun masa depan, manusia harus memiliki masa lalu mereka untuk menjadi panduannya. Jadi, sebelum Naruto menemukan kembali ingatannya, dia akan selalu terjebak di masa kini. Ia tidak akan bisa untuk bermimpi, bercita-cita, ataupun berkeinginan untuk melakukan sesuatu di masa depan.

Perkembangan pengetahuan Naruto yang cukup pesat akibat buku-buku itu semakin hari semakin membuatnya khawatir, karena pertanyaan yang diajukan anak itu padanya semakin sulit untuk dijawab. Misalnya saja anak itu pernah menanyakan tentang serangan Kyuubi tiga belas tahun lalu, pembantaian klan Uchiha, atau bahkan tentang Ne (Root), yang bisa dibilang merupakan salah satu rahasia terbesar Konoha.

Biasanya ia hanya akan mengalihkan pertanyaan Naruto, menuntun anak itu secara tidak sadar ke topik lain dan membuatnya untuk melupakan topik utama yang sedang dibicarakannya. Tapi metode itu sudah tidak mempan lagi padanya, membuat Iruka harus mencari cara lain agar tidak membocorkan semua informasi, namun juga menjaga kepercayaan Naruto dengan tidak membohonginya terlalu sering atau terlalu kentara.

Iruka dalam hati menggelengkan kepalanya. Naruto, dengan kemampuan observasinya, akan segera mengetahui apakah orang itu berbohong atau tidak dengan melihat ekspresi wajah dan bahasa tubuh. Akan sangat merepotkan tentunya bagi orang yang belum terbiasa untuk ber- _poker face_. Tapi bagi seorang shinobi seperti dirinya, keahlian seperti itu adalah salah satu hal dasar yang harus dipelajari. Well, peraturan shinobi nomor 23; seorang shinobi tidak boleh menunjukkan emosinya. Sebagai seorang pengajar di akademi, tentunya ia harus memahami seluruh isi buku tentang kode etik shinobi, bukan?

Jadi untuk saat ini, jika Naruto menanyakan hal-hal yang cenderung menyangkut tentang masa lalunya, atau hal-hal yang bersifat rahasia, Iruka hanya akan menjawabnya dengan jawaban yang tidak lengkap (2), atau jawaban fakta yang sudah dicampur dengan sedikit kebohongan disana-sini.

Sebenarnya bukan maksud Iruka untuk membohongi Naruto, atau mencegahnya untuk mencari lagi ingatannya, karena ingatan Naruto memang tidak mungkin bisa kembali dengan sendirinya. Ia hanya tidak ingin apa yang ia takutkan menjadi kenyataan.

Jika Naruto tahu bahwa ia dulu menjalani hari-hari dengan dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya, mendengar orang-orang saling berbisik dibelakangnya, atau diperlakukan secara tidak adil oleh penduduk desa, Iruka takut anak itu akan membenci Konoha, dan dirinya. Iruka tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Jadi, sebisa mungkin Iruka menjauhkan Naruto dari semua hal yang berkaitan dengan masa lalunya. Meskipun hanya sesaat, ia tidak ingin Naruto mengenal kehidupannya di masa lalu.

Dilihatnya Naruto telah beranjak dari tempatnya dan tengah menuju ruangan tempat ia berada, dapur yang juga merangkap sebagai ruang makan. Tanpa sekalipun mengalihkan pandangannya dari bukunya, anak itu duduk di salah satu kursi yang berhadapan langsung dengan kursinya.

"Kau terlihat sangat serius, Naruto. Buku apa lagi yang sedang kau baca?" tanya Iruka sambil meletakkan mangkuk berisi nasi dihadapan Naruto.

"Bijuu. Lebih tepatnya tentang Kyuubi no Kitsune."

Iruka berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk tidak menunjukkan emosinya. "Apakah penjelasanku kemarin kurang memuaskanmu?"

Naruto meletakkan bukunya dan menatap Iruka dengan mata kelabunya, "Didalam buku ini dijelaskan bahwa bijuu adalah makhluk yang terbentuk dari sekumpulan chakra dalam jumlah yang sangat besar. Jadi, jawabanmu tentang Yondaime Hokage telah membunuh kyuubi tidak masuk akal. Sangat tidak mungkin untuk bisa membunuh makhluk yang tidak benar-benar memiliki 'tubuh'. Jika pun ada sesuatu yang bisa menghancurkan tubuh bijuu, maka secara teori, sang bijuu akan kembali terlahir, karena bijuu pada dasarnya adalah chakra itu sendiri. Entah dengan cara apa atau berapa lama waktu yang dibutuhkan untuk membangkitkan kembali seekor bijuu, tidak ada yang tahu, karena hingga saat ini pun tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghancurkan bijuu." Sepanjang penjelasannya, tak ada sedikitpun perubahan nada yang ditunjukkan oleh Naruto.

Iruka memikirkan jawabannya secara hati-hati. "Kau benar. Memang jika dipikir lagi, sangat tidak mungkin untuk membunuh bijuu."

"Jadi, aku pikir, Yondaime pasti menyegelnya di tubuh seseorang."

Iruka hampir tersedak oleh air yang baru saja diminumnya. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin, Naruto? Mungkin saja Yondaime-sama memang benar-benar membunuh kyuubi. Dan seperti kau katakan tadi, tak ada yang tahu kapan kyuubi akan ber-reinkarnasi lagi... Mungkin saja setahun lagi? Sepuluh tahun? Seribu tahun? Tak ada yang tahu."

"Konoha tidak akan membiarkan kyuubi untuk mati begitu saja. Karena bagaimanapun juga, jika kyuubi mati, tidak ada jaminan bahwa kyuubi akan terbentuk lagi di Konoha. Bagaimana jika kyuubi malah tertangkap dan disegel oleh desa lain? Atau bahkan-"

"Yo!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Iruka merasa bersyukur dengan kedatangan Kakashi yang selalu saja tak diundang dirumahnya. Dilihatnya pria itu dengan santainya berdiri menyender di pintu dapur. Satu tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam kantong celananya, sedangkan tangan satunya lagi sibuk memegang buku kepercayaanya. Mata tunggalnya tersenyum begitu berhadapan dengan mata Naruto.

"Selamat siang, Kakashi-san."

"Maa, bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Kakashi saja, Naru-chan?" Kakashi kemudian bergerak mendekati meja makan dan mengambil salah satu kursi yang masih kosong; diantara Iruka dan Naruto yang duduk berhadapan.

"Akan kulakukan jika kau berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu." Tanpa sadar, Naruto menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Kakashi, mencoba menjaga jarak. Anak itu memang masih belum terbiasa dengan kontak orang lain.

"Kau mau ikut makan siang dengan kami, Kakashi-san?" Iruka menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin Naruto meneruskan topik yang membuatnya tidak nyaman ini.

"Tentu. Jika tidak merepotkan."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Iruka sambil memberikan semangkuk nasi kepada Kakashi.

"Terima kasih."

"Nah, semuanya... Selamat makan!" seru Iruka dengan diikuti yang lain.

Seperti biasa, Kakashi adalah orang pertama yang menghabiskan makanannya terlebih dahulu. Entah trik apa yang pria itu gunakan untuk bisa melahap seluruh hidangan didepannya dalam waktu kurang dari satu detik. Iruka yang sudah terbiasa melihat tingkah Kakashi hanya menggelengkan kepalanya maklum. Tapi tidak bagi Naruto.

Bukannya terbiasa, rasa penasaran Naruto malah semakin meningkat. Maklum saja, karena bisa dibilang, anak itu masih belum tahu bagaimana sikap Kakashi jika menyangkut maskernya. Bahkan ia pun ragu bila ada seseorang setingkat kage yang bisa membuka paksa potongan kain yang menutupi sebagian wajah pria itu. Bahkan kabarnya, Yondaime-sama, jonin pembimbing Kakashi waktu itu juga sempat dibuat penasaran dengan wajah dibalik masker itu. Tapi tetap saja, tak ada satupun orang yang berhasil mengungkap salah satu misteri terbesar Konoha tersebut.

Naruto biasanya akan memfokuskan seluruh perhatiannya ke arah Kakashi, memandang intens wajah Kakashi tanpa berkedip sedikitpun, berharap bisa melihat apa yang ada dibalik masker pria itu. Bahkan ia sampai rela membiarkan ramennya mendingin hanya untuk bisa melihat, walaupun sekilas, wajah Kakashi ketika pria itu makan. Tapi, seperti biasa, tak ada satupun usahanya yang berhasil. Membuat Naruto semakin frustasi dengan setiap kegagalan yang diperolehnya.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Naruto ketika lagi-lagi ia gagal memuaskan keingintahuannya.

"Ya, Naru-chan?" Alis Naruto berkedut mendengar nama panggilan yang ditunjukkan Kakashi padanya.

"Kenapa kau menutupi wajahmu?"

Iruka dan Kakashi memandang Naruto dengan alis terangkat, karena tidak ada seorangpun yang pernah menanyakan hal seperti itu secara terang-terangan pada Kakashi.

"Kenapa tidak?" tanya Kakashi balik.

"Tidak semua orang melakukan seperti apa yang kau lakukan."

"Hmm... memang benar. Lalu?"

"Itu terlihat... aneh."

"Ada yang lebih aneh dariku."

"Tentu saja tidak ada yang lebih aneh dari itu."

"..."

"..."

"Tunggu sampai kau melihat dua makhluk hijau yang selalu meneriakkan semangat masa muda."

Naruto tampak bingung, namun Kakashi memotongnya sebelum anak itu bertanya lebih jauh mengenai dua makhluk hijau yang dimaksudnya tadi. "Lupakan. Setelah dipikir-pikir, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan mentalmu."

Wajah Naruto kini terlihat lebih bingung dari sebelumnya. Anak itu kini sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, dengan kedua matanya ia sipitkan hingga hampir tak ada pupil atau iris yang terlihat. Dengan tiga garis horizontal yang menyerupai kumis kucing di kedua pipinya, ekspresi Naruto saat ini terlihat seperti seekor rubah.

Raut wajah tak biasa Naruto ini sukses mengundang senyum geli untuk muncul di wajah Iruka.

"Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan, Naruto. Lebih baik kau habiskan makananmu. Siang nanti kita akan kedatangan Hokage-sama dan Sakura, bukan?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Iruka dan mengangguk pelan.

* * *

Sakura kembali menguatkan dirinya ketika ia dan Tsunade sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumah keluarga Umino. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, ia memasang senyum kecil di bibirnya, dan berusaha untuk mempertahankan senyum itu hingga pertemuannya dengan Naruto sudah selesai. Selama itu, ia akan duduk menemani Naruto membaca di roka, bercerita mengenai kesehariannya sebagai seorang genin, menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terkadang diajukan Naruto, dan ikut menyirami tanaman-tanaman milik Naruto yang ada di taman. Ya, itulah yang sudah dua minggu ini ia lakukan.

Setiap hari ia akan datang ke rumah Iruka, entah bersama seseorang atau hanya dia sendiri, dan menghabiskan waktu sebanyak mungkin bersama Naruto. Memang sulit, dan jika ia tidak benar-benar menguatkan hatinya, ia mungkin sudah kabur dan bersembunyi, menolak untuk memandang kedua bola mata kelabu yang tampak tak bernyawa itu. Tapi, ia kembali mengingatkan dirinya, bahwa dia juga salah satu orang yang menyebabkan Naruto seperti itu. Jika ia menengok ke masa lalunya, entah berapa kali ia sudah mengabaikan, mengejek, merendahkan, dan bahkan menyakiti, fisik dan mental Naruto.

Mungkin ia terlalu egois, berpikir bahwa jika ia melakukan semua ini, maka dosa-dosanya di masa lalu akan terhapuskan. Naruto mungkin sudah melupakan semuanya, semua kesalahan yang sudah ia perbuat, namun... tentu tidak adil bagi Naruto, bukan?

Seakan ia sudah mencuri barang yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto, dan bagaikan pahlawan kesiangan, ia membawakan barang yang hilang itu kepada Naruto yang sedang dilanda kebingungan.

Orang yang seharusnya disalahkan malah menjadi orang yang disanjung. Kira-kira seperti itulah penggambaran yang tepat tentang apa yang sedang ia lakukan sekarang. Menyedihkan, tapi ia juga tidak tahu apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini.

Setibanya didepan rumah bergaya tradisional itu, Sakura langsung disambut oleh senyum ramah Iruka. "Selamat siang, Hokage-sama, Sakura. Silahkan masuk, kebetulan Kakashi-san juga sedang bersama kami."

Iruka menuntun mereka melewati genkan menuju washitsu yang berukuran cukup luas. Dari sana, terlihat Naruto dan Kakashi yang sedang duduk santai di roka. Masing-masing tampak serius dengan buku yang mereka baca. Naruto lah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran mereka. Sakura langsung melempar senyum begitu matanya bertemu dengan mata Naruto. Seperti biasa, Naruto akan membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil sebelum akhirnya kembali fokus dengan bukunya.

"Akan kubawakan teh untuk kalian," kata Iruka sambil berlalu menuju dapur.

"Kalian sudah datang rupanya. Apa kalian sudah selesai latihannya?" tanya Kakashi tanpa mengalihkan matanya dari bukunya.

"Sudah," jawab Tsunade sambil mengambil tempat kosong diantara tumpukan buku dan gulungan disana. "Sakura lagi-lagi berhasil menguasai teknik sulit dalam jangka waktu yang mengejutkan."

"Itu karena penjelasan Tsunade-shisou yang sangat jelas dan rinci," kata Sakura merendah. Dia memilih tempat di samping Naruto, yang langsung segera menjauh begitu menyadari bahwa Sakura duduk terlalu dekat dengannya. Ia megabaikan tatapan simpatik yang diberikan Tsunade dan Kakashi padanya.

"Apa yang sedang kau baca, Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Kyuubi."

"Monster rubah berekor sembilan itu?" Naruto menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

"Kudengar dia membunuh ribuan penduduk dan shinobi Konoha waktu itu." Lagi-lagi Sakura hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman oleh Naruto.

"Bahkan Yondaime-sama harus mengorbankan nyawanya untuk menghentikan monster itu." Kali ini bahkan tidak ada respon dari Naruto.

Sakura mulai merasa jengah dengan situasi yang dihadapinya. Memang sulit untuk mengajak Naruto berbicara, apalagi jika dia sudah terfokus dengan bukunya. Sepertinya hanya Kakashi lah yang bisa membuat Naruto bereaksi lebih. Meskipun sebagian besar adalah reaksi negatif yang keluar.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka mulut untuk mencoba kembali membuka percakapan, Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu memangilnya. "Sakura-san."

"Y-Ya?" Ia merasa tidak nyaman ketika berhadapan langsung dengan mata kelabu Naruto.

"Bisakah aku minta tolong padamu?"

"Tantu saja!" sahut Sakura, senang karena akhirnya bisa melakukan sesuatu yang berguna untuk Naruto.

"Tolong ceritakan mengenai tim geninmu."

"Eh?" Dari semuanya, kenapa Naruto harus meminta hal itu? "E-Eto... Rekan tim geninku..."

"Bukankah kau juga bisa bertanya padaku, Naru-chan?" timpal Kakashi dengan senyumnya yang biasa. "Aku juga bagian dari timnya Sakura."

Sakura melempar tatapan penuh terima kasih pada Kakashi. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

"Aku tidak ingin mendengarnya darimu," jawab Naruto datar.

"Kenapa tidak?"

"Kau menyebalkan."

Jawaban tak terduga Naruto sontak membuat semuanya terkejut. Sedetik kemudian suara dengusan pelan terdengar dari arah Tsunade. Sakura melihat masternya itu tengah menutupi mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya, mencoba menahan suara tawa yang ingin keluar. Sakura juga merasa bibirnya tengah membentuk senyum geli saat ini.

"Maa... Kau membuat hatiku teluka, Naru-chan," kata Kakashi sambil memasang wajah pura-pura terluka.

"Wah, wah... Kalian sedang bersenang-senang rupanya," kata Iruka sambil membawakan sepoci teh dan sepiring anpan. "Apa yang sudah kau katakan pada Kakashi-san, Naruto?"

Setelah satu menit berlalu, tak kunjung ada jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Naruto, membuat Iruka mengernyitkan alisnya bingung. Dilihatnya anak itu kini tengah duduk tegak dengan pandangan kosong ke depan. Buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya kini tergeletak terlupakan dipangkuannya.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Iruka khawatir.

"Diluar," kata Naruto pendek sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah gerbang depan.

"Akan kuperiksa," kata Tsunade dengan nada serius. Wanita itu segera bangkit dan berjalan menuju halaman depan. Posturnya terlihat kaku dan waspada. Kakashi mengekor tak jauh dibelakangnya.

Sakura yang penasaran juga segera menyusul kedua gurunya. Ia ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan mereka terlihat begitu serius.

Setibanya di depan gerbang, Sakura dihadapkan dengan pemandangan yang membuatnya langsung memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu. Tangan kanannya tanpa sadar bergerak mengambil kunai yang tersimpan di kantong di paha kanannya.

Seorang wanita muda, dengan memakai kaos jaring-jaring ketat yang dilapisi mantel coklat panjang tengah dikepung oleh beberapa orang bertopeng hewan. Di tangan kanannya, terlihat sebuah katar yang menyembul keluar dari balik lengan mantel panjangnya, dan di tangan kirinya telah tersedia beberapa senbon yang terselip diantara jari-jarinya. Pose tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah bersiap untuk bertarung. Aura tegang menguar dari kedua pihak yang tengah saling berhadapan.

"Anko! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

* * *

(1) Roka adalah bagian berlantai kayu yang ada dipinggir rumah tradisional Jepang, seperti teras.

(2) Jawaban tidak lengkap atau vague answer, disini saya merujuk ke jawaban yang hanya menyatakan setengah fakta. Seseorang yang sudah ahli dalam seni ini akan mampu memberikan jawaban yang seolah-olah sudah menjawab pertanyaan si penanya dan membuatnya puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan. Namun sebenarnya si penanya tidak mendapat informasi apa-apa dari jawaban tersebut.

* * *

Omake

Kelas Anko-sensei

"Kalian!" seru Anko sambil menghempaskan tinjunya ke meja guru didepannya, membuat semua anak-anak didalam kelas terlonjak dari tempat duduknya. "Jawab pertanyaanku. Jika kalian salah, kalian harus berlari mengelilingi Konoha sepuluh putaran, dan jika kalian benar, kalian hanya perlu mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak lima putaran. Dan jika tidak ada yang menjawab," Anko memasang seringai sadisnya, "akan kujadikan kalian cemilan untuk Hebi-chan."

Semua murid langsung mengangguk ketakutan. Tak ada satupun dari mereka yang berniat untuk menjadi makanan ular raksasa yang seringkali dipanggil Anko di kelas mereka.

"Apa yang menjadi penyebab perang dunia shinobi kedua?" tanya Anko sembari memainkan kunai di tangan kanannya.

Sang pahlawan, seorang anak laki-laki berkacamata yang terkenal sebagai murid paling pintar di kelas, dengan ragu-ragu mengangkat tangannya. "Se-Setelah tercapai perjanjian perdamaian untuk mengakhiri pe-perang dunia pertama, ke-kelima desa tersembunyi mengalami kerusakan yang sangat parah. Akibatnya... akibatnya terjadi masalah ekonomi serius di kelima desa. Se-Semuanya saling berlomba-lomba untuk memperluas wilayah ke-kekuasaan untuk menambah sumber daya. Karena itulah perang untuk mem-memperebutkan wilayah terjadi." Sepanjang penjelasannya, suara anak malang itu semakin pelan, seolah kepercayaan dirinya perlahan-lahan hilang.

Seringai sadis Anko semakin lebar setelah mendengar jawaban murid itu. "Salah!" Semua murid disana terlonjak kaget, karena mereka merasa jawaban yang diberikan sudah benar. "Kenapa?!" teriak salah seorang murid tidak terima.

"Yang menjadi penyebab perang dunia shinobi yang kedua adalah karena kelima desa saling berlomba-lomba untuk mendapat resep rahasia dango mitarashi yang dimiliki Salamander Hanzo di Ame," kata Anko dengan nada serius yang jarang digunakannya.

. . .

"Huh?" Raut kaget dan marah diwajah para murid digantikan dengan raut bingung.

BRAK!

Lagi-lagi terdengar suara meja yang terkena tinjuan Anko.

"Kalian dengar aku! Yang menjadi penyebab perang dunia shinobi kedua adalah perebutan resep rahasia dango mitarashi yang dimiliki Salamander Hanzo! Sekarang, cepat kalian berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak sepuluh putaran!" perintah Anko dengan wajah sangar.

"Tapi..." Terdengar salah seorang murid perempuan yang mengeluh.

"Hoo... Jadi kalian tidak mau kuberi sepuluh putaran?" tanya Anko dengan senyuman manis. Terlalu manis hingga membuat sebagian besar murid dibuat merinding dengan sikap Anko yang tiba-tiba sangat OOC.

"Y-Ya, Sensei..." cicit murid perempuan tadi.

Senyuman manis Anko seketika berubah menjadi seringai ratu iblis. "KALAU BEGITU KALIAN SEMUA LARI DUA PULUH PUTARAN! Dan bagi kalian yang tidak sanggup... Hebi-chan akan dengan senang hati menemani kalian..." Detik itu juga seekor ular berukuran raksasa muncul dibelakang Anko dibarengi dengan kepulan asap tebal. Mata kuningnya menatap tajam para murid yang tengah membeku ketakutan. Lidahnya yang bercabang dijulurkan, menimbulkan suara desisan menyeramkan.

"TUNGGU APA LAGI?!" Teriakan Anko sukses menyadarkan murid-murid malang tersebut dari ketakutan mereka.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Tak bosan-bosannya saya mengucapkan terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan review, mem-fave, dan meng-alert cerita ini!**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	8. In Which They Faced Reality's Illusion

**Disclaimer : Naruto will never EVER be mine.  
**

 **Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, heavy themes, typos, etc.**

* * *

Mata Anko menyipit ketika melihat bocah pirang didepannya.

'Jadi dia, alasan kenapa rumah ini dikelilingi oleh ANBU... Menarik.'

Bocah itu, terlihat sangat berbeda ketika ia pertama kali bertemu dengannya di ujian chunin dulu. Mata yang dulu bagaikan permata safir bening kini berganti menjadi kelereng kelabu yang buram. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat dari kedua mata itu.

"Jadi, Anko..." Anko mengalihkan pandangannya kepada wanita berambut pirang yang duduk tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi; Apa alasanmu kemari?" tanya Tsunade dengan nada serius.

Anko hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Masalah akademi," jawabnya santai. "Aku bosan mendapat ceramah dari kepala sekolah dan wali murid mengenai metode pembelajaranku."

Tsunade mendesah mendengar jawaban Anko yang terlalu santai. "Jadi kau kesini untuk... belajar mengenai bagaimana cara mengajar?"

Ekspresi Anko tampak sedikit malu. "Bu-Bukannya aku mau belajar atau semacamnya! Aku hanya bosan saja diceramahi oleh orang-orang bodoh itu!" tukas Anko dengan keras. Kedua tangannya ia lipat didepan dada. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke samping dengan angkuh.

Semua orang disana mengerjapkan mata mereka. 'Ah, tsundere...' batin mereka berjamaah.

Tsunade lagi-lagi hanya bisa mendesah melihat reaksi Anko. "Kau tunggu disini, akan kubicarakan dulu dengan yang lain," gumam Tsunade pelan sambil berlalu meninggalkan ruangan, diikuti oleh Kakashi dan Iruka.

Anko kemudian memandang dua bocah yang tersisa. Satu memandangnya dengan takut-takut, satunya lagi memandangnya dengan penasaran dan... benci?

Merasa jengah dengan situasi yang dihadapinya, Anko memutuskan untuk mencoba mengakrabkan diri dengan kedua anak itu. Hitung-hitung sebagai latihannya untuk bisa menjadi pengajar anak-anak yang lebih baik lagi.

"Jadi... apa kalian mau bermain dengan Hebi-chan?" tanyanya dengan senyum sakarin.

* * *

Kakashi mengikuti Iruka dan Tsunade memasuki salah satu ruangan kosong di rumah Iruka. Tidak ada apapun disana, hanya ada lantai beralaskan tatami dan sebuah meja kecil. Setelah memastikan semuanya sudah memasuki ruangan, dilihatnya Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah ofuda dan menempelkannya di pintu. "Segel peredam suara," jelas Tsunade sembari mengambil tempat di depan meja.

"Aku langsung saja. Menurut kalian, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan?" tanya Tsunade setelah semuanya telah duduk mengitari meja kecil disana.

"Anko?" tanya Kakashi. Tsunade mengangguk.

Kakashi terdiam beberapa saat. "Menurutku, karena dia sudah membuat keributan dengan ANBU tadi, pasti banyak shinobi dan penduduk yang curiga mengenai apa yang kita sembunyikan disini. Dan aku juga yakin berita mengenai kejadian ini pasti sudah menyebar di desa. Untuk saat ini, aku hanya bisa menyarankan untuk meningkatkan keamanan dengan penambahan ANBU dan berusaha sebaik mungkin untuk menolak pertanyaan dari dewan atau siapapun yang terlalu penasaran dengan ini. Sedangkan Anko... aku rasa sebaiknya anda memberinya izin akses masuk kesini. Aku sudah mendengar banyak cerita mengenai cara pembelajaran Anko yang tidak wajar. Dan jujur saja, aku merasa sedikit kasihan dengan murid-murid itu."

Iruka tampak khawatir setelah mendengar penjelasan dari Kakashi. Maklum saja, Kakashi jarang mengungkapkan rasa simpatiknya kepada orang lain. Bisa membuat seorang Kakashi merasa kasihan pasti apa yang sudah dilakukan Anko pada murid-muridnya bukanlah sesuatu yang sepele.

"Apa kau tidak keberatan, Iruka?" tanya Tsunade setelah beberapa saat.

"Apa? Tentu saja tidak, Hokage-sama! Saya malah senang karena dia mempunyai keinginan untuk berubah. Dan mendengar cerita Kakashi-san tadi, sepertinya Anko memang harus belajar banyak," kata Iruka.

"Lalu untuk Naruto... Apa ada yang punya pendapat?"

"Naruto masih memiliki krisis kepercayaan kepada kita. Anak itu tahu bahwa kita menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya," jawab Kakashi cepat. Disampingnya, Iruka juga mengangguk, menyetujui pernyataan Kakashi.

"Maksudmu soal kyuubi?" tanya Tsunade sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Kyuubi, Sasuke, penduduk Konoha, semuanya. Bukankah kita selalu berusaha untuk menjauhkan Naruto dari semua itu? Dari masa lalunya?"

"Kau tahu alasannya, Kakashi. Kita semua hanya tidak ingin Naruto berubah jadi membenci kita," sahut Tsunade.

Kakashi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak mungkin Naruto akan membenci kita. Anak itu terlalu..." Kakashi tampak berusaha untuk menemukan kata yang pas, "mati rasa untuk dapat merasakan emosi yang kuat seperti kebencian." Ada jeda sebelum Kakashi melanjutkan, "Saranku, kita ceritakan semuanya pada Naruto, tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal, termasuk mengenai orang tua Naruto juga. Jika kita terus menyembunyikan semuanya dari Naruto, bisa-bisa dia malah semakin tidak mempercayai kita. Dan kau juga pasti sudah lelah untuk membohonginya bukan, Iruka-san?"

Iruka mengangguk pelan dan menambahkan, "Lagipula... saya rasa Naruto akan cocok jika bergaul dengan Anko, karena keduanya sangat mirip. Mereka memiliki persepsi yang sama dalam menilai suatu hal, karena cara berpikir mereka yang hampir sama. Selain itu, saya rasa Anko adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengerti Naruto. Jika ada orang yang tahu bagaimana rasanya menjadi Naruto, maka Anko lah orangnya. Mereka sama-sama memiliki masa lalu yang berat."

Disebelahnya, Kakashi melihat Tsunade kini tengah memejamkan matanya, memikirkan semua yang baru saja dikatakannya dan Iruka. "Aku ikuti saran kalian," katanya sambil menatap mereka berdua dengan serius. "Kita tidak bisa terus berpura-pura didepan Naruto. Anak itu pasti sudah menyadari keberadaan ANBU sejak dulu, mengingat dia memiliki indera yang tajam, dan dia juga pasti sudah mencurigai ada yang tidak beres. Lebih baik kita selesaikan semuanya sekarang, sebelum kita benar-benar kehilangan kepercayaannya.

"Dan kalian semua, harus tetap menjaga kerahasiaan disini. Abaikan saja pertanyaan dari orang-orang yang terlalu ingin tahu. Jangan berikan jawaban apapun mengenai Naruto dan kondisinya. Aku juga akan menyampaikan ini pada Anko dan Sakura."

"Baik," jawab Kakashi dan Iruka bersamaan. "Eh, tapi... bukankah Naruto benci ular?" Pertanyaan Kakashi sontak membuat kedua orang didepannya melebarkan matanya.

* * *

"-ngar kau, pendek, aku ini kunoichi. Membunuhmu sama mudahnya seperti menepuk seekor lalat. Kau tentunya masih ingin hidup, bukan?"

Suara Anko samar-samar sampai ditelinga Iruka. Astaga, mereka hanya pergi tak sampai lima belas menit, dan Anko sudah kembali membuat masalah! Seketika itu juga, Iruka mempercepat langkahnya.

Dari ujung roka, Iruka bisa melihat sosok Anko yang tengah berdiri setengah membungkuk dengan kedua tangan menempel di pinggang, memberi kesan intimidasi bagi siapapun yang melihatnya. Ia tida bisa melihat wajah Anko, karena posisi sang tokujo yang sedang membelakanginya, namun ia bisa membayangkan ekspresi Anko saat ini. Seringai iblis dengan kedua mata menyipit liar.

Didepan Anko, Naruto tak bergeming dari tempatnya, nampak tak terpengaruh dengan situasi yang tengah dihadapinya. Sementara Sakura tampak bergerak-gerak gelisah dibelakang Naruto.

"Seorang shinobi Konoha dilarang untuk membunuh warga sipil Konoha. Jika kau sampai tidak tahu aturan penting itu, maka kau tidak pantas disebut sebagai kunoichi." Terdengar jawaban datar dari Naruto.

"Hoo..." Suara Anko terdengar dipaksakan. Wanita itu kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. "Kau benar, seorang shinobi memang tidak boleh membunuh warga sipil. Tapi sayangnya, kau bukanlah war-"

"Anko!" Iruka mendapati dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian tiga orang didepannya. Dengan agak panik, ia melanjutkan, "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan kali ini?"

Dahi Anko berkerut, "Che. Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan?" gumamnya pada diri sendiri. "Bocah itu dulu yang memulai," katanya ketus sambil menunjuk Naruto dengan dagunya.

"Sakura, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kakashi yang kini sudah berdiri disamping Sakura.

"Uh..." Mata Sakura bergantian menatap Naruto dan Anko. Tanpa sadar ia memainkan jari-jarinya gugup. "Anko-sensei menawari kami untuk bermain dengan... dengan..."

"Hebi-chan! Dia adalah ular super imut peliharaanku," tukas Anko. Ia terlihat sangat bersemangat menjelaskan ular kebanggannya. Iruka bersumpah ia melihat bintang-bintang dimata Anko. "Murid-muridku biasa bermain dengannya, dan Hebi-chan juga terlihat sangat senang mendapat banyak teman baru." Ekspresi Anko seketika menggelap. "Tapi bocah ini... berani-beraninya dia..." desis Anko dengan gigi terkatup rapat.

"Ular bulukan seperti itu kau bilang lucu? Katsuyu-sama bahkan jauh lebih baik daripada ular jelekmu itu." Suara Naruto yang datar memang terkadang memberi efek dukungan untuk setiap ejekan yang (tidak) sengaja dikatakannya.

"Kau-"

"Anko!"

"Oke, oke." Anko mengatur nafasnya, mencoba meredakan emosinya. "Jadi, apa keputusan kalian?" tanyanya sambil menatap serius mata coklat Tsunade.

"Kau bisa ke rumah ini kapanpun kau mau. Tapi dengan syarat; kau tidak boleh membuat masalah apapun disini. Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau melanggar." Suara Tsunade memang terdengar santai, namun Iruka tahu bahwa sang Hokage benar-benar serius dengan apa yang dikatakannya. Didepannya, Iruka melihat Anko juga tidak menganggap remeh perkataan Tsunade. Wanita itu mengangguk kaku, mata coklatnya tak menampilkan apapun yang ada dibenaknya.

Merasa canggung dengan situasi disana, Iruka mencoba untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Ngomong-ngomong, Anko, apa kau tidak mengajar hari ini?" tanya Iruka.

"Oh... itu," balas Anko dengan nada bosan. "Kau tenang saja, Iruka. Anak-anak ayam kesayanganmu sudah berada ditangan orang yang terpercaya."

* * *

Di depan gerbang Konoha, terlihat seorang pria dengan potongan rambut berbentuk mangkuk, alis mata tebal, dan memakai jumpsuit hijau ketat tengah berdiri berdampingan dengan seorang remaja yang penampilannya sangat mirip dengannya. Di depan mereka berdua, puluhan murid akademi memandang mereka dengan berbagai macam ekspresi. Takut, jijik, penasaran, kagum, dan... jatuh cinta?

"Yosh! Lee! Hari ini Anko-sensei kembali menitipkan murid-muridnya yang penuh semangat kepada kita! Ayo kita lakukan yang terbaik Lee!"

"Tentu saja Guy-sensei! Mari kita tunjukkan pada generasi penerus Konoha ini pada kehebatan semangat masa muda!"

"Jawaban bagus, Lee! Untuk hari ini, ayo kita berlari mengelilingi Konoha sebanyak lima putaran sesuai dengan perintah Anko-sensei!"

"Aku mampu melakukannya sepuluh kali lipatnya lagi, Guy-sensei. Dan aku juga yakin, anak-anak bersemangat ini juga setuju denganku! Apabila kami tidak sanggup melakukannya, kami akan push up sebanyak lima ratus kali. Dan jika kami tidak bisa melakukan itu juga, kami akan melakukan squat jump sebanyak lima ratus kali!"

"Lee! Kau memang muridku yang terbaik!"

"Guy-sensei!" Kedua lengan Lee terbuka. Dengan air mata berlinang, ia berlari menuju Guy yang tengah menunggunya. Sama seperti murid kebanggannya, wajah penuh semangat Guy juga dihiasi air mata... dan ingus.

"Lee..." Guy menyambut pelukan penuh semangat Lee.

"Guy-sensei..." Lee mendekap erat tubuh penuh semangat Guy.

"Lee..."

"Guy-sensei..."

"Lee..."

Tiba-tiba saja pemandangan di sekitar gerbang Konoha berubah menjadi tebing yang indah. Pelukan Guy dan Lee semakin mengharukan untuk dilihat, dengan kedua tubuh mereka yang tersiram oleh sinar keemasan matahari terbenam. Suara deburan ombak dan kicauan burung di kejauhan semakin menambah emosi di suasana penuh drama ini.

...

Sementara itu...

"Siapa saja, tolong selamatkan kamiii!"

"Matakuuu..."

"Ini pasti genjutsu! KAI (Release)!"

"Huwee... Iruka-sensei... tolong kami... Kami janji kami akan jadi anak baik-"

"-akan rajin... huee...mengerjakan tugas-"

"-hiks... tidak akan bolos-"

"-tidak akan mencontek... hue.."

"Iruka-senseiii! Aku juga berjanji tidak akan menambahkan bubuk cabai ke kopimu lagiii!"

"Iruka-sensei, kembalilaaaah..."

"Guy-senseiii! Menikahlah dengankuuu!"

Kotetsu dan Izumo hanya bisa berdoa untuk kewarasan murid-murid malang tersebut. Bergaul dengan duo go green Konoha terlalu lama memang bisa sangat berbahaya untuk kesehatan jiwa. Dan mata.

Genjutsu yang mengerikan, memang.

* * *

Tiba-tiba saja Iruka dilanda keinginan untuk pergi ke gerbang Konoha. Indera kelima setengahnya mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang gawat telah terjadi, dan bantuannya amat sangat diperlukan disana.

"Aku yakin mereka pasti sedang bersenang-senang. Aku jadi iri..."

Semua orang menaikkan sebelah alis setelah mendengar pernyataan Anko. Seringai dibibir sang tokujo sama sekali tidak mendukung apa yang baru saja dikatakannya.

* * *

Sejujurnya, ia tidak begitu terkejut ketika Iruka menceritakan semua yang selama ini disembunyikannya. Semuanya terasa masuk akal sekarang.

Ia kini tahu bahwa ia adalah putra tunggal Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, yang menjadi jinchuriki Kyuubi no Kitsune. Seorang pariah di Konoha. Dan sepertinya banyak orang yang tidak menyukainya.

Mungkin Iruka mengharapkan dirinya untuk menunjukkan sedikit emosinya, tapi nyatanya, ia tidak bisa. Ia tidak merasa marah atau benci kepada penduduk Konoha, ataupun kecewa pada Iruka dan yang lain karena sudah menyembunyikan fakta darinya.

Ia hanya merasa, well, 'masuk akal'.

Semua pertanyaan akhirnya terjawab. Semua teka-teki akhirnya terpecahkan. Semua kepingan puzzle kini akhirnya tertata ditempatnya.

Memangnya siapa yang harus disalahkan atas beban berat yang dulu harus ia pikul? Ayahnya yang telah mencoba melindungi dirinya dan Konoha? Kyuubi yang waktu itu hanya menginginkan kebebasan? Para penduduk Konoha yang sudah kehilangan orang-orang yang disayanginya?

Lagipula itu adalah masa lalunya. Dan menurut cerita Iruka, sepertinya mustahil baginya untuk kembali mendapatkan memorinya yang sudah tersegel itu. Jadi, untuk apa memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya lagi dengan dirinya?

Ia sudah merasa nyaman dengan kehidupannya yang sekarang. Apalagi kini tidak ada lagi yang disembunyikan Iruka darinya, jadi ia sudah bisa memberikan kepercayaan sepenuhnya pada Iruka. Tentu tidak hanya kepada Iruka saja. Kepada Shizune, Hokage-sama, Kakashi dan Sakura juga. Dan mungkin, ia akan mencobanya kepada Anko juga.

Bicara soal Anko, si nona ular itu kini selalu datang ke rumah Iruka setelah ia selesai mengajar. Iruka mengajarinya tentang kurikulum akademi yang benar, karena, meskipun Anko adalah seseorang yang ideal untuk mengajari anak-anak mengenai esensi sebenarnya seorang shinobi, namun ada satu hal yang perlu diperbaiki.

Anko terlalu tinggi dalam menetapkan standarnya.

Anak-anak akademi tidak bisa langsung menerima konsep yang diajarkan Anko begitu saja. Mereka sendiri juga butuh pengalaman untuk benar-benar bisa sepaham dengan Anko. Anko harus bisa melakukannya dengan pelan dan bertahap.

Yang harus pertama kali harus dilakukan adalah membuat murid-muridnya menghormatinya, bukan takut padanya. Kemudian, selanjutnya adalah membuat anak-anak senang dengan materi yang diajarkan. Iruka mengajari Anko bagaimana caranya membuat murid-murid tertarik dan senang dengan materi yang diajarkan. Dengan begitu, mereka akan cepat mengerti dengan sendirinya. Pemberian hadiah dan hukuman juga boleh dilakukan, asalkan tidak terlalu berlebihan.

Khusus untuk materi mengenai taijutsu, Iruka harus kembali mengajari Anko taijutsu standar akademi. Taijutsu yang selalu digunakan Anko adalah taijutsu yang diajarkan Orochimaru padanya, dengan pola gerakan yang meniru gerakan ular. Kuda-kuda taijutsu itu terlalu rumit dan sangat sulit ditirukan oleh anak-anak, sehingga seringkali tanpa sadar mereka sudah membuka celah bagi lawannya karena gerakan mereka yang kaku.

Berbeda dengan taijutsu standar akademi. Meskipun gerakannya sederhana dan mudah ditebak, namun untuk ukuran anak-anak, itu sudah cukup menguntungkan dalam perkelahian melawan bandit. Selain itu, gerakan-gerakannya juga fleksibel, sehingga mudah disesuaikan dengan kondisi.

Melihat Iruka dan Anko berlatih dan sparring membuatnya ikut tertarik untuk mempelajari teknik ninja. Mereka tampak bebas ketika meliuk menghindari lemparan proyektil benda tajam, puas ketika pukulan mereka mengenai lawan, dan menikmati adrenalin ketika berjudi mempertaruhkan nyawa.

Awalnya Iruka sempat kaget ketika ia meminta untuk diajari olehnya, namun kemudian ia malah tersenyum dan berkata, _"Kau memang tidak berubah, Naruto."_

Pertama-tama, ia diajarkan latihan untuk meningkatkan konsentrasi dan fokus dengan menggunakan metode latihan daun. Sebuah daun ditempatkan didahinya, dan ia harus menggunakan semua chakranya untuk mencegah agar daun tersebut tidak jatuh. Terlalu banyak chakra, maka daun akan terpental. Sebaliknya, jika terlalu sedikit chakra yang digunakan, daun tidak akan menempel.

Yang mengejutkan, ternyata ia mampu mengusai latihan ini kurang dalam sehari saja. Kakashi berpendapat, ini mungkin disebabkan karena tubuhnya masih mengingat bagaimana melakukan latihan ini. Memang sepertinya masuk akal, terbukti ketika ia dengan mudahnya melakukan latihan berjalan secara vertikal dan berjalan diatas air.

Sampai saat ini, ia sudah berhasil menguasai Kawarimi (Substitution), Henge (Transformation) dan Bunshin (Clone). Karena kapasitas chakranya yang terlalu tinggi, ia tidak bisa menggunakan bunshin biasa, jadi Kakashi mengajarkannya Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique). Satu hal yang membuatnya menyukai teknik ini adalah, ingatan dan pengalaman klonnya yang bisa ditransfer ke pengguna aslinya setelah klon itu hancur. Sebuah teknik yang sangat efektif untuk mempersingkat waktu belajar atau berlatih.

Sejak ia diberitahu kelebihan Kage Bunshin, ia selalu menggunakan teknik itu untuk berlatih taijutsu, ninjutsu, dan bukijutsu (weapon technique). Untuk ninjutsu, Kakashi mengajarinya sebuah teknik yang menjadi ikon ayahnya, Rasengan. Ada tiga tahapan untuk dapat menguasai teknik kelas A ini, dan ia bisa menguasainya dalam waktu tiga hari saja, dengan bantuan para klonnya.

Ia juga sebenarnya tertarik dengan teknik medis dan genjutsu, tapi lagi-lagi karena kapasitas chakranya yang terlalu besar, membuat dirinya kesulitan untuk mengontrol chakranya. Padahal kedua teknik itu membutuhkan kontrol chakra yang sempurna agar dapat bekerja dengan baik. Namun begitu, bukan berarti ia sama sekali tidak mempelajari kedua teknik itu.

Bersama Sakura, ia belajar tentang bagaimana memberikan pertolongan pertama pada korban luka luar, membuat ramuan obat, membuat racun dan penawarnya, mempelajari anatomi tubuh manusia, dan lain sebagainya. Selain mempelajari ilmu medis, ia juga belajar bagaimana cara mengenali genjutsu dan bagaimana cara untuk terlepas dari pengaruh teknik ilusi itu. Terkadang, mereka juga belajar bersama dibawah bimbingan Kakashi dan Shizune. Atau Tsunade, jika wanita itu sempat.

Sakura kini menjadi partner tetapnya dalam sparring. Gadis itu memang agak lamban, namun pukulannya benar-benar menyakitkan. Pernah suatu ketika sebagian besar tulang rusuknya dibuat patah oleh tendangan gadis bermarga Haruno itu. Meskipun ia bisa sembuh dengan cepat, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Soal Sakura, sekarang ia merasa sedikit nyaman setiap kali ia bersama Sakura. Ia senang ketika mata hijaunya berkilat penuh gairah ketika diberikan materi baru, melihat senyuman lembutnya setiap kali gadis itu melihatnya, dan ketika rambut merah mudanya bergoyang lembut setiap kali angin berhembus. Ia juga perhatikan, kini gadis itu lebih banyak tertawa dan tersenyum didekatnya. Bukan tawa dan senyum yang dipaksakan seperti dulu, tapi sebuah ukiran lembut di bibir dan lantunan melodi indah yang kini selalu keluar darinya.

Ia benar-benar menikmati hidupnya yang sekarang.

* * *

Anko memasang kuda-kuda taijutsu yang diajarkan Orochimaru padanya. Didepannya, Iruka juga tengah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda taijutsu miliknya. Selama beberapa detik, tak ada yang bergerak di antara dua petarung itu. Mata mereka terus terkunci satu sama lain, seolah saling mencoba membaca strategi lawan.

Anko, seperti biasa, adalah orang yang pertama kali menyerang, seorang tipe petarung ofensif. Ia terus membombardir musuhnya dengan pukulan dan tendangan tanpa henti untuk mendapatkan data tentang pola gerakan dan kelemahan lawannya. Sementara tubuhnya sibuk bergerak lincah, bergerak seiring dengan irama adrenalin yang menguasai dirinya, benaknya dipenuhi dengan puluhan strategi untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Sen'eijashu! (Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)." Dari lengan mantel Anko, beberapa ekor ular berukuran besar merayap keluar dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mulut mereka terbuka lebar, bersiap untuk memasukkan bisa beracunnya ke tubuh lawannya.

Dengan gesit, Iruka menghindari liukan tubuh ular-ular tersebut. Sudah beberapa kali menjadi korban teknik Anko yang satu ini membuat sang chunin terlatih untuk menyiasatinya. Begitu ular-ular tersebut telah kembali ke lengan matel Anko, Iruka melemparkan beberapa kunai ke arah jonin tersebut. Secara refleks, Anko menghalau kunai-kunai tersebut dengan kunai miliknya sendiri, membuat bunga-bunga api muncul dari gesekan dua benda tajam tersebut.

Tanpa diduga oleh Anko, Iruka sudah berada beberapa meter didepannya. Tangannya membentuk segel tangan 'harimau'.

"Katon: Goukyaku no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)." Bola api raksasa muncul dari mulut Iruka, membakar udara disekitarnya.

Tak ada waktu untuk menghindar. Anko memilih teknik klasik andalan untuk situasi seperti ini, Kawarimi no Jutsu.

Setelah Iruka selesai dengan teknik apinya, Anko kembali muncul dengan katar di tangan kiri dan kunai di tangan kanan. Kombinasi nitoryuu (1) yang tidak buruk, menurutnya.

Sekali lagi pertarungan taijutsu dilakukan oleh Anko dan Iruka. Kali ini mereka dilengkapi dengan senjata dikedua tangan mereka.

Anko menyeringai tipis ketika menemukan kelemahan Iruka. Dengan sengaja ia membiarkan tebasan kunai Iruka merobek pakaiannya. Lebih tepatnya kaos jaring-jaring yang menutupi dadanya. Benar saja, konsentrasi Iruka pecah saat itu juga. Pria itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, membuat pertahanannya melemah. Dengan sekali gerakan, Anko menendang perut sang chunin, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter ke belakang. Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Anko segera melesat menyusul Iruka.

"Aku menang," kata Anko pendek. Kunai yang sedari tadi dipegangnya ia tempelkan di leher Iruka yang tak terjaga. "Dengan begini, kemenangan 32-15 untukku."

"Ugh, selalu saja menggunakan cara licik itu," keluh Iruka. Matanya masih tidak mau memandang wanita yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Kau sendiri yang bodoh. Masih saja terjebak trik lama ini." Dahi Anko berkerut ketika memandang Iruka yang kini sudah bangkit dari posisinya semula. "Sebaiknya kau cepat-cepat menghilangkan kelemahanmu itu. Jika aku bukan kunoichi Konoha, kau sudah mati dari dulu."

Terdengar desahan nafas panjang dari Iruka. "Aku tahu, Anko. Sangat tahu," gumamnya pelan.

* * *

Disaat Anko dan Iruka sibuk sparring, Kakashi dan Naruto sibuk degan buku mereka. Kebetulan mereka sudah selesai dengan sesi latihan mereka hari itu.

"Kakashi-san," panggil Naruto.

"Ya, Naru-chan?" Kakashi mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan Naruto.

"Apa kita sudah berteman?"

Kakashi menaikkan alisnya mendengar pertanyaan tak biasa dari Naruto, tapi ia tetap mengangguk mengiyakan. "Tentu saja kita berteman, Naru-chan." Mata tunggal Kakashi melengkung kebawah, tersenyum. "Memang kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?"

"Kau bilang, aku boleh melihat wajahmu jika kita berteman."

Lama Kakashi memandang Naruto. 'Dia masih ingat?' Kakashi bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ia mengutuki dirinya di masa lalu karena sudah sembarangan memberikan janji itu pada Naruto. Jujur saja, ia tidak bermaksud apa-apa ketika mengatakan hal bodoh itu. Hanya jawaban sepele yang begitu saja terlintas dikepalanya waktu itu. Tapi siapa sangka, Naruto malah menganggapnya serius. Dan kini ia merasakan sendiri apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Mulutmu adalah harimaumu'.

Otak jenius Kakashi berusaha memikirkan cara untuk menolak permintaan Naruto. Enak saja, Minato-sensei saja harus mengunakan teknik terkutuk, 'Derita Seribu Tahun', dan hal-hal nista lain padanya selama seminggu berturut-turut dalam rangka mencoba untuk mengintip wajahnya, tapi Naruto hanya menggunakan satu kalimat, sembilan kata, dan dan empat puluh tujuh huruf untuk hal luar biasa itu.

"Hmm... Kau boleh melihat wajahku, dengan satu syarat." Mata Naruto berkilat tertarik. Dengan nada serius, Kakashi melanjutkan, "Hapalkan isi buku ini, dan dua hari lagi aku akan datang untuk mengetesmu. Kata per kata. Aku sudah hapal seluruh isi buku itu, jadi aku akan segera tahu jika kau salah sedikit saja. Kalau kau bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku, maka kau boleh melihat wajahku." Kakashi memberi Naruto sebuah buku bersampul orange mencurigakan. Dengan polosnya Naruto menerima buku itu dan membolak-balik halamannya secara acak.

"Satu hal lagi, Naru-chan." Naruto mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya bertemu dengan mata hitam Kakashi yang tidak biasanya menampakkan aura serius. "Jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu kau membaca buku ini, terlebih Iruka."

Naruto tampak bingung, namun tidak berkata apa-apa. "Ini adalah rahasia kita berdua, Naru-chan," lanjut Kakashi lagi.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu."

"Maa... kalau kau bisa melakukan tantanganku, aku juga akan berhenti memangilmu Naru-chan."

Kakashi tersenyum dalam hati melihat wajah Naruto yang penuh determinasi.

Sebenarnya Kakashi tidak yakin jika Naruto bisa benar-benar menghapalkan seluruh buku itu dalam dua hari, tapi setidaknya dia bisa mengenalkan kepada Naruto tentang keindahan literatur ayah walinya yang luar biasa itu. Ah, Jiraiya-sama pasti akan bangga padanya.

* * *

Ia kembali membuka lembar pertama buku kecil berjudul 'Datanglah Surga' untuk yang entah keberapa kalinya. Ia memang sudah hapal sebagian besar isinya, namun ia masih belum bisa menghapalnya kata per kata.

Berkat bantuan kage bunshin, progress yang dicapainya kini sudah mencapai tujuh puluh lima persen. Namun ia masih belum bisa bangga dengan hasil ini. Kurang dari sepuluh jam lagi Kakashi akan datang dan mengetesnya.

Segera setelah Kakashi memberikan buku itu, ia langsung membuat puluhan copy dirinya dan buku itu. Ia tidak tahu kenapa Kakashi melarangnya untuk menunjukkan buku itu pada Iruka, padahal Kakashi sendiri selalu membaca buku itu, tidak peduli waktu, tempat, situasi, dan kondisi. Jadi, untuk menghindari tertangkap basah oleh Iruka, ia dan puluhan klonnya mendekam di kamar, hanya keluar untuk ke kamar mandi dan makan bersama Iruka. Ia juga mengirim satu klon untuk merawat tanamannya dan menemani Sakura, agar Iruka tidak terlalu curiga.

Setiap selesai membaca seluruh isi buku, para klonnya akan 'menghancurkan diri', sehingga ia bisa mendapat ingatan mereka. Setelah klonnya sudah habis tak tersisa, ia akan membuat lagi pasukan pembantu pribadinya dalam jumlah yang sama seperti sebelumya. Mereka akan melanjutkan membaca, sedangkan ia sendiri mencoba menulis ulang naskahnya di sebuah buku. Ia merasa, metode seperti inilah yang merupakan cara tercepat baginya untuk menghapal. Ia terus melakukannya hingga saat ini, rela mengorbankan waktu tidurnya hanya untuk menyelesaikan tantangan Kakashi.

Sebenarnya banyak istilah dan penggambaran peristiwa yang tidak ia mengerti, namun ia terlalu malas untuk membuka kamus atau mencari referensi di buku lain. Fokusnya saat ini hanyalah bagaimana caranya agar ia bisa menghafal seluruh isi buku kesayangan Kakashi itu. Ia benar-benar ingin melihat seperti apa rupa Kakashi dibalik maskernya.

Ia sudah sampai halaman dua puluh ketika ia merasa matanya mulai memberat. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba mengusir rasa kantuk yang mulai menyerangnya. Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi... ia akan bisa menyelesaikan tantangan Kakashi...

Sedikit lagi... ia tidak akan lagi dipanggil dengan panggilan bodoh itu...

Sedikit lagi... ia akan melihat wajah Kakashi...

Sedikit lagi... ia akan melihat kolam ramen raksasa...

Sedikit lagi... uhh... kenapa semuanya jadi gelap?

Sedikit lagi... ia akan melihat wajah Iruka didepannya...

Huh?

Ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kenapa Iruka ada dikamarnya? Sejak kapan dia masuk? Kenapa dia lagi-lagi memasang wajah aneh? Apa dia terkejut? Takut? Marah?

"Naruto... itu... apa yang... sudah... kau baca..." Suara Iruka seperti orang tercekik.

Uh, oh. Sepertinya Iruka sudah melihat buku orange kecil di tangannya. Entah kenapa, ia mulai merasa takut. Jadi ini, alasan kenapa Iruka tidak boleh tahu bahwa ia membaca buku itu?

Memangnya kenapa ia tidak boleh membacanya? Menurutnya buku itu termasuk dalam golongan buku yang disarankan untuk dibaca. Dari segi tata bahasa, alur cerita, karakterisasi tokoh, semuanya sangat bagus. Yah, meskipun banyak istilah yang tidak ia mengerti, tapi itu tidak mengurangi kualitasnya. Pantas saja Kakashi selalu membaca buku itu setiap waktu.

"Jelaskan padaku. Sekarang juga." Suara Iruka terdengar seperti geraman sekarang. Meskipun bibir Iruka melengkung ke atas, ia tahu, bahwa Iruka sekarang ini benar-benar TIDAK senang.

Ia menimbang-nimbang apakah ia sebaiknya memberitahu Iruka yang sebenarnya atau tidak. Jika ia beritahu, kesempatan untuk melihat wajah Kakashi sudah pasti hilang. Tapi, Iruka sudah jujur padanya, menceritakan semua tentang masa lalunya. Ia merasa tidak enak jika ia malah balik tidak jujur pada Iruka...

"Narutooo..."

Uh... senyum di wajah Iruka benar-benar membuatnya takut sekarang. Apa ia menceritakan yang sebenarnya saja? Lagipula jika ia melakukannya, ia juga tidak melanggar janjinya pada Kakashi. Pria itu hanya bilang 'Jangan sampai ada orang yang tahu kau membaca buku ini, terlebih Iruka'. Bukan salahnya jika Iruka sampai tahu.

"Jika kau tidak mau bicara, tidak akan ada ramen untukmu selama tiga bulan."

Matanya melebar mendengar ancaman Iruka. Ia tidak menyangka jika pria baik hati itu bisa berubah menjadi iblis yang begitu keji.

"Uh... ini bermula ketika..."

Dan sepertinya, ia harus menunggu kesempatan lain untuk mengintip wajah Kakashi.

* * *

Ia menunggu kedatangan Kakashi dengan gugup. Buku yang sedari tadi dipegangnya tak berpindah halaman sejak dua puluh menit lalu. Pikirannya saat ini dipenuhi oleh kejadian beberapa jam lalu. Horror yang diberikan Iruka masih belum hilang dari benaknya.

Tatapan tajam dari Iruka dibelakangnya juga sama sekali tidak membantunya. Ditambah lagi dengan bunyi gesekan antara dua kunai yang membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Oh my, Iruka sepertinya benar-benar berniat untuk membunuh Kakashi. Lihat saja semua senbon, shuriken, kunai, kama, sai, tanto dan puluhan senjata lain yang tertata rapi didepannya. Sepertinya obsesi Anko terhadap senjata telah menular ke Iruka.

Lima menit kemudian, terdengar suara poof pelan dari sebelah kirinya. Suara yang dulu selalu dibencinya, kali ini terdengar seperti suara dari surga.

"Maaf menunggu lama. Tadi pagi aku didatangi oleh sekelompok bandit yang ingin mencuri koleksi buku milikku. Tapi, tentu saja, aku berhasil mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah. Ketika aku mau membawa mereka ke Ibiki, aku dihadang oleh seorang nenek tua, yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah suaminya yang sudah lama hilang. Kupikir-"

"Kakashi-san," potong Naruto.

"Ya, Naru-chan?"

"Iruka ingin berbicara denganmu."

Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Iruka yang tengah berdiri dibelakangnya. "Oh, Iruka-san. Maaf aku tidak melihatmu tadi. Bagaimana kabarmu? Wow... koleksi senjatamu lumayan juga..."

Diam-diam ia beringsut dari tempatnya semula. Menjauh dari tempat yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi arena pembunuhan berdarah nan keji.

Gore tingkat dewa.

"Kabarku baik-baik saja, Kakashi-san," jawab Iruka tanpa mengangkat wajahnya. Perhatian chunin itu masih tertuju pada kedua kunai yang sedang ia adu. Percikan-percikan api terlihat setiap kali kedua kunai itu bertemu. "Bisakah kau kemari sebentar, Kakashi-san? Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku coba."

Ia melihat Kakashi tampak ragu, namun ia tetap menuruti perkataan Iruka.

Alangkah kagetnya ia, ketika kunai yang sedari tadi dipegang Iruka kini sudah berpindah ke leher dan perut sang jonin. Warna merah mulai menghiasi tubuh dan pakaian Kakashi.

Ia tidak heran ketika tubuh penuh darah Kakashi berubah menjadi batang kayu. Kawarimi no Jutsu .

"KELUAR KAU CYCLOPS MESUM! Aku mau membelah kepalamu dan melihat isi otakmu bejatmu!" Tiba-tiba saja di tangan Iruka sudah muncul berbagai macam senjata. Ia kemudian melemparkan senjata-senjata tersebut ke arah pepohonan dan semak-semak. Begitu semua amunisinya habis, pria itu langsung mengisi kembali tangannya dengan berbagai benda tajam. Begitu seterusnya hingga kini hanya seperempat senjata yang masih tersisa.

Ia bisa merasakan belasan ANBU yang mengelilingi rumahnya juga berusaha untuk menghindari lemparan asal dari Iruka. Beberapa diantara mereka tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindar, terbukti dengan menguarnya bau darah dari pepohonan. Tidak terlalu parah. Hanya luka sayatan kecil, mengingat baunya yang tidak terlalu menyengat.

Sementara Kakashi sendiri... jonin itu sepertinya bersembunyi dengan baik. Ia hampir tidak bisa menemukan keberadaannya. Aroma Kakashi, campuran antara bau anjing, pohon, dan darah, hampir menyatu dengan lingkungan sekitarnya.

Ia melihat Iruka beranjak dari tempatnya semula, menuju pepohonan yang diyakininya sebagai tempat persembunyian sang jonin.

"Kakashi! Keluarlah dan-"

"Ara, ara. Iruka-kun. Kakashi tidak ada disana lho." Sebuah suara baru memasuki indera pendengarannya.

Tersembunyi di balik bayang-bayang pohon, muncullah sebuah siluet manusia. Wajahnya memang masih belum bisa terlihat, tapi suaranya yang khas sudah sangat dihapalnya.

"Kalau kau mau, Hebi-chan bisa membantumu."

Hidungnya berkerut begitu mencium bau yang tidak disukainya. Anko, dengan seringai lebar terpasang di wajah, mendekati Iruka yang masih terdiam ditempatnya.

Iruka tampak memikirkan perkataan Anko, sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Jika memungkinkan, seringai Anko bertambah lebar saat itu juga. "Baiklah. Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)."

Seekor ular berukuran lebih besar dari tubuh manusia muncul dari aksara fuuin tempat Anko menghantamkan telapak tangannya ke tanah. Mata kuning beriris khas reptilia memandang tajam Iruka. Dari tempatnya berdiri, ia bisa melihat mata besar itu juga sempat meliriknya sekilas.

"Hebi-chan, tolong bantu Iruka-kun menangkap Kakashi. Aku akan memberimu seekor harimau dari Hutan Kematian jika kau berhasil melakukannya," kata Anko sambil mengelus kepala ular kesayangannya.

Ular berwarna coklat itu menjawab Anko dengan desisan yang terdengar begitu bersemangat. Makhluk itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya. Lidah bercabangnya ia julurkan untuk mendeteksi keberadaan mangsanya.

Tanpa butuh waktu lama, ular itu segera melesat menuju tempat persembunyian targetnya. Iruka menyusul tak jauh dibelakangnya dengan senjata terangkat.

Ia melihat mereka masuk lebih dalam ke hutan yang gelap, membuat burung-burung dan beberapa hewan hutan lainnya berlari ketakutan karena kuatnya hawa membunuh yang dikeluarkan mereka berdua.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah terdengar beberapa bunyi ledakan, pohon yang tumbang, jeritan para mamalia kecil, dan desingan kunai dan shuriken, ia bisa mendengar seseorang berteriak.

Baru pertama kali ini ia mendengar seorang Kakashi menjerit seperti seorang gadis.

"Nah, itu yang akan terjadi jika kau membuat sang induk ayam marah."

Untuk kali ini, ia setuju dengan perkataan Anko.

* * *

"Dasar cadar sialan! Apa dia tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengincar kepalaku untuk satu kali saja? Dan si penyembah jashin gila itu... Aku sudah bosan ocehannya mengenai dewa tidak jelas miliknya. Apa yang dipikirkan Ketua sehingga mau merekrut orang-orang aneh seperti mereka?! Hei, Itachi! Kau dengar tidak? Kau tidak mengabaikanku lagi kan?!"

Lima menit, masih belum ada respon yang diharapkan. "Hoi!"

Itachi hanya bisa menghela nafas pelan melihat Kisame yang lagi-lagi bersikap seperti anak kecil didepannya. "Hn." Itachi menjawabnya dengan nada datar. Terdengar dengusan kesal dari Kisame, namun Itachi memilih untuk (kembali) mengabaikannya.

"Aku pikir aku beruntung mendapat partner sepertimu, karena bagaimanapun juga, kau terlihat lebih normal dari yang lain. Tapi ternyata kau lebih parah dari mereka. Apa orang yang hanya bicara kurang dari sepuluh kata sehari itu normal?! Dan kenapa kau selalu menjawabnya dengan gumaman tidak jelas itu? Apa kosa katamu terbatas hanya untuk 'Hn' saja? Heck, apa 'Hn' itu memang benar-benar sebuah kata?!"

Itachi lagi-lagi hanya memilih untuk diam. Sudah bertahun-tahun mereka ber-partner, seharusnya Kisame sudah paham sifatnya. Tapi ternyata, si manusia siluman hiu itu tetap tidak mengerti juga. Apa otaknya memang benar-benar otak manusia? Bukan otak hiu?

Ah, tapi bagaimanapun juga, Itachi bersyukur mendapat partner seperti Kisame. Sebagai seorang nuke-nin (missing nin), Kisame cukup loyal pada rekan-rekannya. Berbeda dengan Kakuzu yang selalu membunuh rekannya untuk mendapat uang bounty dan jantung mereka, atau Sasori yang selalu menginginkan mayat rekannya untuk dijadikan koleksi bonekanya. Kisame, meskipun brutal dan sangat suka bertarung, entah kenapa mau menuruti apa saja yang dikatakannya. Hm... pasti karena pesona Uchiha miliknya. Pasti.

"Che. Aku harap Tobi bisa menggantikan Deidara-" Alis Itachi sedikit berkedut mendengar nama Tobi. "- Si banci itu sudah empat kali meledakkan ruanganku di markas. Dan demi nama Jashin, aku harap jika dia mendapat pacar nanti, orang itu adalah orang paling menyebalkan, jelek, tidak tahu diri, sadis... hm... seperti..."

"Kisame."

"Huh?" Kisame berkedip. Lima detik kemudian, "Apa kau bilang, keriput sialan?!"

Itachi menghentikan langkahnya. Mata kelamnya memandang Kisame tak berkedip. "Aku memanggilmu," katanya tanpa emosi.

"Uh... Oooh."

Sharingan Itachi menangkap sesuatu yang tidak diduganya. 'Apa pipi Kisame baru saja mengungu?' batin Itachi heran. Haah, pasti hanya bayangannya saja. Efek karena menggunakan sharingan secara nonstop. Lagipula, cahaya dari bulan tidak cukup untuk memastikan kebenaran fenomena langka itu.

"Kenapa kau memanggilku?" Pertanyaan Kisame membuat Itachi kembali sadar dengan situasinya saat ini. "Ada yang datang. Bersiaplah."

Dari sudut matanya, Itachi melihat Kisame menarik Samehada dari belakang punggungnya. Wajahnya yang sejak tadi merengut kesal kini berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat. Matanya berkilat senang, gigi-giginya yang berupa taring ia pamerkan, dan seluruh tubuhnya kini bergetar karena semangat.

Sebenarnya Itachi sudah tahu siapa yang akan menemuinya kali ini, namun ia tidak tahu apa alasan orang itu untuk bertemu dengannya sekarang. Ia harap tidak ada hal serius yang terjadi.

Insting Itachi yang sudah terasah selama bertahun-tahun memberitahunya bahwa bahaya sudah didepan mata. Tanpa pikir panjang, Itachi segera melompat tinggi, dan dengan menggunakan chakra, Itachi menyeimbangkan dirinya di salah satu cabang pohon terdekat. Benar saja, di tempat ia berdiri semula tadi sudah berubah menjadi kolam lumpur yang berukuran cukup luas. Belum selesai keterkejutannya, ia kembali di bombardir oleh puluhan kunai yang mengincar kepalanya.

Kali ini yang menyelamatkan Itachi adalah Karasu Bunhin no Jutsu (Crow Clone Technique). Dari atas cabang pohon yang berbeda, ia mencoba menganalisa situasinya saat ini dengan menggunakan sharingan miliknya.

Kisame berada sekitar dua puluh lima meter di sebelah barat, sibuk bergelut dengan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti seekor katak. Samehada diayunkannya dengan lihai dan dengan akurasi yang presisi.

Selain Kisame dan makhluk itu, tidak ada seorangpun yang tertangkap oleh matanya meski ia sudah menggunakan doujutsunya. Memang orang yang dilawannya kali ini memang bukanlah orang biasa. Butuh lebih dari sekedar kemampuan untuk melawan orang satu ini. Dibutuhkan kecerdasan, insting, bahkan keberuntungan untuk bisa melawannya.

Sekali lagi, Itachi harus menghindari beberapa kunai yang datang dari atas. Untuk kali ini, ia bisa melihat sekelebat bayangan seseorang dari cabang pohon diatasnya ketika bergerak menghindar tadi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, ia segera mengejar siluet itu dan mengajaknya untuk menarikan tarian maut.

Itachi jarang menggunakan senjata dalam pertarungan taijutsu. Cukup dengan tinju, sharingan dan pengetahuannya mengenai titik-titik fatal tubuh manusia, ia sudah bisa mengalahkan orang dalam pertarungan jarak dekat seperti saat ini. Tendangan ke tulang kering, melompat ke belakang, menunduk menghindari kunai, tinju ke leher, melompat dan berputar di udara. Itachi terus melakukannya selama hampir lima menit, hingga akhirnya ia berhasil menangkap mata hitam lawannya dalam perangkap sharingan.

* * *

"Jadi ini teknik yang kau gunakan pada Kakashi waktu itu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan nada tertarik. Matanya menjelajahi semua detail dunia buatan milik Itachi. Hanya ada hitam, putih, dan merah. Benar-benar mirip seperti neraka.

"Benar. Ini adalah dunia dimana saya menjadi tuhan didalamnya, Tsukiyomi. Kita bisa berbicara sepuasnya disini." Mangekyou sharingan Itachi memandang Jiraiya tanpa berkedip.

"Hmm... kupikir aku harus menggunakan Gamaguchi Shibari (Toad Mouth Bind) untuk bisa berbicara denganmu tanpa diganggu manusia hiu itu. Tapi teknikmu ternyata lebih baik."

Sekitar tiga tahun setelah kepergian Itachi dari Konoha, Sandaime memberitahu Jiraiya mengenai rahasia dibalik pembantaian klan Uchiha dan tentang misi Itachi untuk memata-matai Akatsuki. Kebocoran informasi ini tidak diketahui oleh Shimura Danzo dan dua anggota dewan lainnya. Sudah lama Sandaime dibayangi rasa curiga pada tiga rekannya di masa perang itu. Tapi beliau juga tahu, pengaruh mereka juga tak kalah besarnya didalam Konoha. Danzo memiliki Ne, sedangkan Utatane Koharu dan Mitokado Homura memiliki banyak kontak dihampir semua sektor di Konoha, baik itu politik, ekonomi bahkan sektor hiburan juga tak lepas dari tentakel kekuasaan mereka.

Untuk berjaga-jaga, Sandaime memberitahukan semuanya pada Jiraiya, dan memberinya keleluasaan untuk mendapat informasi apapun yang berhasil Itachi dapatkan dari Akatsuki. Dan setelah kematian sang profesor, secara tidak resmi dia menjadi kontak tetap Jiraiya di Akatsuki. Kepada sang Gama Sennin, Itachi tak ragu untuk membeberkan semua informasi yang didapatnya, berbeda dengan Danzo atau anggota dewan yang lainnya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi, Jiraiya-sama?"

Perhatian Jiraiya kini tertuju sepenuhnya pada Itachi. "Seseorang menyegel sebagian besar ingatan Naruto. Sudah tiga bulan lebih aku mencoba memecahkan formula segel itu, tapi nihil. Segelnya hanya muncul di alam bawah sadar Naruto, membuatku kesulitan untuk menyelidikinya lebih jauh."

Dahi Itachi berkerut. "Sudah tiga bulan lebih?"

"Ah, maaf tidak memberitahumu lebih awal. Aku terlalu sibuk untuk memecah formula segel itu dan memantau perkembangan terakhir Orochimaru, yang menurut infoku, akan mencoba mengambil tubuh Sasuke tiga tahun lagi, karena keterlambatan Sasuke ke Oto."

Itachi mengagguk pelan mendengarnya. "...Seberapa jauh segel itu mempengaruhi Naruto-kun, Jiraiya-sama?"

"Cukup serius, kurasa. Yang tersisa hanya beberapa pengetahuan dasar... dan insting. Tidak ada seorangpun yang dipercayainya saat ini."

Itachi terdiam setelah mendengar perkembangan baru ini. Jika ingatan Naruto tidak bisa kembali, maka tidak ada orang yang bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke dari jalan yang sekarang diambilnya. Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang bisa membawa kembali Sasuke dari kegelapan.

"Apa Naruto-kun akan aktif kembali menjadi shinobi?"

"Kemungkinan besar, ya. Saat ini dia dilatih secara privat di rumah Iruka. Untungnya meskipun ingatannya hilang, namun tubuhnya masih ingat tentang bagaimana cara bertarung."

Ada jeda sejenak, "Sebenarnya, Itachi. Ada hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu."

Itachi sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. "Silakan, Jiraiya-sama."

"Menurutmu... apa teknik yang digunakan pada Naruto adalah salah satu teknik sharingan?"

Itachi terdiam memikirkan pertanyaan Jiraiya. Untuk bisa memasang segel di alam bawah seseorang, tentunya harus bisa masuk terlebih dahulu ke dalam kesadaran korbannya. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak tahu apakah sharingan bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Tentu, sharingan bisa dipakai untuk genjutsu. Tapi genjutsu hanyalah sekedar teknik yang memanipulasi chakra di sistem saraf pusat korbannya, yang berakibat pada sang korban kehilangan persepsi kelima panca inderanya. Intinya, genjutsu adalah teknik ilusi yang membuat sang korban melihat, mendengar dan merasakan sesuatu yang tidak nyata.

Sedangkan teknik Itachi sendiri, Tsukiyomi, meski terlihat seperti ia menyeret kesadaran korbannya ke dunia buatannya, namun sebenarnya teknik ini merupakan genjutsu yang memanipulasi persepsi waktu korbannya. Puluhan jam didalam dunia ilusi ini, sebenarnya hanya berlangsung beberapa detik di dunia nyata.

"Maafkan saya, Jiraiya-sama. Saya tidak tahu apakah sharingan bisa digunakan untuk masuk ke alam bawah sadar seseorang atau tidak."

"Begitu..." Nada Jiraiya terdengar biasa saja, namun Itachi tahu bahwa pria itu sedikit kecewa.

"Bisakah anda menceritakan kejadiannya secara lebih rinci, Jiraiya-sama? Mungkin saya bisa membantu anda lebih banyak."

Jiraiya menghela nafas panjang, sebelum akhirnya menceritakan semua yang sudah terjadi tiga bulan lalu. Tentang keganjilan cara kemunculan si pengguna teknik, tentang deretan fuuin di alam bawah sadar Naruto, dan tentang reaksi Naruto ketika ia kehilangan memorinya.

"...Apa anda benar-benar yakin bahwa itu adalah teknik jikukan (space-time), Jiraiya-sama?" tanya Itachi setelah mendengar cerita Jiraiya.

"Aku memang tidak benar-benar mengecek apakah itu jikukan atau tidak. Tidak ada katak dari Gunung Myoboku yang ahli dalam tracking seperti anjing milik Inuzuka atau Kakashi. Aku hanya bisa mengecek parimeter dengan senjutsu, dan hasilnya aku tetap tidak menemukan pelakunya dalam radius sepuluh kilometer."

"Teknik jikukan... Saya tahu seseorang yang bisa melakukan teknik itu. Tapi saya tidak bisa yakin apakah memang benar dia yang melakukannya."

"Katakan saja, Itachi," jawab Jiraiya dengan nada serius. "Dan beritahu aku juga semua yang kau tahu tentang orang itu."

* * *

Sekembalinya Jiraiya ke dunia nyata, ia mendapati dirinya tengah menjadi target tendangan Itachi, lebih tepatnya di bagian yang paling berharga baginya sebagai seorang laki-laki. Dengan gerakan terlatih, ia menghindari serangan Itachi dengan bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat di salah satu cabang pohon.

Didepannya, Itachi menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk kabur dan membantu Kisame. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi mereka untuk mengalahkan katak yang dipanggil Jiraiya. Kisame tampak masih ingin bertarung, apalagi ketika matanya beradu pandang dengan Jiraiya. Namun Itachi berhasil membujuk Kisame untuk pergi.

Dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, sosok mereka sudah tak terlihat lagi oleh Jiraiya. Pria itu kemudian menghela nafas panjang. Sekarang ia punya orang baru untuk diselidiki.

Baru saja ia mau beranjak, suara pekikan burung elang menghentikan langkahnya. Diatas dahan-dahan pohon, dibawah sinar rembulan, seekor burung elang tengah terbang berputar-putar dengan kedua sayap terentang lebar. Dengan sekali siulan tinggi dan melengking, Jiraiya memanggil burung itu. Tak berapa lama kemudian, di tangannya kini tergenggam sebuah gulungan kertas berukuran kecil yang terselip di kaki burung gagah berwarna coklat itu.

Jiraiya mengelus pelan kepala binatang itu sebelum akhirnya membiarkannya kembali ke teritorinya di angkasa.

Tanpa buang waktu Jiraiya segera membuka gulungan itu dan membacanya.

' _Naruto diculik. Iruka tewas. Cepat kembali ke Konoha.'_

* * *

(1) Nitoryuu adalah seni bertarung dengan menggunakan dua pedang.

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Maaf lama menunggu.**

 **Terima kasih buat Ae-san dan Rian-san yang sudah ngasih masukan sama sarannya. Setelah saya baca ulang, ternyata emang bener. Mungkin karena saya suka yang detail-detail gitu makanya semuanya malah jadi kerasa diulang-ulang terus.**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang sudah ngasih review, baik itu dukungan, kritik, saran atau pertanyaan. Untuk yang sudah bertanya, sudah saya jawab di PM. Terima kasih buat yang sudah fave dan follow. Dan terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah repot-repot menghabiskan waktu untuk membaca cerita ini.**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	9. In Which They Reunited

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi KIshimoto.  
**

 **Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, heavy themes, typos, etc.**

* * *

Note: Pesan yang diterima JIraiya di chap sebelumnya benar-benar terjadi. Naruto diculik dan Iruka tewas. Di chap ini, setting waktu akan langsung lompat ke arc Sippuden, lebih tepatnya Tenchi Bridge arc. Lebih banyak narasi daripada dialog di chap ini, karena saya berusaha menceritakan flash back apa yang sudah terjadi selama masa skip time.

* * *

Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan masternya, Tsunade, ketika mengajak orang brengsek itu dalam misi kali ini. Kulit pucat seperti makhluk yang tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari, mata hitam kelam yang sama sekali tidak menyimpan emosi didalamnya, dan bibir pucat yang selalu menyunggingkan senyum memuakkan. Tapi yang paling membuatnya ingin meremukkan wajah jeleknya itu adalah sampah yang dikeluarkan oleh mulutnya.

Sakura tidak masalah jika ia dipanggil dengan julukan 'jelek' atau 'nenek tua' olehnya. Tapi ia tak bisa membiarkan bocah mayat itu berbicara seenaknya tentang Sasuke dan Naruto didepannya. Di hari mereka mendapat misi bersama, Sai, si anak baru itu berkata padanya dengan nada datar dan senyum palsu terpasang diwajahnya, _"Sayang sekali, si jinchuriki kyuubi tidak bisa bersama kita untuk melakukan misi ini. Kalau saja ada dia, membunuh Uchiha Sasuke pasti akan jauh lebih mudah. Menghilangkan ancaman Konoha seperti si pengkhianat Uchiha memang sudah menjadi tugas untuk senjata terkuat desa, bukan? Tapi kalian malah menyia-nyiakan kekuatan monster itu dan malah memanjakan si jinchuriki. Dan karena ketidakbecusan kalian, khususnya si chunin tidak berguna itu, Konoha malah kehilangan satu-satunya-"_

Sakura tak pernah tahu kelanjutan cerita Sai, karena wajah pucat itu sudah lebih dulu menghantam pohon berkat tinjunya yang sudah diperkuat dengan chakra. Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak pernah menyesali apa yang sudah ia lakukan pada anak itu. Sai memang pantas mendapatkannya. Apa yang Sai katakan telah membuka kembali luka lama didadanya. Ingatan yang sudah ia coba singkirkan jauh-jauh dari benaknya.

Tiga tahun sudah, Sakura mencoba memenuhi kotak kenangannya yang sudah berkarat dengan ingatan konyol, menyenangkan, dan penuh tawa bersama Naruto dan Sasuke di Tim Tujuh. Waktu itu, mereka bersikap seperti layaknya genin pemula. Seolah mereka adalah ninja paling kuat. Percaya bahwa tidak ada satu pun orang yang bisa mengalahkan mereka. Selalu mengeluh ketika diberi misi rendahan kelas D dan menyombongkan diri dihadapan klien-klien mereka.

Begitu polos dan naif.

Begitulah mereka. Atau itulah yang Sakura pikir waktu itu.

Hingga hari ketika Sakura akhirnya mengetahui tentang topeng Naruto. Saat itu juga, ia menyadari bahwa semua memori yang sudah ia susah payah ia jaga adalah palsu. Semuanya adalah hasil dari kepura-puraan Naruto. Karena bagaimanapun juga, semua tawa yang dikeluarkannya waktu itu adalah hasil omong kosong menggelikan dari bocah pirang itu.

Meskipun Sakura tahu bahwa semua itu adalah ilusi, namun ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain bergantung pada kenangan yang manis sekaligus pahit itu. Menyedihkan, memang. Menggantungkan hidup pada masa lalu yang tidak lebih dari sebuah fatamorgana. Tapi itu adalah satu-satunya hal yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini.

Untuk menghilangkan rasa panas dan sesak yang seringkali hinggap di dadanya, Sakura terus belajar dan berlatih tanpa henti. Memaksa tubuh dan pikirannya hingga mencapai batasnya setiap hari. Dengan begitu, ia tak punya waktu untuk berpikir ketika ia terjaga, atau mendapatkan mimpi buruk ketika ia terlelap.

Sakura menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca ratusan, bahkan ribuan buku dan gulungan di perpustakaan dan berlatih teknik medis dibawah bimbingan Tsunade dan Shizune. Selama tiga tahun ia terus melakukan rutinitas itu, hanya jeda sejenak jika ia menerima misi.

Sakura tahu bahwa baik Tsunade, Shizune, maupun Kakashi khawatir dengannya. Ia juga tahu bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya selalu memandangnya dengan tatapan prihatin setiap kali mereka mengira bahwa ia tidak melihatnya.

Kejadian tiga tahun lalu memang mengubah drastis hidup Sakura. Cara hidupnya sekarang memang terkesan _suicidal_ , seperti orang yang sudah tidak punya tujuan hidup lagi. Pernah terpikir olehnya untuk masuk satuan ANBU, menjadi tentara berdarah dingin yang minim emosi untuk melarikan diri dari jeratan rantai masa lalu yang terus membayanginya. Namun jika ia melakukannya, maka perlahan-lahan Naruto dan Sasuke akan terhapus dari ingatannya. Ia tidak ingin itu terjadi. Meskipun menyakitkan, ia tidak ingin melupakan mereka.

Sakura teringat janjinya pada Nenek Chiyo ketika wanita tua itu memberikan nyawanya untuk Gaara.

 _"Sakura, lain kali, selamatkanlah orang-orang yang kau sayangi, jangan orang tua tidak berguna sepertiku. Selamatkanlah teman-temanmu, bawa mereka kembali ke Konoha, ke rumah mereka seharusnya. Lalu berikanlah mereka kehangatan yang telah mereka lupakan._

 _"Si jinchuriki Kyuubi, Naruto, dia juga korban dari keegoisan orang-orang bodoh sepertiku, para orang tua yang rela mengorbankan apapun demi desa. Dia juga pasti mengalami rasa sakit yang sama seperti Gaara. Aku ingin, dia juga bisa diselamatkan, sama seperti ketika ia mengeluarkan Gaara dari neraka-nya. Jangan biarkan dia menjadi lilin, memberikan cahayanya yang sangat berarti di tengah kegelapan, namun ia sendiri meleleh dan menguap. Lenyap tak berbekas..._

 _"Jadi... Kumohon... Demi nenek tua tak berguna ini... Jangan biarkan ada korban lagi karena keserakahan orang-orang bodoh seperti kami..."_

Kata-kata terakhir Nenek Chiyo telah membangkitkan kembali keinginan Sakura untuk menemukan Naruto dan membawa pulang Sasuke. Dan tekad itu kini membawanya untuk menyetujui misi yang ditawarkan Tsunade kemarin, yaitu menangkap agen mata-mata Sasori di jembatan Tenchi. Agen yang, menurut Sasori, mengetahui lokasi persembunyian Orochimaru.

Saat ini, Sakura tengah bersembunyi di dekat jembatan bersama Tim Delapan dan si bocah mayat, Sai, mengawasi sosok bungkuk Yamato, atau lebih tepatnya boneka Hiruko, yang tengah berjalan menuju jembatan.

Tim delapan beserta Kurenai memang sengaja diikutsertakan oleh Tsunade, karena wanita itu tahu, Sakura masih belum bisa bekerja sama dengan Sai dan Yamato. Mustahil bagi mereka bertiga untuk melakukan misi tersebut sendirian. Selain itu, tim yang dipimpin oleh Kurenai itu akan sangat membantu apabila sang agen berhasil melarikan diri dari Yamato, karena kemapuan tracking mereka yang sudah diakui oleh sang Hokage. Sedangkan misi yang sudah terlanjur mereka ambil terpaksa diserahkan ke tim lain.

Yamato hadir untuk menggantikan posisi Kakashi yang saat ini masih belum pulih dari misi terakhir mereka, menyelamatkan Kazekage. Sakura hanya tahu bahwa orang bermata menyeramkan itu adalah mantan ANBU dan pernah menjadi bagian dari tim ANBU yang dipimpin Kakashi dulu. Yang mengejutkan, dia juga memiliki kekkai genkai (bloodline limit) yang langka, Mokuton (Wood Release). Kekkai genkai yang hanya dimiliki oleh Hokage pertama, Senju Hashirama. Meskipun ia merasa curiga dengan kemampuan Yamato yang tidak biasa, tapi karena Tsunade dan Kakashi tidak mempermasalahkannya, jadi Sakura percaya saja.

Sedangkan Sai... ia tidak tahu kenapa dia tiba-tiba saja muncul dan diikutsertakan dalam misi ini. Semua yang berhubungan dengan Sai masih menjadi misteri hingga saat ini. Orang itu tidak banyak bicara, dan sepertinya ia memang punya bakat membuat orang untuk tidak tahan berlama-lama berbicara dengannya. Bahkan Kurenai dan Kakashi juga tidak tahu apa-apa tentang anak itu. Yang ia tahu, Sai memiliki teknik ninja yang unik, yaitu menggunakan gambar hidup untuk membantunya dalam bertarung maupun sebagai pengumpul informasi.

Rencana misi kali ini cukup sederhana. Yamato akan berpura-pura menjadi Sasori yang bersembunyi di dalam boneka Hiruko dan menagih informasi dari kontak itu. Yamato memang sengaja untuk tidak menggunakan teknik henge biasa, karena teknik tersebut rawan dideteksi oleh shinobi kelas chunin ke atas. Apalagi yang akan dihadapinya kali ini adalah seorang mata-mata, yang pastinya bisa mendeteksi henge dengan sangat mudah. Jadi, dia menggunakan teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukannya, yaitu Mokuton: Henge untuk mengelabui sang mata-mata.

Sementara itu, Sakura dan yang lain akan bersembunyi disekitar lokasi, berjaga-jaga apabila misi tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Kikaichuu milik Shino disebar di sekitar lokasi pertemuan untuk memantau percakapan antara Yamato dan sang agen. Hembusan angin yang kuat dan berisik di sekitar jembatan tidak memungkinkan mereka untuk bisa mendengar percakapan secara langsung.

"Ada yang datang." Sakura mendengar Shino berbisik pelan disebelahnya.

"Che, anginnya terlalu kuat. Aku tidak bisa mencium apapun dari sini," gumam Kiba kesal.

Sakura memfokuskan sedikit chakra ke kedua matanya untuk menambah jarak pandang. Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, muncullah sebuah siluet manusia dari balik bayang-bayang pepohonan. Langkahnya terlihat waspada dan takut-takut. Berkali-kali ia menolehkan kepalanya yang tertutup tudung jubah abu-abu ke belakang, seolah khawatir jika ada yang mengikutinya.

Ketika sosok itu telah berada di tengah jembatan, tiba-tiba Sakura dikejutkan oleh suara pekikan pelan dari arah belakangnya. Ia segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Di belakangnya, Hinata tengah mengaktifkan byakugan miliknya. Ekspresi gadis berambut indigo seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

"Tidak mungkin..." bisik Hinata. Kedua matanya masih terpaku pada sosok berjubah abu-abu di tengah jembatan.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya Kurenai.

"Mata-mata itu... dia..."

"Yakushi Kabuto," tukas Shino.

Mata Sakura melebar. Yakushi Kabuto, orang yang bekerja pada Orochimaru, adalah mata-mata Sasori?

"Kalian yakin?" tanya Sakura dengan nada tidak percaya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Mendengar nama itu membuat tangannya gatal untuk menarik kunai dan melemparkannya ke kepala orang yang berada di tengah jembatan itu.

"Kendalikan emosimu. Kita sedang dalam misi, Sakura," tukas Kurenai tajam pada Sakura.

* * *

Hinata melihat Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah setelah ditegur oleh Kurenai. Ia tahu, Sakura membenci semua yang berkaitan dengan Orochimaru. Bagaimana tidak? Si sennin ular itu telah mengambil paksa kedua sahabatnya.

Ya, keduanya. Sasuke dan Naruto.

Meskipun masih belum jelas, namun banyak bukti yang mengindikasikan bahwa Orochimaru adalah yang orang yang bertanggung jawab atas menghilangnya Naruto dan tewasnya Iruka.

Ingatan Hinata melayang ke malam tragedi tiga tahun lalu. Hinata teringat kembali bunyi sirine yang meraung di seluruh penjuru desa, ratusan shinobi yang tergesa-gesa berlari di atap-atap rumah, dan teriakan ketakutan dan bingung para penduduk sipil. Bahkan ayah dan para tetua Hyuuga lain juga ikut dalam pesta hiruk pikuk itu.

Meskipun masih berstatus sebagai genin, Hinata juga bagian dari shinobi Konoha. Sudah menjadi kewajibannya untuk ikut turun tangan apabila keamanan desa terancam. Bunyi sirine yang masih menggema di seluruh penjuru desa menandakan bahwa musuh yang telah menyusup ke Konoha masih berada di dalam dinding Konoha.

Dalam kegaduhan yang bahkan sampai ke kediaman besar Hyuuga, Hinata bersama Neji dan beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga lain langsung menuju ke tempat yang saat ini menjadi pusat perhatian seluruh desa. Ia cukup terkejut karena ternyata ia dituntun menuju kediaman Umino. Ia berharap mantan gurunya di akademi itu baik-baik saja.

Sesampainya disana, Hinata melihat rumah yang hanya ditempati oleh Iruka-sensei itu telah dipenuhi oleh ratusan orang, baik shinobi maupun penduduk sipil. Beberapa orang mencoba mengintip dari balik pagar kayu yang mengelilingi rumah tersebut, namun segera dihalau oleh orang-orang bertopeng porselen putih. Ia pun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain melihat dan menyimpan rasa penasaran dalam hati. Toh, besok juga pasti ada bocoran informasi, meskipun hanya sebatas kabar burung.

Seperti yang sudah diduga, keesokan paginya Hinata disambut oleh kicauan gosip dan rumor dari anggota keluarga cabang Hyuuga. Mereka saling bergerombol dan berbisik sambil sesekali membelalakan mata dan mengangkat telapak tangan ke mulut. Tapi yang membuatnya tidak mengerti, mereka selalu memberikan tatapan aneh setiap kali ia masuk dalam jarak pandang mereka. Bukan tatapan kasihan atau merendahkan seperti yang biasa ia dapat, tapi sesuatu yang lain. Entah apa itu.

Meskipun seisi rumah besar Hyuuga ramai oleh celotehan mengenai kejadian di kediaman Umino semalam, namun Hinata sama sekali tidak mendapat secuil pun informasi mengenai hal itu. Para anggota keluarga cabang langsung tutup mulut begitu ia berada dalam jangkauan dengar. Sedangkan para anggota keluarga utama bersikap seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi. Barulah ketika ia _briefing_ bersama anggota Tim Delapan, ia bisa mendapat sedikit informasi.

Shino dan Kiba memberitahunya beberapa teori yang muncul dari kalangan shinobi dan masyarakat sipil. Ada yang mengatakan bahwa itu adalah perampokan biasa, upaya pembunuhan, atau penculikan. Hal-hal yang lumrah dilakukan di desa shinobi. Tapi banyak juga yang memberikan teori yang lebih gila lagi. Mengingat disana juga, kabarnya, ditemukan puluhan mayat ANBU di halaman kediaman Umino. Bahkan ada yang mengatakan bahwa Iruka juga ikut tewas dalam kejadian itu. Dan anehnya lagi, entah kenapa nama Naruto juga disebut-sebut di beberapa teori itu. Bukankah Narutoo tengah pergi berlatih bersama JIraiya?

Sebelum Hinata bisa bertanya lebih jauh, Kurenai sudah terlebih dulu mendatangi mereka. Wajah cantiknya tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tanpa banyak kata, ia langsung memberi kode kepada mereka untuk mengikutinya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Tim delapan telah sampai di menara Hokage. Kurenai menuntun Hinata, Shino dan Kiba menuju ruangan Tsunade. Disana, mereka disambut oleh anggota genin _rookie_ lain. Wajah mereka juga sama bingungnya seperti Hinata, kecuali Sakura. Gadis berambut merah muda itu tampak kacau. Rambut pendeknya terlihat acak-acakan, kedua matanya tampak merah dan bengkak, dan ekspresinya seperti baru saja menghadiri pemakaman seorang teman.

Barulah ketika sang Hokage berbicara, Hinata mengerti kenapa Sakura seperti itu. Tsunade bercerita pada mereka mengenai apa yang telah terjadi pada ingatan Naruto dan apa yang sebenarnya disembunyikan oleh teman pirang mereka. Banyak yang berseru tidak percaya dan menyebut bahwa Tsunade adalah pembohong, namun mereka segera diam setelah mendengar bentakkan bernada frustasi dari Sakura. Pagi itu, Sakura mencurahkan semua isi hatinya dihadapan Hinata dan _rookie_ lain. Tentang kesedihan, kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang telah lama ia pendam. Dan tentang rasa sakit dan perih yang sudah menggerogoti hatinya. Karena, sekali lagi, ia kehilangan sahabat terbaiknya.

Hinata bisa memahami perasaan Sakura. Awalnya ia tidak percaya bahwa orang yang selama ini ia kagumi ternyata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Rasa sakit yang dialami Naruto lebih besar dari perkiraannya, dan teman pirangnya tak cukup kuat untuk menanggung beban itu. Sama seperti Sakura, ia juga bersedih mendengar temannya menderita sendirian, kecewa karena tidak cukup dipercaya untuk berbagi beban, dan marah karena tidak bisa membantu apa-apa.

Pagi itu juga, khusus kepada Hinata dan rookie yang lain, Tsunade menceritakan mengenai apa yang sebenarnya sudah terjadi di kediaman Umino.

Kejadian terjadi pada sekitar pukul sepuluh hingga dua belas malam. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tertinggal hidup-hidup untuk menjadi saksi. Semua ANBU yang ditugaskan untuk berjaga disekitar rumah ditemukan tewas. Dari posisi terakhir para ANBU yang tewas tersebut, terlihat bahwa mereka menyerang satu sama lain, seolah melihat bahwa rekan sendiri adalah musuh.

Ada dua opsi: genjutsu, dan teknik yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh klan Yamanaka, Shinran Enbu no Jutsu (MInd Distubance Dance Performance Technique), teknik yang dapat mengambil alih tubuh beberapa targetnya dan membuat mereka menyerang satu sama lain.

Pilihan mereka jatuh pada genjutsu, karena Shinran Enbu no Jutsu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh Yamanaka Inoichi, dan gulungan mengenai teknik tersebut masih tersimpan rapi di ruang rahasia rumah Inoichi.

Disekitar dinding yang mengelilingi kediaman Umino, terpasang beberapa ofuda, yang menurut pengamatan Jiraiya, berfungsi sebagai kekkai atau pembatas. Praktis mengisolasi rumah mantan pengajar tersebut dari dunia luar, membuat tak seorang pun menyadari apa yang telah terjadi di dalam dinding kayu itu.

Iruka sendiri ditemukan tewas di kamar yang ditempati Naruto. Kondisi kamar yang berantakan menunjukkan bahwa telah terjadi perkelahian disana. Namun dari laporan seorang Inuzuka, yang pernah singgah di kamar itu hanya Iruka dan Naruto saja. Para penyelidik menyimpulkan bahwa Iruka juga terkena genjutsu, yang membuat ia menyerang Naruto yang saat itu tengah terlelap. Dalam usaha mempertahankan diri, Naruto terpaksa menancapkan kunai yang selalu tersimpan dibawah bantalnya ke jantung Iruka.

Masih belum bisa dipastikan apakah yang dilakukan Naruto juga dikarenakan efek genjutsu atau tidak. Pasalnya, Naruto yang 'baru' cenderung bertindak berdasarkan logika dan mengesampingkan perasaan. Ketika merasa nyawanya terancam, ada kemungkinan ia tidak akan segan-segan membunuh siapa pun yang mengusiknya.

Yah, tapi itu semua hanya sebatas teori saja. Tidak ada yang benar-benar tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu. Rasanya agak sulit membayangkan Naruto bisa dengan mudahnya memutuskan untuk menghabisi nyawa orang yang berharga baginya. Mengancam nyawa atau tidak.

Mengenai siapa pelaku yang telah menculik Naruto, Tsunade menaruh kecurigaan yang besar pada Orochimaru.

Beberapa ANBU yang sedang berpatroli sempat melihat sekelompok orang berjubah melesat keluar ke arah hutan yang berada di belakang rumah Iruka. Salah seorang diantara mereka tampak memanggul sesuatu, atau seseorang. Yakin bahwa yang dilihat mereka merupakan penyusup, salah satu ANBU langsung melapor kepada Hokage. Sepuluh menit kemudian, Konoha dibanjiri oleh suara lengkingan sirine dan teriakan panik para penduduk.

Sebuah tim khusus langsung terbentuk untuk mengejar para penyusup. Mereka terus memburu para pembuat kekacauan hingga ke Hutan Kematian. Sesampainya disana, mereka sempat dibuat kebingungan karena jejak mereka yang tiba-tiba lenyap. Tak ada bau, chakra, ataupun tanda-tanda lain yang bisa menunjukkan tentang keberadaan target mereka. Hingga akhirnya seorang Aburame mengeluarkan kemampuannya, pengendalian serangga. Dengan kemampuannya yang mampu berkomunikasi dengan serangga, tim tersebut akhirnya menemukan sebuah pintu masuk tersembunyi di sebuah pohon tua raksasa.

Dibalik anyaman akar dan rumput liar, tersembunyi sebuah rongga di dalam batang pohon tersebut. Pintu masuknya cukup lapang untuk dimasuki satu orang dewasa. Di dalam pohon tersebut ternyata terdapat lorong yang berujung ke sebuah ruangan luas mirip laboratorium yang sudah lama tak terpakai.

Tabung-tabung raksasa berisi cairan aneh menghiasi salah satu dinding disana. Berbagai peralatan khas ilmuwan berserakan diseluruh ruangan. Meski begitu, tak satupun catatan, buku, atau gulungan yang tertinggal disana. Baru beberapa hari kemudian, setelah diselidiki lebih jauh oleh Jiraiya, diketahui bahwa itu adalah tempat Orochimaru melakukan berbagai eksperimennya dulu.

Dari ruangan mirip laboratorium tersebut, terdapat sebuah lorong lain yang ternyata berujung ke hutan luar Konoha. Tak jauh dari sana, terdapat sebuah sungai besar yang memiliki arus yang kuat. Mereka menduga para penyusup itu melarikan diri dengan terjun ke sungai untuk menghilangkan jejak. Namun belum sempat mereka menyelidiki lebih jauh, mereka dihadang oleh salah satu musuh yang tengah mereka kejar.

Awalnya mereka menganggap remeh orang itu, karena perawakannya yang kecil seperti anak-anak. Tapi ketika orang berjubah itu mengeluarkan sebuah seruling dan membunyikannya, mereka sadar bahwa dia bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Genjutsu yang diciptakan dari bunyi seruling orang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh, karena perantaranya yang berupa suara. Semuanya hampir terjebak oleh ilusi dari lantunan nada-nada orang itu, kecuali sang Aburame. Kikaichuu mereka yang miliki tidak indera dan otak seperti manusia, sehingga tidak terpengaruh oleh efek genjutsu.

Melihat teman-temannya yang saling menyerang satu sama lain, sang Aburame langsung berinisiatif untuk menyerang. Target utamanya adalah seruling yang masih membawakan melodi maut.

Setelah menghabiskan waktu hampir lima belas menit bertarung, akhirnya sang Aburame berhasil memojokkan musuh yang ternyata memang masih anak-anak itu. Anak perempuan berambut merah tersebut sepertinya terlalu mengandalkan teknik ilusinya, membuatnya kesulitan dalam pertarungan fisik. Sebuah pukulan telak di ulu hati langsung membuat anak itu terpental ke belakang, nyaris menjatuhkannya ke sungai. Namun belum sempat sang Aburame mengejarnya, anak itu sudah terlebih dahulu melompat ke dalam sungai dan lenyap.

Anak perempuan berambut merah pengguna genjutsu dan laboratorium tua, semuanya mengarah kepada Orochimaru. Tayuya, salah satu pasukan elit Oto, memang dulu berhasil lolos saat pertarungannya melawan Shikamaru dan Temari.

Tentu saja Tsunade juga membuka peluang bagi pihak lain selain si sennin pengkhianat itu, dan memastikan apakah si penculik juga adalah orang yang menyegel ingatan Naruto. Jiraiya juga sudah membuat daftar orang-orang yang berpotensi, termasuk si pengguna jikukan yang diceritakan Itachi, orang yang mengaku sebagai Uchiha Madara.

Tapi hingga saat ini pun, masih belum ditemukan titik terang mengenai keberadaan Naruto. Dan Hinata hanya berharap, ia bisa kembali bertemu kembali dengan orang yang hingga saat ini masih menempati tempat spesial di hatinya.

Hinata kembali memfokuskan pikirannya ke misinya kali ini. Dilihatnya kini Kabuto telah membuka tudung jubahnya, menunjukkan rambut peraknya yang dikuncir rendah dan kacamata bundar yang menghiasi wajahnya. Ekspresinya tampak tenang, meskipun berkali-kali ia menyapukan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru jembatan. Disebelahnya, Shino mulai membisikkan isi percakapan antara dua orang yang berada ditengah jembatan. Namun tak lama kemudian, perkataan pemuda berkacamata itu terputus, membuat semua orang memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Hinata, apa kau melihat orang lain di sekitar sini?" tanya Shino tiba-tiba.

Hinata segera menambah chakra ke kedua matanya, membuat jarak pandang byakugan-nya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Ah, di sana, tepat dibalik pohon besar diseberang jembatan. Kedua matanya melebar begitu ia mengenali sosok yang tengah bersembunyi itu.

"Orochimaru!" Hinata memekik tertahan.

Kurenai langsung angkat bicara sebelum ada yang bereaksi. "Tetap tenang!" serunya tegas, meskipun Hinata bisa mendengar ada nada khawatir dalam suaranya. "Kita tidak tahu apakah kedatangan Orochimaru memang sudah direncanakan Kabuto atau tidak. Biarkan Yamato melakukan tugasnya terlebih dahulu. Jika memang benar ini adalah jebakan, kita akan segera kesana begitu Yamato memberi kode."

* * *

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia tahu bertindak gegabah dalam misi akan berakibat tidak baik bagi dirinya dan timnya. Tapi ia tidak bisa menampik keinginan untuk membelot sekali saja. Bagaimana tidak? Orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari sudah ada didepan matanya, dan ia sendiri malah sibuk bersembunyi!

Sakura menekuk buku-buku jarinya kuat-kuat, meninggalkan bekas kemerahan berbentuk bulan sabit di telapak tangannya. Ia menghitung mundur dari angka seratus untuk menjernihkan kembali pikirannya. Berulang kali ia mengambil nafas dalam dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. Setelah merasa agak tenang, ia kembali memfokuskan perhatiannya kepada dua figur yang masih berdiri di tengah jembatan.

Matanya menyipit ketika melihat kilatan besi dibalik lengan 'Sasori'. Rupanya Yamato berniat untuk membunuh Kabuto saat itu juga.

Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya membuat kedua matanya melebar.

Disana, Orochimaru dengan seringai liciknya muncul tiba-tiba didepan Kabuto. Ia mengerahkan seluruh kesabarannya untuk tidak berlari ke arah si pengkhianat desa saat itu juga. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, akhirnya Yamato memberikan kode kepada mereka untuk keluar.

Tanpa pikir panjang Sakura langsung melesat ke arah Orochimaru. Menghujaninya dengan pukulan dan tendangan super kuat miliknya.

"Tsuutenkyaku! (Painful Sky Leg)." Sakura melompat tinggi ke udara dengan satu kaki terangkat. Begitu gravitasi menariknya kembali ke tanah, ia menghantamkan kakinya ke arah Orochimaru dibawahnya. Tak ayal, _axe kick_ Sakura yang sudah diperkuat chakra membuat jembatan yang terbuat dari kayu itu hancur, membuat orang-orang yang masih berada diatasnya kelimpungan.

"Sialan kau, Sakura!" Sakura megabaikan umpatan Kiba. Perhatiannya kini terfokuskan seluruhnya pada Orochimaru yang tengah menyeringai dari ujung jembatan.

Sakura melemparkan kunai yang telah tersambung dengan kawat ninja ke pohon di seberang jembatan. Dengan gerakan bak pemain akrobat, ia berputar dan bersalto di udara. Tanpa buang waktu, ia segera mendaratkan pukulan lagi ke arah perut sang sennin. "Mankai: Oukashou (Full Blossom: Cherry Blossom Impact)."

Debu dan pasir langsung tercipta begitu Sakura mengenai sasarannya. Kawah berdiameter lima meter terlihat begitu tirai debu tersingkap beberapa lama kemudian. Tubuh Orochimaru terkulai tak berdaya di bawah Sakura. Namun sebelum Sakura merayakan kemenangannya, tubuh Orochimaru telah berubah menjadi lumpur. Gadis itu langsung melompat menjauh begitu melihat lumpur Orochimaru bergerak ke arahnya.

Sakura menggertakan giginya ketika melihat lumpur tadi berubah kembali menjadi tubuh pucat Orochimaru. Ia tahu, dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang, ia tidak akan mugkin menang dari sennin itu. Tapi ternyata emosinya mengalahkan logikanya. Keinginan untuk merobek kulit dan meremukkan tulang ular itu begitu kuat.

"Kukuku... ada yang tidak sabaran disini," desis Orochimaru disertai seringaian licik. Sakura memandang tajam pria dihadapannya. Ia sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berargumen. Di belakangnya, ia bisa mendengar suara derak ranting dan dahan pohon. Sepertinya Yamato menggunakan teknik Mokuton untuk membawa Tim Delapan naik ke permukaan tebing.

"Sepertinya Tsunade melatihmu dengan baik." Melihat Sakura yang masih membisu, Orochimaru hanya bisa terkekeh. "Masih marah, rupanya."

"Dimana mereka?"

"Wah, wah... langsung ke inti, ne? Apa kau memang benar-benar yakin dengan pertanyaanmu?"

"Tidak usah berbelit-belit, Orochimaru! Katakan dimana mereka?!"

"Kukuku... Mungkin saja mereka sedang berada di tempat persembunyianku, mungkin juga tidak. Salah satu diantara mereka suka sekali bermain petak umpet, sering datang dan pergi seenaknya. Kalau kau beruntung, kau bisa menemukan dua-duanya." Orochimaru menjilat bibir pucatnya dengan lidah panjangnya. "Tapi kusarankan, lain kali, cobalah ikuti nasihat dari Pak Tua Hokage, 'Lihatlah lebih jauh ke dalam'. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu dari mana musuh yang sebenarnya akan datang dan menikam dirimu."

"Sakura!" Sakura mengabaikan panggilan Yamato. Kata-kata Orochimaru membuatnya sedikit bingung dan ragu-ragu.

"Sakura!" Kali ini suara Yamato terdengar lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Dari sudut matanya, Sakura melihat sang mantan ANBU tengah berlari kearahnya.

"Tolong katakan itu juga pada Tsunade dan Jiraiya," desis Orochimaru. Sebelum Sakura sempat bereaksi, pria ular itu sudah terlebih dulu menghilang dari pandangan. Meninggalkannya sendirian bersama Yamato yang kini sudah berada disampingnya.

"Perubahan rencana. Kabuto kabur bersama Sai ketika kau melawan Orochimaru tadi. Kami berusaha menghentikan mereka, tapi Sai menggunakan burung ciptaannya untuk meloloskan diri."

Entah kenapa Sakura tidak terkejut ketika mendengar Sai ternyata memihak musuh. "Lalu apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanyanya dengan nada kalem.

"Kita ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Aku delapan puluh persen yakin, itu adalah tempat tujuan mereka. Kita harus segera membawa Sai ke Konoha dan menginterogasinya mengenai keterlibatannya dengan Orochimaru."

Tanpa buang waktu, Sakura langsung menuruti perintah Yamato. "Baiklah. Kita kesana."

'Aku akan membawa kembali kalian ke Konoha, Naruto, Sasuke. Pasti.'

* * *

Sakura terus berlari menyusuri maze di tempat persembunyian Orochimaru. Mendobrak setiap pintu yang dilewatinya. Jantungnya berpacu dengan irama larinya. Ia sudah sangat berharap untuk menemukan Sasuke ditempat ini. Atau Naruto.

Erangan frustasi keluar dari bibir Sakura ketika lagi-lagi ia menemukan ruangan kosong. Didepannya hanya tinggal beberapa pintu lagi sebelum lorong didepannya terpotong oleh tembok kokoh. Ia hampir putus asa ketika yang tersisa kini hanya sebuah pintu di ujung lorong. Harapannya kini hampir mendekati nol, tapi sebuah suara jauh didalam benaknya mengatakan bahwa di dalam sana ia akan menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Tidak ada yang spesial dari pintu itu. Tampilannya sama seperti pintu-pintu yang lain. Dengan sekali tendangan, daun pintu itu terlepas dari engselnya.

Sakura hampir saja menyerah dan berteriak frustasi ketika lagi-lagi ia menemui ruangan kosong. Tapi sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya. Ia menajamkan telinganya, suara itu lagi-lagi terdengar. Seperti gesekan antara dua lempengan besi. Sepertinya ada orang yang terkurung dan terbelenggu rantai disana. Ia memberanikan diri untuk memasuki ruangan gelap didepannya.

Dua kelereng safir berpendar di kegelapan.

"Naruto!"

* * *

Yamato mengumpat dalam hati ketika situasi berjalan tidak sesuai rencananya. Ia sudah menginstruksikan pada Sakura dan Tim Delapan untuk menyusup, bukannya menerobos paksa persembunyian Orochimaru. Pasukan yang dibawanya saat ini tidak akan mampu jika harus menghadapi seluruh anak buah si pembunuh Hokage ketiga itu. Ia dan pasukanya memang sudah berhasil mencapai tempat tujuan mereka berkat informasi yang diberikan Kabuto. Untuk mempermudah pencarian, mereka semua berpencar dan membawa satu radio untuk berkomunikasi.

Di sepanjang perjalanan, Yamato tak menemukan halangan sedikitpun, baik itu jebakan mematikan ataupun serangan dari pihak musuh. Kemudahan ini bukannya membuatnya bersyukur, tapi malah sebaliknya. Perasaanya menjadi semakin tidak tenang. Pikiran mengenai 'semua-ini-adalah-jebakan-yang-dibuat-Orochimaru' terus membayanginya.

Yamato tersentak kaget ketika mendengar suara ledakan.

"Apa kalian dengar itu?" tanya Yamato lewat radio. Kedua kakinya kembali ia gerakkan untuk menyusuri lorong-lorong didepannya.

"Ya," jawab Kurenai.

"Samar-samar. Dan jangkauan penglihatan byakugan milikku tidak cukup jauh untuk melihat apa yang sudah terjadi." Terdengar suara Hinata.

"Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku akan segera menyelidikinya," sahut Kiba disusul gonggongan Akamaru.

"Aku tidak mendengar apapun. Tapi menurut kikaichuu milikku, memang telah terjadi pelepasan chakra dalam jumlah besar di sekitar sini," jawab Shino.

Yamato menanti jawaban dari Sakura, tapi setelah hampir satu menit hanya mendengar suara _static_ radio, rasa khawatir mulai menyergapnya. "Sakura?"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. "Sakura, jawab aku."

"Yamato-san, sebaiknya kita segera menuju ke lokasi ledakan. Aku takut Sakura sedang membutuhkan bantuan kita," tukas Kurenai.

Yamato tak butuh waktu lama untuk menyutujui usulan Kurenai. "Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana."

Setelah lima menit berlari, akhirnya Yamato menemukan sebuah titik terang di ujung lorong. Namun apa yang dilihatnya di sana lagi-lagi membuatnya mengeluarkan umpatan kekesalan. Didepannya kini terlihat Sai tengah berhadap-hadapan dengan Sasuke. Kunai Sai terhunus ke tenggorokan Sasuke, dan pedang Sasuke menyentuh leher belakang Sai. Tidak ada ekspresi yang nampak dari keduanya. Sebuah imitasi sempurna dari patung batu.

"Mengirim seorang pecundang sepertimu untuk membunuhku, kalian benar-benar menyedihkan, ninja Konoha." Terdengar suara bariton dari mulut Sasuke. Dingin dan tanpa emosi.

"Pengkhianat Konoha sepertimu memang pantas untuk dilenyapkan." Jawaban Sai tak kalah dinginnya dengan Sasuke.

Yamato terpaku ditempatnya, mencoba menganalisa semua kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi. Salah langkah sedikit saja, semuanya akan berantakan. Ia harus secepatnya memisahkan keduanya sebelum mereka tertangkap oleh Orochimaru dan bawahannya.

Dalam hati Yamato bersyukur karena Sakura tidak ikut menjadi penonton bersamanya. Gadis itu masih berada dalam pengaruh emosinya, dan sangat tidak bisa diandalkan jika dihadapkan dalam situasi seperti ini. Di belakangnya, ia bisa merasakan aura ketegangan juga menguar dari Tim Delapan.

Kurenai bisa saja meggunakan teknik genjutsunya untuk mengeluarkan Sai dari situasinya saat ini, tapi sharingan Sasuke pasti akan dengan mudah mengatasi ilusi Kurenai. Serangga milik Shino juga tidak bisa membantu. Mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai pengalih perhatian, tapi itu akan terlalu mencolok. Serangan Kiba dan Akamaru juga terlalu terang-terangan dan mudah ditebak. Yamato tidak ingin situasi bertambah buruk dengan kemunculan anak buah Orochimaru nantinya. Hinata adalah petarung jarak dekat, sulit untuk mengimbangi Sasuke yang bisa menggunakan serangan ninjutsu jarak jauh dan menengah.

Yamato mendesah. Sepertinya hanya ia saja yang bisa diandalkan dalam siatuasi ini. Ia mengangkat kedua tangannya dan membentuk segel domba. Sedetik kemudian, seluruh tubuhnya tenggelam ke permukaan tanah dibawahnya.

Di bawah permukaan tanah, Yamato melacak jejak chakra milik Sai. Begitu menemukan apa yang dia cari, ia langsung mencengkeram pergelangan kaki Sai dan menariknya ke bawah tanah. Mungkin apa yang dilakukannya agak membahayakan Sai, mengingat nyawa anak itu sedang berada di genggaman bilah pedang Sasuke. Tapi ia yakin, Sai tidak akan sebodoh itu untuk membiarkan dirinya terluka.

Yamato dan Sai kembali naik ke permukaan tanah, mengambil posisi di sebelah tim delapan. Begitu membuka mata, ia disuguhi pemandangan ribuan serangga milik Shino mengerumuni tempat Sasuke berdiri sebelumnya. Yamato menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk membawa timnya menjauh dari sana. Namun baru beberapa meter mereka melangkah, punggung disengat oleh hawa panas khas kobaran api.

Dibelakangnya, Sasuke menggunakan teknik apinya untuk membakar kikaichuu milik Shino. Sisa-sisa tubuh serangga yang terbakar melayang di sekitar tubuh pemuda itu, seolah ia sedang dihujani oleh salju merah membara. Mata hitamnya kini sudah berubah menjadi sharingan, tiga tomoe di masing-masing mata.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengumpat, mengeluh atau merutuk. Yamato segera mengangkat kedua tangannya. "Doton: Ganchuusou (Earth release: Rock Pillar Spears)."

Yamato mengubah tanah dibawah Sasuke menjadi tombak tajam, siap menusuk targetnya yang masih berdiri diam ditempatnya. Namun dengan gerakan lihai, nyaris kasual, Sasuke melompat mundur, menjauhi pasukan tombak dari tanah yang memburunya. Pemuda itu kemudian mendarat di reruntuhan beton di seberang Yamato.

"Chidori Senbon (One Thousand Birds Senbon)," kata Sasuke kalem. Tangan kanannya yang terbungkus sarung tangan listrik ia ayunkan, menyebarkan proyektil listrik berbentuk senbon.

"Doton: Doryuuheki (Earth release: Mud Wall)." Dinding tanah terbentuk di depan Yamato dan timnya, melindungi mereka dari hujan jarum mematikan.

"Yuuhi-san, bawa tim-mu dan Sai ke tempat yang aman. Juga, tolong temukan Sakura. Biar aku yang mengurus ini," kata Yamato di sela-sela kesibukanya mempertahankan dinding tanah yang dibuatnya.

Kurenai segera mengangguk tanpa banyak protes. Tidak ada waktu untuk berargumen di situasi seperti ini. "Aku percayakan padamu, Yamato-san."

Setelah memastikan ia telah sendirian, Yamato menurunkan dinding buatannya. Ia mengeluarkan kunai yang tersembunyi di balik lengan bajunya, sedikit menyesal karena tidak membawa juga tanto-nya. Tanpa banyak bicara, ia segera melompat, menyerang Sasuke yang sudah mengangkat katana miliknya.

TRANG!

Bunyi pertemuan antara dua benda tajam itu meninggalkan gema di udara. Namun mereka tidak berhenti sampai disitu. Mereka terus melanjutkan tarian mereka, diiringi lantunan musik kedua pedang dan bunga-bunga api cantik yang tercipta dari gesekan dua benda tajam.

Yamato begitu terlarut dalam pertarungannya hingga ia hampir tidak menyadari puluhan ular yang menuju ke arahnya. Ia segera mundur dan berakrobat untuk menghindari mulut-mulut berbisa yang mengincarnya. Ekspresinya mengeras ketika melihat Orochimaru dan Kabuto kini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari Sasuke. Seringai kembar terpasang di wajah kedua pendatang baru.

"Refleks yang bagus," desis Orochimaru. Puluhan ular yang ia panggil sebelumnya telah kembali ke balik lengan bajunya. "Aku senang ternyata hasil eksperimenku berkembang dengan sangat baik. Aku menyesal telah membuangmu dulu." Yamato memilih untuk diam. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi ratusan skenario untuk kabur dari situasi pelik yang menjeratnya.

"Jangan mengganggu, Orochimaru." Terdengar suara tanpa emosi dari Sasuke.

"Wah, wah. Maafkan aku karena telah mengganggu kesenanganmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi sayang sekali, waktu bermain telah habis. Kita harus segera pergi ke tempat persembunyian kita selanjutnya, ada banyak urusan mendesak yang harus kutangani. Kita tinggalkan saja tikus kecil ini, kita tak punya banyak waktu yang tersisa," kata Orochimaru tenang. Mata kuningnya bertemu pandang dengan mata Yamato.

Sasuke tampak terdiam cukup lama mendengar bujukan (perintah) Orochimaru. "Hn. Terserah kau saja."

Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan Yamato kemarin sehingga ia mendapatkan keberuntungan ini. Orochimaru tidak menangkapnya dan Sasuke langsung menuruti perintah tanpa banyak protes. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap menyiagakan dirinya jika sewaktu-waktu ada serangan kejutan.

Yamato melihat kepergian tiga figur di depannya dengan mata menyipit waspada. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia tidak lagi merasakan chakra mereka disekitarnya.

Yamato kemudian berbalik, berniat menyusul Kurenai dan yang lain. "Kapten Yamato!" Sebuah suara menghentikan niatnya.

Kedua mata Yamato melebar begitu melihat Sakura yang tengah berlari ke arahnya. Perhatiannya tidak terfokus pada gadis berambut merah jambu itu, tapi pada sosok lain yang ada di belakang punggungnya.

Rambut pirang acak-acakan, tiga garis horizontal di masing-masing pipi, dan mata kelabu redup.

Yamato memperhatikan sosok Naruto setelah Sakura berhasil menyusulnya. Pemuda itu tampak kotor dan kurang gizi. Rambut pirangnya berubah warna menjadi coklat karena kotor di beberapa tempat. Kulit tan-nya telah berubah menjadi agak pucat, seperti sudah lama tidak terkena matahari. Pergelangan tangan dan kakinya tampak lecet dan memerah, mungkin karena terlalu lama terbelenggu rantai besi. Mata kelabunya tampak sayu dan kosong. Membuatnya terlihat seperti boneka yang bernafas.

"Kapten, apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

Yamato memperhatikan Sakura di depannya. Ekspresi gadis itu tak terbaca. Yamato hanya bisa melihat guratan marah, sedih, takut, cemas, dan juga bahagia di wajah cantik itu. Namun mata hijaunya melukiskan lebih banyak ekspresi yang sedang bergejolak dihatinya.

"Kita kembali ke Konoha. Hokage harus tahu perkembangan ini."

* * *

Sudah berjam-jam lamanya ia menunggu di ruangan minim cahaya itu. Hanya duduk dan menatap kosong ke jendela yang tengah menampilkan pemandangan langit malam yang muram. Hanya ada bulan sabit yang terkadang menyembul dari balik gumpalan awan hitam.

Semenjak Sakura membawanya kembali ke Konoha, ia ditempatkan di ruangan serba putih itu. Rasanya seperti deja vu. Tapi ia tidak bisa mengingatnya kapan.

Hokage terus bersamanya selama sisa hari itu. Sibuk mengecek organ vital dan menanyakan berbagai pertanyaan yang dengan hati-hati ia jawab. Selama itu, tak ada satu pun orang yang diperbolehkan masuk dan meneuinya.

Ia tahu bahwa malam itu ia tidak sendiri. Banyak mata yang mengintai dari balik bayangan. Tapi ia tidak peduli, dan memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka. Toh, mereka hanya melihat.

Dan akan tetap terus melihat.

Suara ketukan antara batang kayu dengan lantai keramik segera membuatnya bersiaga. Meskipun terdengar pelan, bahkan untuk indera pendengarannya sekalipun, ia segera tahu siapa yang akan mengunjunginya. Dia adalah orang yang selama ini ia tunggu.

Benar saja, beberapa menit kemudian, sebuah sosok memasuki ruangan tempat ia berada. Tongkat kayu di tangannya terus mengeluarkan bunyi ketukan setiap kali sosok itu melangkah. Ia segera bangkit dari tempatnya dan berjalan menuju sosok yang terlihat renta dan tak berdaya itu.

Tanpa banyak kata, ia segera berlutut didepan orang yang ia anggap sebagai pemiliknya. Tempat ia menyandarkan keloyalitasannya selama ini.

Dan mungkin untuk selamanya.

"Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, Kitsune. Aku bangga padamu." Ia tidak berani menatap wajah pemiliknya secara langsung, tapi ia tahu, orang itu tengah menyunggingkan seringai tipisnya.

"Terima kasih, Danzo-sama."

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Halo. Maaf karena sudah menunggu lama.**

 **Mungkin di chapter ini kurang memuaskan, dan mungkin juga banyak yang bingung dengan alurnya. Saya persilahkan bagi kalian untuk review atau PM jika ada yang tidak dimengerti. Tapi bukan berarti saya akan memberikan spoiler. Semuanya akan saya jelaskan lagi di chap depan. Dan bila ada yang menemukan plot holes, silahkan beritahu saya agar nanti bisa saya perbaiki. Stupid rants and uneducated language will be unceremoniously ignored.**

 **Meskipun telat, saya ucapkan 'Selamat Berjuang' bagi kalian yang akan mengikuti ujian. Semoga mendapat nilai memuaskan dan diterima di universitas favorit.**

 **Saya berterima kasih bagi semua yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, dan meng-alert cerita ini. Saya juga berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir membaca.**

 **I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!**

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	10. In Which They Sing The Song Of Now

**Disclaimer : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.  
**

 **Warning : Semi-canon, OOC, heavy themes, typos, etc.**

* * *

Danzo memandang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan puas, dan mungkin bangga. Usaha kerasnya selama ini telah membuahkan hasil. Kini Pohon Agung Konoha akan semakin kokoh dengan adanya akar kuat yang menopang batang besarnya. Akar ini akan membuat Pohon Agung tidak akan mudah goyah ketika terkena tiupan angin puting beliung, terjangan tsunami, gempa bumi, ataupun badai petir.

Meskipun dulu Danzo sempat menyayangkan sikap Hiruzen pada bocah pirang itu yang dianggapnya terlalu memanjakan, tapi pada akhirnya ia mendapatkan apa yang selama ini ia inginkan.

Senjata terkuat untuk Konoha.

Tanpa emosi, sangat loyal, dan tentu saja, mematikan.

Sejak anak itu terlahir, Danzo tahu bahwa dia akan menjadi calon akar yang kokoh. Darah Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina mengalir dalam nadinya. Apalagi ditambah dengan bijuu terkuat yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Andai saja waktu itu ia langsung memperkenalkan anak itu pada Ne, ia tidak perlu repot-repot memainkan skenario ini.

Semua bermula ketika Danzo melihat seorang anak kecil berpakaian lusuh yang sedang menggigil kedinginan di tengah udara bulan Desember yang bersalju. Tubuh kecilnya ditekuk rapat untuk menghalau udara dingin yang menusuk, meskipun sepertinya tidak terlalu berhasil. Awan embun tercipta setiap kali ia mengeluarkan karbon dioksida dari paru-parunya. Walaupun jalanan Konoha saat itu terlihat ramai, tapi tak satu pun individu yang mempedulikan anak kecil yang tengah meringkuk di depan sebuah toko tak terpakai itu. Bagi yang cukup tergugah hatinya melemparkan beberapa keping receh, namun sebagian besar hanya melirik dan bersikap seolah tidak melihat apa-apa.

Danzo sendiri tidak peduli dengan kemalangan yang sedang dialami si bocah. Tapi ia tertarik dengan dua bola safir yang sedikit tertutup suari pirangnya. Sungguh, baru pertama kalinya ia melihat anak sekecil itu memiliki mata yang biasanya terpasang di wajah-wajah shinobi veteran yang baru saja pulang dari perang.

Kosong.

Mati.

Indah.

Saat itu juga Danzo menyadari bahwa ia baru saja menemukan apa yang selama ini ia cari. Benih kecil yang akan menguatkan kerajaan hijau zamrud Konoha. Tentara yang akan mengibarkan bendera perang berlambang daun di puncak. Dan ia, Shimura Danzo adalah orang yang akan membawa Konoha ke era keemasan itu. Era dimana akhirnya tidak ada lagi perang, dengan menjadikan seluruh kekuatan shinobi menjadi satu dibawah komandonya. Ya, dengan menjadikan dirinya sebagai pemimpin lima desa besar, maka tidak perlu lagi ada perang dan penderitaan. Rantai kebencian dan keputusasaan akan terputus. Bunga kedamaian akan mekar.

Itulah mimpi yang selama ini didambakan Danzo. Dan dengan pion baru ini, cita-citanya akan segera terwujud.

Mulai hari itu, Danzo mengerahkan beberapa anggota Ne untuk mengawasi dan mengobservasi bocah pirang itu. Terkadang dia juga ikut mengamatinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Apa yang Danzo temukan mengenai anak yang dikenal dengan nama Naruto benar-benar membuatnya puas. Hidup di jalanan selama beberapa minggu karena 'kabur' dari panti yatim-piatu, membuat anak itu memiliki pola pikir yang berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan anak seusianya. Lebih skeptis dan cenderung 'abu-abu'.

Harus Danzo akui, untuk ukuran anak seusia itu untuk bisa hidup mandiri tanpa mendapat perlindungan siapapun, meskipun hanya dalam hitungan minggu, adalah sesuatu yang mencengangkan. Apalagi bagi anak yang notabene menjadi _pariah_ Konoha, yang keberadaannya cenderung mendapat penolakan dari para penduduk.

Mencuri, menipu, bersaing dengan tikus jalanan lain, dan bermain petak umpet dengan warga yang marah karena sifat tangan panjangnya sudah menjadi kesehariannya ketika hidup di jalan. Mau tidak mau, ia harus mengaburkan batas antara 'perbuatan baik' dan 'perbuatan buruk' yang diajarkan para pengasuh di panti. Dia harus mengubah pandangan hidupnya, memutar otak, melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya bertahan hidup. Dia sudah terlanjur hidup dalam kubangan lumpur, menjatuhkan diri ke dalam tumpukan sampah tidak akan menjadi masalah besar baginya.

Ketika Hiruzen menemukan anak itu dalam keadaan kotor, kumal dan bau, sang Profesor itu langsung memberikan sebuah apartemen dan uang bulanan untuk biaya keperluan hidupnya. Danzo tahu persis kenapa Hiruzen membiarkan anak itu hidup sendiri, bukannya mengembalikannya ke panti asuhan. Membiarkan anak itu terlalu lama berada di tempat yang tidak menginginkan keberadaannya -tatapan dingin dan perlakuan tidak adil pengasuh panti, ejekan dan _bully_ anak-anak lain, bahkan menjadi kambing hitam kesalahan orang lain- pasti akan membuat sisi putih anak itu tergeserkan oleh bayangan hitam yang perlahan-lahan menyergap. Bisa-bisa Naruto akan menumbuhkan bibit-bibit kebencian pada Konoha.

Mencoba menjauhkan Naruto dari semua itu memang sepertinya akan menjadi ide bagus. Tapi sepertinya prediksi sang Profesor meleset. Bukannya mengeluarkan anak itu dari kandang singa, dia malah melemparkannya ke kolam penuh buaya. Mulai saat itu, yang berperan sebagai 'penjahat' bukan lagi orang-orang di panti asuhan, tapi hampir seluruh Konoha.

Entah karena Naruto memang pandai menyembunyikan emosinya atau Hiruzen yang seolah menutup mata pada kondisi, lebih tepatnya keadaan batin, anak itu. Sang Sandaime memang selalu disuguhi senyuman lebar dan tawa keras dari si jinchuriki setiap kali mereka bertemu. Tapi sepertinya mata terlatih si Master Kera sudah terlalu rabun untuk tidak menyadari bahwa cengiran Naruto terlalu lebar -dipaksakan, kelopak matanya tertutup terlalu rapat -untuk menyembunyikan cermin biru yang memantulkan jiwanya yang mendung, dan tawanya terlalu membahana -untuk menghalau bisik-bisik yang setiap saat terdengar oleh telinga sensitifnya.

Danzo melihat semuanya. Dan dia tahu bagaimana ia akan 'mengolah' dan 'membentuk' bahan yang masih mentah ini. Dengan semakin menambah warna hitam di hati anak itu untuk menghapus setitik warna putih yang masih bertahan. Menjadikannya semakin gelap dan pekat.

Danzo kemudian menyiapkan panggung dan memilih para pemeran. Tokoh utamanya adalah bocah jinchuriki, Uzumaki Naruto, yang telah terjerat jaring laba-laba bernama 'keputusasaan'.

Danzo, dengan dibantu beberapa anggota Ne bermarga Yamanaka dan para spesialis ilusi, menggunakan genjutsu pada hampir setengah penduduk Konoha. Menanamkan benih-benih kebencian yang berlebihan kepada sang Jinchuriki. Kombinasi antara teknik klan Yamanaka dan genjutsu memang memberikan efek ilusi yang lebih 'nyata' dan tahan lama. Emosi negatif yang dirasakan korbannya merupakan perasaan yang nyata, bukan manipulasi indera atau semacamnya.

Jika sebelumnya para penduduk hanya sebatas menatap tajam dan bergunjing dibelakangnya, kini mereka yang terkena genjutsu akan terang-terangan menunjukkan sisi negatifnya. Memberikan harga khusus yang bisa tiga hingga lima kali lipat lebih besar dari harga normal pada anak itu, menolaknya masuk ke berbagai toko dan tempat makan, dan bahkan melakukan aksi vandalisme di kediaman Naruto.

Pelan tapi pasti, hati yang sudah rapuh itu pun hancur. Kematian Hiruzen dan pengkhianatan Uchiha menjadi bonus tersendiri bagi Danzo. Dan selanjutnya, dia hanya menunggu momen yang tepat untuk menyiapkan panggung untuk skenario selanjutnya.

* * *

 **Tiga tahun lalu**

"Gaah! Siaaal! Semuanya sudah sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan pertapa mesum itu, tapi kenapa ini tidak berhasil jugaaa! Menyebalkan!"

Danzo melihat anak berbaju serba orange itu kembali bangkit dari posisinya semula -terlentang di tanah akibat gaya dorong dari efek jutsunya yang gagal. Anak itu kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan telapak tangan kanan terangkat ke atas dan tangan kiri dihadapkan ke depan. Beberapa saat kemudian, muncul kelereng biru terang yang terbuat dari kumpulan chakra yang bergerak ke segala arah. Semakin lama bola chakra padat itu semakin besar.

Sangat terlihat anak itu begitu berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang dilakukannya. Keringat kembali mengalir di wajahnya yang sudah terhias debu. Alisnya bertaut dan suara geraman mulai terdengar dari dalam tenggorokannya. Namun tak berapa lama kemudian, putaran chakra di dalam bola itu mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan, terlihat dari bentuknya yang sudah tidak menyerupai bola lagi. Mati-matian anak itu berusaha mempertahankan bentuk asli jutsu itu.

Suara geraman terdengar semakin keras dari sebelumnya. Tapi bukannya berhasil, pusaran chakra murni itu malah semakin tidak stabil, dan membuat Naruto mengulang kejadian yang sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya: terlempar ke belakang karena ledakan chakranya sendiri.

"Ugh..." Sambil memegangi kepalanya, anak itu mencoba bangkit. Saat itulah, Danzo memutuskan untuk menampakkan dirinya. Dia kemudian menonaktifkan Meisaigakure no Jutsu (Chameleon Technique) yang selama ini ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan keberadaannya. Ninjutsu ini adalah teknik kelas A yang mampu menyembunyikan bau, suara, dan bayangan penggunanya. Bahkan di tangan orang seperti dirinya, teknik ini bahkan bisa menyembunyikan jejak chakra miliknya.

Benar saja, Naruto yang baru saja bangkit dari posisinya dikejutkan dengan kemunculan Danzo yang tiba-tiba. "Siapa kau?" tanya anak itu waspada. Dalam sekejap kunai langsung tergenggam di kedua tangannya.

"Refleks yang bagus," kata Danzo tenang sambil berjalan menghampiri Naruto.

Tanpa sadar, kaki Naruto bergerak mundur seiring dengan Danzo yang semakin mendekat. Memang, bagi siapapun yang peka, pasti akan langsung tahu bahwa aura yang dikeluarkan Danzo terasa janggal. Hampir tidak ada yang bisa dirasakan dari eksistensinya. Tak ada istilah, warna, ataupun bentuk yang bisa menggambarkan dirinya. _Null_. Tapi justru itulah yang membuat dirinya berbahaya. Siapapun pasti akan kesulitan jika menghadapi sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar 'ada'.

"Apa maumu?"

Danzo mengabaikan pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya, memilih untuk bertanya balik. "Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras itu? Apa yang akan kau dapat setelah kau berhasil menguasai teknik itu? Apa hanya dengan itu kau bisa membawa pulang Sasuke? Apa dengan itu kau bisa menjadi Hokage? Membuat penduduk Konoha mengakui keberaaanmu? Men-"

"DIAM! APA MAUMU?!" Danzo melihat wajah anak itu menegang dan nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. Kunai di kedua tangannya bergetar hebat seiring dengan emosinya yang semakin meluap. Ia juga bisa merasakan chakra anak itu meledak dan tak terkendali.

"Aku sudah melihat semuanya," kata Danzo lambat-lambat. "Wajahmu yang sesungguhnya." Kedua mata Naruto melebar.

"Dan aku juga bisa membaca masa depanmu. Aku juga yakin kau pun juga sudah tahu masa depan yang sudah terukir di batu takdirmu." Danzo mengambil kembali langkah ke depan. "Tidak ada 'Menjadi Hokage'. Tidak ada 'Membawa pulang Sasuke'. Tidak ada 'Akhir bahagia selamanya'. Jalan yang terentang di depanmu adalah jalan penuh rintangan dan duri tanpa ujung. Satu-satunya yang bisa membebaskanmu dari penderitaan adalah kematian. Aku sendiri kagum sekaligus heran padamu. Katakan padaku, Bouya, apa yang membuatmu begitu keras kepala?"

"A-aku memiliki banyak orang-orang yang mendukungku. Aku tidak peduli sesulit apapun takdirku nantinya, selama ada mereka, aku pasti bisa melewatinya. Itu pasti!" Danzo bisa mendengar nada ketidakpastian dalam suara anak itu. Awal yang bagus. Dengan sedikit dorongan lagi, ia bisa mendapatkan si jinchuriki.

"Siapa? Uchiha? Dia lebih memilih balas dendamnya daripada persahabatan kalian. Dia juga hampir membunuhmu, kau ingat? Gadis berambut merah jambu itu? Bukankah selama ini dia membencimu? Sudah berapa kali kau dibuat kecewa dengan penolakannya? Kakashi? Dia lebih memilih Uchiha daripada dirimu. Bahkan ia juga mengajarkan pada Uchiha itu teknik yang dulu hampir membunuhmu. Tsunade? Kau terlalu banyak mengingatkannya pada orang-orang tersayangnya yang sudah meninggal. Melihatmu hanya akan membangkitkan kesedihannya. Jiraiya? Dia bilang dia akan melatihmu dan melindungimu dari Akatsuki. Tapi pada kenyataannya dia tidak pernah melatihmu dengan serius dan selalu saja bersenang-senang sendiri, seperti sekarang ini. Iruka? Dia membencimu. Orang tuanya meninggal karena rubah yang ada di dalam dirimu. Dan teman-temanmu . . . mereka juga pasti akan berbalik membencimu setelah mereka tahu rahasiamu."

"I-itu tidak benar . . . Itu, itu bohong . . . Mereka semua . . . A-aku menyayangi mereka semua-"

"Kau memang menyayangi mereka," kata Danzo pelan, namun terdengar jelas di malam hening itu. "Tapi apa mereka juga menyayangimu?"

Naruto terpaku ditempatnya. Tatapannya kosong. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak mencoba mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar. "Kau lihat, tidak ada seorang pun yang menginginkanmu. Sudah begitu banyak pengorbanan yang kau lakukan untuk mereka, untuk Konoha. Tapi hingga saat ini pun, mereka masih saja memberikan racun padamu. Kau penasaran kenapa mereka masih belum juga membunuhmu meskipun mereka sangat membencimu?" Kini jarak mereka hanya satu langkah. "Agar mereka bisa terus meluapkan perasaan negatif mereka padamu. Membuatmu menderita selamanya."

Malam itu, Danzo menyaksikan pemandangan yang begitu indah didepannya. Seperti lukisan-lukisan berseni tinggi yang terpajang rapi di rumahnya. Pemandangan seorang anak laki-laki yang telah kehilangan semuanya. Mata biru-kelabunya tak lagi bersinar seperti biasanya. Hanya memantulkan kembali cahaya keperakan dari sang bulan. Kunai yang sedari tadi dipegangnya jatuh terabaikan di tanah.

Tapi Danzo tidak berhenti sampai disitu.

"Ayahmu, Yondaime Hokage, tega menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh anaknya sendiri. Karena dirinya, kau harus menanggung beban berat itu." Angin bersesir di antara mereka berdua. "Bahkan orangtuamu juga membencimu." Air mata mulai mengalir dari kedua bola safir buram itu, membentuk sungai kecil di kedua pipi Naruto.

Danzo menyeringai puas melihat hasil kerjanya. Ia kemudian membuka perban yang menutupi mata kirinya, menampilan mata Mangekyou Sharingan milik Uchiha Shishui.

Dalam keadaan biasa, Danzo tidak akan mungkin mampu melakukan ini, yaitu memasuki alam bawah sadar seseorang dengan menggunakan mangekyou sharingan. Dia harus benar-benar 'menghancurkan' korbannya agar teknik tersebut dapat bekerja. Sekarang setelah Naruto tidak memiliki apa-apa lagi untuk mempertahankan mentalnya, ia bisa dengan mudah masuk ke pikirannya.

Hal yang pertama kali Danzo lihat adalah ratusan lukisan berbingkai emas yang terpajang rapi di sepanjang lorong. Andai saja situasinya berbeda, tentu ia akan menyisihkan waktu untuk melihat dan mengagumi gambar-gambar yang di dominasi warna-warna gelap dan suram itu. Lukisan-lukisan di sana memberikan kesan sendu dan membuat orang yang melihatnya dapat menitikkan air mata karena aura kesedihannya yang begitu terasa.

Tanpa buang waktu Danzo langsung menuju ke tempat Kyuubi disegel. Dengan berbekal sharingan, dia bisa mengendalikan rubah itu apabila situasi tidak berjalan sesuai rencananya.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama, akhirnya Danzo menemukan sebuah ruangan besar yang menyerupai saluran air bawah tanah. Air berwarna coklat kotor menggenangi seluruh permukaan lantai. Di ujung ruangan itu, terlihat puluhan tiang besi kokoh berukuran raksasa yang membentuk sebuah penjara. Tak ada yang bisa dilihat di balik kerangkeng raksasa itu, hanya kegelapan tanpa ujung.

Danzo berjalan ke tengah ruangan, tempat dimana seorang anak berambut pirang tengah berdiri diam layaknya patung. Wajah anak itu membelakanginya, jadi dia tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang sedang di pasang di wajahnya.

Anak itu tetap tidak bereaksi meskipun Danzo sudah berdiri di sampingnya. Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat warna merah di pipi Naruto. Membujur membentuk garis. Mirip seperti pola air mata, namun berwarna merah, bukan bening seperti biasa.

Air mata darah.

 **"Kau bukan Uchiha."** Terdengar suara dalam dan menggelegar di ruangan itu. Tanpa diberitahu pun, Danzo tahu milik siapa suara itu.

"Kyuubi," sapa Danzo tenang. Kyuubi membalasnya dengan geraman.

Bukannya takut, Danzo malah maju mendekati jeruji besi yang menghalanginya untuk berkontak langsung dengan Kyuubi.

 **"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada anak itu?"**

". . . Aku hanya menjadikannya akar yang kokoh."

BRAKKK!

Danzo sama sekali tidak bereaksi ketika Kyuubi menghantamkan cakar besarnya pada jeruji penjaranya. "Kau marah? Apa kau peduli dengan anak itu?"

 **"Grrrr . . . Kau berniat membuat anak bodoh itu menjadi bonekamu. Itu sama saja kau juga menjadikan aku sebagai alatmu."** Chakra merah mulai merembes keluar dari tiang-tiang besi. Berputar dan mengorbit di sekitar Danzo yang masih memasang wajah _stoic_. **"Aku paling benci itu, Manusia."**

Chakra merah di sekitar Danzo mulai mengganas. Tubuh renta Danzo mulai menunjukkan efek dari chakra korosif Kyuubi. Meskipun bukan tubuh asli, tapi rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan terasa seperti nyata. Danzo menggertakan gigi ketika tubuhnya mulai memprotes.

"Aku pastikan kau akan menurutiku, Kyuubi." Mata kiri Danzo menatap lurus mata Kyuubi. Memerangkapnya dalam kendali sharingan.

 **"GRAAAAH!"** Danzo berusaha mengabaikan geraman dan amukan Kyuubi di depannya. Berkali-kali cakar besarnya menghantam dan memukuli jeruji besi, membuat ruangan besar itu bergetar.

 **"AKU MENOLAKNYA! AKU MENOLAK MENJADI ALAT MANUSIA RENDAHAN SEPERTIMU!"**

Setelah hampir sepuluh menit, perlawanan dari Kyuubi akhirnya mulai berkurang. Hanya terdengar suara nafas yang tersengal dari rubah raksasa itu. Mata merah menyala miliknya sekarang hampir sepenuhnya berubah mejadi sharingan.

 **"Manusia . . . keparat. Aku akan . . . mencari cara untuk . . . hah . . . bebas dari kendalimu. Bagaimanapun caranya. Ingat itu . . . Manusia. . ."**

Danzo menghela nafas lega ketika Kyuubi akhirnya bisa dikendalikan. Tugas selanjutnya adalah menyegel ingatan anak itu. Dengan begitu, Naruto akan sepenuhnya terlepas dari masa lalunya. Dari identitasnya yang dulu. Dan kemudian, dia akan terlahir kembali.

Sebagai akar terkuat untuk Pohon Agung.

Danzo berbalik, menghadap anak lelaki yang sedari tadi tidak bergerak sedikitpun. Alisnya terangkat ketika melihat mata anak itu yang terlihat . . . tidak biasa.

Batu safir di sana telah digantikan oleh ruby. Pupil yang tadinya bundar telah berubah seperti pupil hewan karnivora. Dan bagian putih mata itu telah tertutup warna hitam. Air mata berwarna merah terus mengalir tanpa henti dari matanya yang tidak pernah berkedip. Ekspresinya kosong, seperti tak bernyawa.

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Danzo langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya dan mulai membentuk segel tangan.

Sebelumnya, Danzo telah menggambar sebuah fuuin di kedua telapak tangannya dengan tinta yang telah dicampur dengan darah Naruto dan darah miliknya. Karena fuuin tersebut terbuat dari salah satu bagian dari Naruto, maka fuuin tersebut masih akan muncul meskipun ia sudah berada di alam bawah sadar anak itu. Dengan menggunakan media darah, yang merupakan inti dari kehidupan, ia juga bisa terhubung dengan jiwa dan pikiran Naruto. Menjadikan anak itu benar-benar berada di bawah kendalinya.

"Tamashii Kioku no Maisou (Soul Remembrance Burial)."

Danzo menempelkan kedua tanganya di dada Naruto. Seketika itu, ratusan tentakel aksara fuuin yang muncul dari kedua telapak tangannya langsung merayapi tubuh anak itu. Sebagian aksara tersebut melesat ke arah lorong-lorong penuh lukisan yang tadi dilewatinya. Menghinggapi setiap pigura yang ada dan menyerap cat lukisan tersebut bagaikan spons, meninggalkan kanvas kosong tak bernoda. Sementara itu, sebagian aksara fuuin yang tertinggal melilit tubuh Naruto, bergerak bagaikan ular piton yang tengah menjerat mangsanya.

Merasa tugasnya telah selesai, Danzo langsung kembali ke dunia nyata. Di depannya, tubuh Naruto kini tergeletak tak berdaya. Di kejauhan, ia bisa merasakan chakra Jiraiya semakin mendekat. Cepat-cepat ia menggunakan Meisaigakure no Jutsu dan menjauh dari tempat itu.

Meskipun teknik yang dipakai Danzo cukup sederhana, namun keahliannya dalam menggunakan teknik ini benar-benar luar biasa. Hampir menyamai Nidaime Tsuchikage, Muu, dalam keahliannya menggunakan Mujin Meisai (Dustless Bewildering Cover). Benar-benar tidak ada satu pun jejak yang akan tertinggal, chakra sekalipun. Jiraiya juga tidak akan mampu melacaknya dengan mode sennin, apalagi si mesum itu tidak bisa menggunakan teknik tingkat tinggi itu dengan sempurna.

Konoha tidak akan mencurigainya sedikit pun.

* * *

"Kau menjalankan tugasmu dengan sangat baik, Kitsune. Aku bangga padamu."

Ia bersyukur Master puas dengan hasil kerjanya. Kondisi tubuhnya saat ini tidak bisa dipaksakan untuk berlatih 48 jam nonstop -hal yang biasa dilakukan Master setiap kali tidak puas apa yang dilakukannya.

Memang, untuk misi terakhirnya, yaitu menyusup ke tempat persembunyian Orochimaru dan membuat ninja Konoha menemukannya, telah cukup menguras energinya. Sebelumnya dia harus berpuasa entah berapa lama agar bisa meyakinkan Hokage dan para medis lainnya bahwa ia benar-benar 'diculik' oleh Orochimaru. Untungnya ia dibantu oleh Sumi Bunshin (Ink Clone) milik Sai, yang membantunya menyusup ke tempat Orochimaru. Tubuhnya yang terlalu lemah tidak memungkinkannya untuk melakukan tugas itu sendirian.

"Terima kasih, Danzo-sama."

"Untuk selanjutnya, kau akan menjadi mata-mataku untuk Tsunade dan Jiraiya. Dekati mereka berdua dan ambil informasi dari mereka sebanyak-banyaknya. Jika waktunya tiba, kau harus bisa membunuh mereka." Seperti biasa, tak ada emosi dalam suara Master.

"Saya mengerti." Tak ada tempat baginya untuk membantah. Baginya, kata-kata Master merupakan suatu perintah yang mutlak. Absolut. Ada semacam kekuatan yang membuatnya tidak bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakan Master.

"Setelah ini, Jiraiya pasti akan mendatangimu. Yakinkan orang itu untuk mengajarimu teknik Sage. Kau harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya untuk badai nanti."

"Baik, Danzo-sama."

"Kau juga harus bisa menarik simpati dari anak-anak penerus klan. Dekati mereka dan jadikan mereka sekutumu, terutama gadis penerus klan Hyuuga.

"Mulai saat ini, kau berada di bawah komando Konoha. Turuti semua apa yang mereka katakan, kecuali jika ada pengecualian dariku. Jangan pernah menyinggung namaku ataupun Ne pada pihak Konoha, atau kau akan menanggung akibatnya.

"Dan yang terakhir, selama dalam misi ini harus tetap memberikan laporan langsung padaku setiap harinya. Jika situasi tidak memungkinkan, kirimkan kabar ke Sai."

"Baik."

Dari sudut matanya, ia melihat Master berbalik. Bunyi ketukan dari tongkat kayunya kembali terdengar. "Jangan kecewakan aku, Kitsune," kata Master sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu.

Ia mendesah pelan ketika chakra Master telah menghilang dari radarnya. Perhatiannya kembali beralih ke pemandangan muram yang ditampilkan lukisan berbingkai jendela di kamarnya. Tak ada satupun bayangan yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Wajar saja, jika mereka semua bukan anggota Ne, Hokage dan pasukannya pasti sudah menghampiri ruangannya bahkan sebelum Master sampai ke tempatnya.

Ia tidak begitu ingat bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Master, ataupun semua tentang masa lalunya. Semuanya terasa buram dan kabur dalam memorinya. Ia tahu ia masih memiliki beberapa potongan ingatan masa lalu di suatu tempat, tapi hampir semuanya telah terkubur oleh tumpukan doktrin dan pelajaran yang diberikan Master.

Terkadang ia bermimpi tentang senyum ramah dari seorang pria yang memiliki bekas luka di atas hidungnya, tentang mata hijau yang menatapnya sendu, dan tentang senyuman tak terlihat dari pria berrambut perak. Di mimpi itu ia merasa hangat. Sebuah perasaan yang membuatnya tidak ingin terbangun.

Ketika ia terjaga, semua perasaan itu pun lenyap. Dingin-lah yang menyambutnya. Ia ingin merasa marah, sedih, dan kecewa, tapi Master telah mendidiknya untuk tidak merasakan sesuatu se-mewah itu.

Dia adalah senjata Konoha. Sebuah alat. Benda mati. Sudah sepantasnya jika dia tidak boleh memiliki sesuatu yang disebut 'emosi'. Sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya lemah.

Ia sudah dilatih secara khusus oleh Master untuk menjadi shinobi yang sempurna. Setiap hari ia dijejali puluhan buku dan gulungan untuk direkam di dalam otaknya. Mulai dari informasi umum dan sepele yang biasa di ajarkan di akademi hingga informasi rahasia dari hampir semua desa dan kota di Negeri Elemental.

Tak hanya otak yang diasah, kemampuan fisiknya pun terus ditempa tanpa henti oleh tangan dingin Master. Tai, Nin, Gen, Ken, Buki, Fuuin, Kin, bahkan Hijutsu (Hidden Technique) juga di ajarkan padanya.

Berlatih, berlatih, berlatih dan terus berlatih. Sebuah siklus panjang yang membosankan dan juga melelahkan.

Dia hanya diizinkan istirahat dua atau tiga jam dalam sehari. Bekal yang dibawanya sebelum terjatuh ke alam mimpi adalah luka dan memar di sekujur tubuh dan kelelahan fisik yang luar biasa. Pernah, ia menderita efek samping dari kehabisan chakra, yang membuat ia tak sadarkan diri selama tiga hari. Waktu yang sangat panjang untuk dihabiskan hanya untuk tidur, menurutnya.

Namun herannya, hanya dengan istirahat dalam waktu sesingkat itu, tubuhnya bisa sembuh dan kembali pulih seperti sedia kala. Ia tidak tahu apakah itu merupakan hal yang patut disyukuri atau bukan. Memang, dengan gabungan antara darah Uzumaki, chakra Kyuubi, dan gen Senju Hashirama yang dicangkokkan ke tubuhnya membuat sistem regenerasi jauh melebihi manusia normal.

Gen Hashirama, gen langka ini memang sengaja dimasukkan ke dalam tubuhnya sebagai 'penangkal alami' jika Kyuubi mulai lepas kendali. Chakra Hashirama akan langsung bereaksi dengan liontin kristal miliknya apabila chakra Kyuubi mulai keluar dari segel yang dibuat Yondaime. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya, karena itu hanya sebatas teori, mengingat ia tidak pernah sekalipun kehilangan kontrol akan Kyuubi.

Dan sebagai efek sampingnya, selain mempercepat sistem regenerasinya, ia juga bisa menggunakan teknik andalan Shodaime Hokage, yaitu Mokuton. Meskipun tidak seefektif Shodaime, tapi ia bisa mereplika beberapa tekniknya dalam skala yang jauh lebih kecil dan sederhana.

Ia menegakkan badannya ketika merasakan chakra seseorang mendekat. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian, sebuah siluet muncul dari pusaran tinta hitam di depan jendela ruangannya.

"Kitsune," sapa pendatang baru itu pelan. Mata hitam orang didepannya sama kosongnya seperti mata kelabu milkinya.

"Mulai sekarang panggil aku Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di salah satu kursi plastik yang ada di samping ranjang. "Ada apa, Sai?"

"Hanya berkunjung." Mata hitam Sai menyusuri setiap inchi ruangan yang tengah ditempatinya. Pandangannya tertahan beberapa kali di tempat para bayangan Ne yang lain tengah bersembunyi, seakan memberi salam tanpa suara pada rekan-rekannya.

"Hanya itu?"

"Ini." Sai melemparkan sebuah botol kecil padanya. "Beritahu aku jika kau kehabisan stok."

"Terima kasih." Ia kemudian menyimpan botol itu di dalam laci meja di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Aku juga ingin bertanya beberapa hal padamu," kata Sai.

Ia menatap datar wajah pucat di depannya selama beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menanggapi. "Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Danzo-sama menyuruhku untuk bekerjasama dengan Si Jelek dan Si Mata Satu, tapi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Aku sudah membaca beberapa buku referensi dan mempraktekan semua yang tertulis di sana. Tapi entah kenapa sepertinya semua usahaku selalu gagal. Aku selalu saja mendapat bogem dari Si Jelek."

"Lalu, apa hubungannya denganku?"

"Bukankah kau dulu pernah mengenal mereka? Ketika kau masih tinggal dengan chunin itu, Umino Iruka?"

Hatinya berdesir ketika mendengar nama itu. Entah kenapa, jantungnya selalu berdetak menyakitkan setiap kali ia mendengar nama Iruka.

Mungkinkah rasa bersalah karena membunuhnya yang menjadi penyebab kenapa ia selalu merasa tidak nyaman setiap kali mendengar nama Umino Iruka? Tapi kenapa hanya Iruka? Sedangkan ia sendiri sudah membunuh ratusan bahkan ribuan orang selama melakukan tugasnya di Ne.

Sebenarnya apa yang sudah dilakukan Iruka padanya?

Potongan-potongan ingatan mulai datang menyerbunya. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, buram dan samar.

 _-Pintu terbanting. "_ _-PEMBAWA SIAL-"_

 _Mata hitam keji, sinar bulan terpantul di permukaan kunai. "-mati!"_

 _Tubuh bergetar. Dada sesak, panas. Sakit._

 _Hentikan._

 _Wajah dengan bekas luka di atas hidung memasang seringai jahat. Sepasang tangan besar menyergap lehernya. Tidak bisa bernafas._

 _Hentikan._

 _"Enyah kau-"_

 _Kunai menembus kulit. Bau karat. Lagi. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi._

 _Air asin keluar dari pelupuk mata. Sungai penderitaan._

 _Hentikan._

 _Tangan kecil meraba-raba. Mencari apapun yang bisa menyudahi derita. Benda tajam. Kunai._

 _Hentikan!-_

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba mengusir memori tak diundang yang datang kepadanya.

"Kau lupa Sai? Kita tidak diizinkan untuk memiliki masa lalu. Aku sudah mengubur semua ingatan tentang mereka."

Sai menatap lurus-lurus matanya. "Tidak semuanya."

Ia merapatkan bibirnya. "Kau benar," katanya beberapa saat kemudian. "Tapi hanya kenangan menyakitkan yang bisa kuingat, terutama setiap kali mendengar nama Iruka."

Ia menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dadanya, tepat di jantung. "Di sini juga selalu terasa sakit."

Sai memiringkan kepalanya. "Itu karena dia berusaha membunuhmu."

"Itu aku juga tahu. Lagipula, bukan dia saja yang pernah mencoba membunuhku. Yang selalu membuatku heran, kenapa Iruka?"

"Mungkin karena dia sudah mengkhianatimu?" Sai mencoba menjawab. "Aku pernah membaca bahwa pengkhianatan adalah salah satu penyebab kesedihan yang paling besar. Dan rasa sakit yang kau alami itu karena kau sedih."

"Darimana kau tahu? Apa kau pernah merasakannya juga?"

Sai terdiam cukup lama. "Pernah."

"Shin?"

"Aa."

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Tidak ada yang berinisiatif untuk membuka suara. Baik ia maupun Sai sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing.

"Jadi," kata Sai setelah hampir setengah jam kemudian. "Kau tidak bisa membantuku untuk mendekati Si Jelek dan Si Mata Satu?"

"Aku tidak begitu ingat mereka. Semua latihan dan misi yang diberikan Master sudah menggeser ingatanku tentang mereka."

Sai menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kau pasti akan langsung diterima oleh mereka. Dari awal kau sudah menjadi bagian dari mereka. Tapi aku berbeda. Aku harus belajar berteman untuk melancarkan misiku."

"Kau yakin sudah melakukan semua yang ditulis di buku?"

"Tentu saja." Alis Sai berkerut, seakan tersinggung. "Selalu memberikan senyum pada siapaun yang berbicara denganku, memberikan julukan agar lebih akrab, dan selalu berkata jujur, karena manusia tidak suka jika dibohongi. Semuanya sudah kulakukan, tapi tidak ada yang berhasil."

Ia mengernyit bingung. "Aneh sekali."

"Kurasa membunuh Tsuchikage bahkan lebih mudah dari ini. Semuanya begitu aneh. Membingungkan," keluh Sai. Ia memilih untuk menanggapi Sai dengan gumaman. Masing-masing dari mereka kembali tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri-sendiri.

"Hei, Naruto," kata Sai beberapa menit kemudian.

"Hm?"

"Menurutmu, apa nanti kita akan seperti ini terus? Maksudku, kita sekarang menjadi bagian dari Konoha. Yang akan menyambut kita nantinya adalah sinar matahari dan emosi manusia. Kita tidak lagi bersembunyi di kegelapan dan menutupi wajah dan perasaan kita dengan topeng." Suara Sai tampak bimbang. Mata hitamnya menampilkan beberapa emosi yang tidak bisa dibaca oleh mata terlatihnya. "Menurutmu, setelah ini, apa kita akan tetap berada di bayang-bayang, atau keluar ikut menikmati matahari?"

"Aku . . . ragu kita bisa keluar. Kita adalah para akar. Tugas kita ada di dalam tanah, tak terlihat. Dan ini adalah satu-satunya jalan yang tersisa untuk kita. Tidak ada yang bisa kita pilih. Rantai takdir sudah memasung kita, mengasingkan kita dari kebebasan. Kita tidak bisa melukiskan masa depan ataupun memainkan drama masa lalu. Kita hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu masa ini. Bukan sebagai penyanyi utama, tapi hanya penyanyi pengiring yang berdiri di belakang panggung. Kita akan membuat pertunjukan lebih meriah, tapi tak ada satupun penonton yang akan mengingat kita."

* * *

 _In the end we're left with memories kept_

 _Locked away as they spiral down and fade away from thee_

 _As for me I'll sing the song of now_

 _For that's all that I can do_

 _Though my memories escape me_

 _They're apart of my heart, just as I have thought of you_

-Spinning Song by Lizz, yang merupakan english cover dari Tsumugi no Uta by Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len-

* * *

AN:

Jawaban riview untuk para Guest:

Guest 1 : Sepertinya deskripsi memang sudah jadi ciri khas saya... jadi sepertinya susah untuk diubah sekeras apapun saya berusaha. Lagipula, saya cenderung lebih membaca cerita yang mengandalkan teori, plot twist dan mind games ketimbang adegan fight. Scene battle tentu akan saya masukan, tapi nanti mungkin akan saya pilah-pilah dulu tergantung dengan kesesuaian plot.

Guest 2 : Nenek Chiyo tidak kenal dengan Naruto. Dia hanya mengenal Naruto dari cerita Sakura. Awalnya saya mencoba membuat peran Naruto sebagai 'inspirator' diganti oleh Sakura di ark Kazekage Rescue Mission. Tapi karena saya langsung lompat ke ark Tenchi Bridge, malah kerasa jadi plot hole. Lagipula saya merasa di canon Naruto tidak terlalu berperan di misi penyelamatan Gaara. Campur tangannya hanya ketika memberikan pidato ke Nenek Chiyo saja.

Atau mungkin ada yang mau menambahkan?

Yadi : Pair... belum ada atau memang tidak ada pair untuk Naruto. Masih fokus ke dua genre utama, yaitu angst dan adventure.

Nami : Hmm.. mungkin untuk lebih ringkasnya saya tampilkan stat kekuatan Naruto saat ini.

Ninjutsu : 4

Taijutsu : 4

Genjutsu : 3

Intellegence : 3,5

Strength : 4

Speed : 3,5

Stamina : 5

Handseals : 3,5

Total : 30,5

Untuk elemen ninjutsu, yang paling dominan adalah angin, disusul air dan api. Tanah dan petir untuk saat ini masih belum sempurna penguasaannya. Kekkai genkai yang dimiliki adalah Mokuton. Saya berusaha untuk tidak membuat Naruto over power dengan mengandalkan kekuatan raw (mentah), tapi saya akan lebih mengandalkan strategi dan taktik.

Saya berterima kasih bagi semua yang sudah me-review, mem-fav, dan meng-alert cerita ini. Saya juga berterima kasih bagi yang sudah mampir membaca.

I hope ya all enjoy this chapter!

 **X**

 **Jika ada saran, kritik, atau pertanyaan, silahkan review!**


	11. In Which They Faced Their 'Friend'

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Jiraiya menatap lurus-lurus wanita bersurai pirang di depannya. Tangannya ia silangkan di depan dada—sikap yang biasa dikeluarkannya setiap kali ia serius. Di hadapannya, Tsunade juga memasang ekspresi yang sama seperti dirinya.

"Ceritakan semua yang sudah kau ketahui, Hime." Tidak ada rayuan atau pun lelucon yang keluar dari mulut Jiraiya. Sebagai seorang shinobi veteran, ia mengerti dan paham, bagaimana untuk memposisikan dirinya dalam berbagai situasi. Dan saat ini, tidak ada waktu untuk bertingkah konyol untuk mendapat perhatian dari wanita yang disukainya.

Karena, tidak ada kata main-main bagi mereka ketika menyangkut orang yang mereka sayangi.

Segera setelah Jiraiya mendapat kabar bahwa Naruto telah ditemukan, tanpa buang waktu lagi ia langsung kembali ke Konoha. Meskipun ia sudah menggunakan kecepatan penuh, ia baru bisa sampai ke desa kelahirannya ketika matahari sudah seperempat jalan dari jalur agungnya di angkasa.

Jiraiya memutuskan untuk menemui Tsunade terlebih dahulu. Ia masih belum siap untuk menatap mata Naruto secara langsung. Hanya memikirkannya saja sudah memunculkan benih-benih rasa bersalah dalam benaknya, apalagi bila bertemu langsung dengannya?

Jiraiya telah melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabnya selama enam belas tahun sebagai wali Naruto. Ia sudah tidak punya muka lagi untuk dihadapkan di depan wajahnya. Mungkin anak itu tidak mempermasalahkannya— _tidak mengingatnya_. Tapi sungguh, apakah ia pantas memasang muka tak bersalah dihadapan mata tak berjiwa miliknya?

Andai saja Jiraiya langsung membawa Naruto bersamanya pada waktu malam bencana enam belas tahu lalu, tentu semuanya akan berakhir berbeda. Rasa sesal tentu saja ada, seperti karat yang memakan hatinya yang sudah sekebal baja. Tapi, bukan Jiraiya namanya kalau sampai membiarkan emosi terlibat dalam pekerjaannya sebagai seorang shinobi.

Suara helaan nafas membuat Jiraiya kembali tersadar akan situasi yang saat ini dihadapinya. Pikirannya yang sempat melayang entah kemana cepat-cepat ia kumpulkan untuk bersiap menganalisa pernyataan yang akan keluar dari mulut Tsunade.

"Setelah pemeriksaan singkat tadi malam, bisa dikatakan bahwa kondisi mental Naruto saat ini cukup stabil. Dia bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku dengan lancar dan masuk akal. Tidak ada tanda-tanda trauma ataupun paranoid ketika aku berkontak fisik dengannya. Untuk ukuran orang yang menjadi tahanan Orochimaru selama bertahun-tahun, kita beruntung Naruto masih bisa sewaras itu. Untuk lebih pastinya aku akan meminta tolong pada Inoichi untuk memeriksa kondisi psikis anak itu lebih jauh.

"Untuk kondisi fisik ... selain malnutrisi ringan, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan. Sama sekali tidak ada bekas atau tanda-tanda kekerasan di tubuh Naruto. Mungkin ini juga dikarenakan sistem regenerasinya yang luar biasa, sehingga tidak ada satu pun bekas luka yang ditemukan di tubuhnya. Kelima indera juga masih berfungsi dengan baik dan tajam seperti dulu. Secara keseluruhan, kondisi Naruto saat ini bisa dibilang normal." Kedua alis Tsunade berkerut. Roman mukanya mengeras. Jiraiya bisa menangkap ada kata 'Tapi' yang tertinggal. Dengan sabar ia menunggu Tsunade yang tampak kesulitan untuk kembali merangkai kata.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal yang menggangguku," kata Tsunade beberapa saat kemudian. "Dari sampel darah Naruto yang aku ambil kemarin, ditemukan adanya mutasi dalam DNA anak itu. Setelah ditelusuri, ternyata gen asing yang ditambahkan adalah milik Shodaime Hokage, Senju Hashirama."

Percobaan manusia ilegal, sesuatu yang lumrah dilakukan oleh seorang ilmuwan sinting seperti Orochimaru. Tanpa sadar, kepalan tangan Jiraiya mengerat. Masalah sepertinya selalu mengikuti kemana pun Naruto pergi. Dan yang paling membuatnya frustasi adalah, dirinya yang mendapat gelar _Densetsu no Sannin (Legendary Three Ninja)_ ternyata tidak becus melindungi satu-satunya peninggalan berharga Minato.

"Jadi maksudmu, Naruto memiliki _**Mokuton (Wood Release)**_?" tanya Jiariaya kaku.

"Aku tidak tahu," jawab Tsunade dengan nada lelah. "Tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda penolakan dari tubuh Naruto dengan kedatangan gen asing tersebut. Jadi kemungkinan besar, ya."

"Apa itu berbahaya bagi Naruto nantinya?"

Tsunade kembali menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Untuk saat ini memang terlihat baik-baik saja. Hanya saja, aku khawatir soal Kyuubi. Kau tahu sendiri, chakra Kyuubi dan chakra kakekku selalu bertentangan. Jika kedua chakra itu ditempatkan di satu tubuh..."

Tak perlu diteruskan pun, Jiraiya sudah mengerti maksud Tsunade. Dengan dua kekuatan besar yang terus-terusan bertarung di dalam tubuhnya, pastinya sangat menyiksa Naruto. Jika saja anak itu tidak memiliki darah Uzumaki, pasti tubuh kecil itu sudah hancur seak dulu.

"Sampai aku tahu dampak terburuknya, akan kularang Naruto untuk menggunakan chakra ataupun ninjutsu." Jiraiya mengangguk setuju. Yah, sepertinya itu memang keputusan terbaik untuk saat ini. "Bagaimana dengan Orochimaru?" tanya Jiraiya lagi. "Apakah kita perlu mengejarnya? Mungkin dia punya cara untuk mengembalikan kondisi Naruto seperti semula."

Tsunade tampak menimang-nimang jawabannya. "Kuharap aku bisa melakukan itu ... Tapi dengan situasi sekarang rasanya agak sulit." Jiraiya langsung paham maksud Tsunade.

Sang Fajar, Akatsuki.

Kondisi Naruto yang sangat rawan membuatnya menjadi prioritas utama Hokage sekarang, mengingat Akatsuki sudah mulai bergerak. Lengah sedikit saja, maka mereka akan kehilangan Kyuubi dan Naruto. Daripada memecah pasukan untuk mengejar Orochimaru, lebih baik mengumpulkan shinobi sebanyak mungkin di dalam dinding Konoha.

"Lagipula—" Punggung Jiraiya menegak, bersiap menerima informasi baru dari Tsunade. "—sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu yakin dengan keterlibatan Orochimaru dalam kasus penculikan Naruto." Kedua mata hitamnya lantas menyipit. "Maksudmu?"

Tsunade menceritakan percakapan Sakura dan Orochimaru beberapa waktu yang lalu, mengenai siapa musuh sebenarnya yang tengah mereka hadapi.

"'Lihat lebih jauh ke dalam', ya ... Hm ... Jadi itu sebabnya kau ragu soal Orochimaru, Hime?" Tsunade mengangguk. "Sebenarnya kalau dipikir lagi, Orochimaru tidak memiliki motif untuk menghapus ingatan, menculik, melakukan percobaan, dan mengembalikan Naruto lagi ke kita. Dia sudah memilih Sasuke sebagai tubuh pengganti, dan kurasa dia juga sudah puas dengan pasukan elit buatannya, terbukti dengan nihilnya segel _Ten no Juuin_ di tubuh Naruto. Yang tersisa hanya kemungkinan kalau ular itu pengalih perhatian, membuat kita mengejar jejak palsu yang menuntun kita ke jalan buntu."

"Itu yang kupikirkan ... Tapi, siapa?"

Keheningan menyelimuti ruangan. Dua manusia sibuk dengan benaknya masing-masing. Pikiran mereka melayang, mencoba mengingat, mencari, menganalisis, dan mencari kesimpulan akan misteri yang diumpankan.

"Ck."

Jiraiya menoleh, mendapati wajah Tsunade yang tampak frustasi. "Kau menemukan sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Danzo," jawab Tsunade dengan nada pahit.

Jiraiya menaikkan alis. "Kau yakin?"

Menggeleng pelan, seakan ragu, Tsunade menjawab, "Memang tidak ada bukti ... Tapi entah kenapa wajah keriputnya selalu muncul tiap kali aku memikirkan Naruto."

"Hum ... Memang benar gerak-geriknya sangat mencurigakan akhir-akhir ini, terutama soal _Ne_. Tiba-tiba saja menyodorkan anak buahnya kepada Kakashi, antah apa tujuan tua bangka itu sebenarnya."

"Menurut laporan Yamato, Sai berusaha membunuh Sasuke dalam misi kemarin."

Mata Jiraiya menyipit, tertarik. "Heee? Begitukah? Kalau begitu akan kumasukan Si Tua Bangka itu dalam daftarku," kata Jiraiya sembari bangkit. Wajahnya terlihat lebih ringan dari sebelumnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Menghubungi beberapa agenku."

Pelipis Tsunade berkedut. "Jadi kau mau kabur? Meninggalkan tanggung jawabmu. Lagi?" tanyanya geram.

Jiraiya menghentikan langkahnya. Ekspresinya tak terbaca. Ia berbalik menatap Tsunade. Dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia menjawab dengan suara kaku, "Tentu saja tidak, Hime~ Aku tidak sejahat itu tahu. Nah, ini benar-benar penting, jadi aku harus segera pergi. _Jya_ ~"

Tanpa aba-aba, asap putih menelan tubuhnya, meninggalkan Tsunade yang masih melotot kesal ke titik Jiraiya baru saja mengilang.

"Si Mesum itu ... Akan kucincang begitu ia kembali nanti. Che."

* * *

Sakura tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya. Ia hanya bisa berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruangan tempat Naruto berada, bingung sendiri dengan benaknya yang ragu untuk memilih antara masuk atau sebaliknya, lari menjauh.

Sakura mendesah pelan. Padahal kemarin malam ia tidak bisa tidur karena tidak sabar untuk bertemu sahabatnya yang sudah lama hilang. Sekarang, kemana perginya semangat yang kemarin?

"Sakura- _san_."

Sakura berbalik. Mata hijaunya bertemu dengan sepasang kelereng lavender milik Sang Tuan Puteri Hyuuga. Bisa dilihatnya berbagai macam emosi berpusar di kedua mata Hinata. Ia yakin, gadis itu juga bisa mengerti apa yang saat ini tengah ia rasakan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Hinata," kata Sakura sambil memasang senyum kecil. "Ayo kita masuk."

* * *

Ia menatap wajah-wajah baru yang memasuki ruangannya dengan pandangan datar. Tujuh orang; tiga perempuan dan empat laki-laki. Ia tahu mereka semua. Profil-profil seluruh shinobi Konoha dan data kekuatan mereka telah ia hapalkan. Atas perintah Master, tentunya.

Mereka berdiri berjejer di depan tempat tidur yang tengah di tempatinya. Sebagian besar dari mereka menolak untuk bertemu pandang dengannya. Memangnya begitu jelekkah wajahnya hingga tidak ada yang mau menatapnya?

"Naruto-kun, maaf menggangu istirahatmu. Tapi kurasa mereka perlu memastikan keadaanmu dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri. Mungkin kau tidak ingat mereka, tapi mereka adalah teman-temanmu dulu. Mereka sangat senang ketika medengar kabar bahwa kau sudah kembali." Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Shizune yang tengah tersenyum kepadanya. "Kau ingat dia?" tanya Shizune pada gadis berambut merah muda yang berdiri paling depan.

"...Sakura- _san_." Ia melihat mata gadis bernama Sakura itu berkaca-kaca. Dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia berkata, "Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto."

Bingung harus melakukan apa, ia hanya bisa mengangguk menanggapinya. Matanya kemudian beralih ke gadis bermata levender pucat di sebelah Sakura, yang juga memasang raut yang sama seperti gadis Haruno. Tapi entah kenapa, semakin ia menatapnya, detak jantung sang Hyuuga terdengar semakin cepat. Mau tidak mau ia harus memutuskan kontak mata, khawatir akan membuat gadis itu mengalami serangan jantung mendadak jika diteruskan.

Ia mendesah. Sepertinya misi yang diberikan Master akan lebih sulit dari perkiraannya.

"Se-selamat siang ... Na-Naruto- _kun_. A-Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Senang ... berkenalan ... denganmu..." Ia mengernyit ketika semakin lama suara Hyuuga semakin lirih, nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Hyuuga- _sama_." Ia membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit, pertanda bahwa ia menghormati lawan bicaranya. Untuk mengambil perhatian seseorang, hal pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah menunjukkan rasa hormat pada orang itu.

Tapi sepertinya hal itu tidak berhasil pada Tuan Puteri Hyuuga. Dengan panik ia berkata, "Ti-Tidak perlu f-formal begitu Naruto- _kun_. Kita adalah te-teman. Dan … tolong panggil aku Hi-Hinata."

Ia mengangguk, menyanggupi permintaan gadis itu. Dari data yang ia baca, Hyuuga Hinata memang terkenal pemalu dan tidak suka jika orang-orang menganggap tinggi kedudukannya sebagai Puteri Hyuuga. Sebaliknya, ia sangat membenci statusnya itu.

Perhatiannya beralih ke gadis terakhir. Ekspresinya lebih ringan dibandingkan Sakura dan Puteri. Dari yang ia baca, dulu mereka tidak terlalu dekat. Gadis _tomboy_ yang terobsesi dengan senjata. Terlahir dari pasangan shinobi tanpa klan. Status: _Chuunin_. "Panggil aku Tenten. Kita memang tidak satu angkatan, tapi dulu kita beberapa kali melakukan misi bersama. Senang bertemu lagi denganmu, Naruto."

"Namaku Aburame Shino. Senang bertemu denganmu, Naruto- _san_." Dengan pembawaan selalu tenang dan misterius, Sang pewaris dari klan Aburame. Sama seperti klan Aburame lainnya, mereka selalu menutupi mata mereka karena terlalu sensitif dengan cahaya. Pakaian tebal yang mereka gunakan berfungsi sebagai sarang _kikaichuu_. Kelebihannya terletak pada taijutsu dan kemampuannya untuk berfikir jernih dalam situasi apapun. Status: _Chuunin_.

"Yo! Aku Kiba. Dan dia Akamaru." Pewaris klan Inuzuka. Terkenal dengan temperamennya yang pendek serta loyalitasnya. _Tracker_ handal dan penyerang yang tangguh dengan mengandalkan _ninjutsu_ klan Inuzuka. Status: _Chuunin_.

"Yosh! Akhirnya kita kembali dipertemukan, wahai rekan seperjuanganku. Namaku Rock Lee! _The Konoha's Beautiful Green Beast!_ Semoga semangatku yang penuh masa muda juga ikut mengalir dalam nadimu! Untuk itu, bergabunglah bersamaku dan Guy- _sensei_ untuk menyebarkan semangat penuh gairah ini!" Ia terpaku. _Jumpsuit_ hijau yang disodorkan Lee di depannya ia abaikan begitu saja. Selama beberapa saat otaknya berhenti mengalirkan data dikarenakan _overload_ informasi. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda di depannya memang … tidak biasa. Tapi ia tidak menyangka kalau separah ini. Ahli taijutsu terbaik _rookie_ Konoha, benar-benar di luar dugaannya.

"Hentikan Lee! Kau membuat Naruto takut dengan sifatmu itu!" Ia tersentak, menyadari bahwa ada satu lagi pemuda yang berdiri di samping Lee. Rambut coklat panjang, mata levender pucat, dan raut wajah yang angkuh. "Neji Hyuuga." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ah, tentu saja. Sang Hyuuga jenius. Anak kebanggaan keluarga cabang Hyuuga, yang mampu menguasai teknik rahasia keluarga utama. Saking terkenalnya, bahkan dikabarkan kalau Master berniat merekrutnya sebagai _Ne_.

" _Jya_ ~ Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu. Aku akan kembali besok pagi untuk menjemputmu. Dan, Naruto," Ia melirik Asisten yang kini sudah berada di ambang pintu, "akrablah dengan teman-temanmu, oke?"

"…Mm." Dilihatnya Asisten melemparkan senyum padanya, sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

Dan sekarang … apa yang harus ia lakukan dengan mereka? Ia perhatikan lagi wajah-wajah di hadapannya, menilai karakter dan sifat mereka dari gerakan tubuh. Di antara mereka, si Puteri dan Rambut Sakura lah yang paling tidak stabil. Detak jantung mereka tidak beraturan dan tubuh mereka terus bergerak. Sementara Rambut Panda terus-terusan mengetukkan jemarinya, sambil sesekali mencuri pandang ke arahnya. _Jumpsuit_ Hijau tampak bingung mencari topik pembicaraan. Berkali-kali ia membuka mulutnya, namun kemudian ia tutup kembali. Di sebelahnya, Taring Inuzuka tampak kesal, membuat anjingnya ikut gelisah. Hanya Jenius Hyuuga dan Pengendali Serangga yang tampak tenang, meskipun mata mereka (tampak) menerawang entah kemana.

Menit demi menit berlalu dalam keheningan. Tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bersedia menjadi sukarelawan memecah suasana canggung di sana. Dalam situasi biasa, hal seperti ini bukan masalah baginya. Tapi saat ini ia dalam misi—misi yang mengharuskannya bisa akrab dengan mereka. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Haruskah ia yang pertama membuka topik pembicaraan? Bagaimana jika ia salah dan malah mengacaukan semuanya? Dia sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman untuk bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Semua percakapan yang dilakukannya semata-mata untuk kelancaran misi. Interaksinya dengan orang lain juga hanya sebatas dengan Master, Sai, Tayuya, dan beberapa anggota lain.

Jika yang berada di situasi ini adalah Sai…

" _Selamat siang, orang-orang tidak berguna. Kalian terlihat berantakan sekali hari ini. Apa kalian baru saja keluar dari kandang babi? Pantas saja, bau ka—"_

Sejujurnya, ia tidak mau meneruskan simulasi percakapan itu. Prosentase kegagalannya terlalu tinggi.

Dan jika ia menggunakan gaya Tayuya…

" _Kau lihat apa, brengsek? Apa ibumu yang pelacur itu tidak mengajarimu sopan santun?! Asal kau tahu saja, aku paling benci dengan keparat—"_

… Itu … sepertinya tidak akan berhasil.

Bagaimana kalau ia memberikan trik pembunuhan yang baru saja dipelajarinya dari Tayuya? Atau menceritakan situasi politik di _**Ookami no Kuni**_ _(Land of Wolf)_ yang mulai memanas? Atau cara membuat racun mematikan dari ekstrak bunga Monkshood. Atau—

"A-Ano…" Ia tersentak, dan mendapati Sakura yang tampak salah tingkah karena mendapat semua penghuni ruangan. "Naruto…"

"Ya, Sakura- _san_?"

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Baik."

Selama beberapa saat suasana kembali canggung. "A-Apa lukamu masih sakit?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, tadi Shizune-san bilang, dia akan menjemputmu besok pagi. Apa kau sudah boleh pulang besok? Ke rumah siapa?

"Hokage- _sama_."

"Begitu…" Wajah Sakura tampak berpikir keras, seperti tengah menghadapi soal ujian jounin saja. Ia penasaran apa sebenarnya yang telah membebani pikiran gadis pintar itu.

"Eto … Kau sudah makan siang?"

"Sudah," jawabnya sambil mengisyaratkan mangkuk kosong yang tergeletak di atas lemari samping tempat tidurnya.

"Oh, uh … Maaf, aku tidak melihatnya…"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Dan dengan itu, keheningan kembali melanda ruangan tempatnya berada. Bahkan hingga akhir kunjungan mereka, tak ada satu pun yang berani memecah kecanggungan itu.

Ia mendesah. Benar-benar awal yang buruk.

* * *

"Bagaimana kesanmu tentang mereka?"

Ia melirik Sai yang baru saja muncul dari pusaran tinta di jendela ruangannya. "Biasa saja," jawabnya pendek.

"Benarkah?" Mata Sai menyipit. "Bagaimana dengan Si Jelek? Aku perhatikan dia selalu menatapmu dengan pandangan aneh."

Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "Siapa?"

"Setan cerewet berrambut merah jambu."

"Maksudmu ... Sakura?" Sai mengangguk.

"...Pantas saja kau selalu kena sial jika berhadapan dengannya."

"Memangnya kenapa? Wajar kan, kalau teman satu tim memberikan julukan pada temannya. Semakin jelek julukan yang diberikan berarti persahabatan kami semakin dekat."

"Benarkah?" Ia merasa sedikit sangsi. Di _Ne_ , mereka memang jarang menggunakan nama asli mereka, agar identitas mereka tidak mudah terbongkar. Sebagai gantinya, mereka menggunakan nama julukan. Ia pun memiliki julukan tersendiri dari rekan-rekannya, entah itu Rubah, Jinchuuriki, _Little Pet_ , Mesin Pembunuh, dan masih banyak lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia juga memiliki kebiasaan untuk memanggil semua orang dengan julukan, kecuali teman-teman terdekatnya di _Ne_.

Memang tidak ada yang mempermasalahkan nama julukan mereka, seburuk apapun itu. Tapi, memangnya yang seperti itu juga berlaku bagi orang 'normal'?

"Itu yang tertulis di buku." Sai kemudian melemparkan sebuah buku kecil, yang dengan tangkas ia tangkap sebelum memberi kesempatan benda itu mendarat di wajahnya. Ia memandang sampulnya yang berwarna orange cerah, dengan beberapa ilustrasi berupa balon-balon kecil dan beberapa hewan lucu.

 **'Panduan Berteman untuk Para Idiot'**

Ia mengerjap, meyakinkan dirinya kalau ia benar-benar tidak salah baca.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Atensinya kembali ke arah Sai yang kini tengah berusaha menyamankan diri di ambang jendela.

"Apanya?"

"Si Jelek tadi."

"Aku merasa sedikit tidak nyaman, sebenarnya." Ia berhenti sejenak. Buku yang sedari tadi dipegang kini tergeletak di pangkuannya. Matanya ia arahkan ke pemandangan muram di belakang Sai. "Gadis itu selalu mengingatkanku pada kenangan-kenangan yang tidak ingin aku ingat kembali. Memori yang begitu hangat dan menyenangkan, seolah mengejek diriku yang sekarang."

"Kalau begitu lupakan. Hilangkan semuanya. Ulangi lagi dari nol." Mata mereka bersitatap, saling memantulkan bayangan dari cermin jiwa yang telah rusak. "Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kita akan menyanyikan lagu masa kini. Lalu kenapa malah ragu?"

"... Kurasa kau benar."

"Fokus saja ke misimu. Jangan sampai mengecewakan Danzou- _sama_. Kau tidak mau kejadian 'itu' terulang kembali kan?" Ia berjengit, namun tetap mengangguk. "Aku ... mengerti."

Selama hampir sepuluh menit tidak ada suara yang keluar dari bibir mereka. Keheningan yang canggung namun susah untuk dipecahkan. Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di benak mereka, memberontak untuk dikeluarkan dalam bentuk emosi. Namun yang bisa mereka tunjukkan adalah topeng tanpa ekspresi dan mata tanpa jiwa.

"Maaf." Ia mendongak begitu mendengar bisikan pelan dari mulut Sai. Pemuda itu memilih membelakanginya, menolak untuk menunjukkan topengnya yang retak.

"Akulah yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Karena aku ... Shin—"

"Tayuya sedang tidak ada misi sekarang," potong Sai cepat.

Ia mengerjap, bingung dengan perubahan topik yang mendadak, namun ia segera memakluminya. Bagi mereka, Shin adalah nama yang tabu. Belum ada yang pernah menyebut nama itu lagi sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

"Mau mengunjunginya? Kebetulan aku tidak ada pekerjaan malam ini." tanggapnya kasual, menuruti permainan Sai.

Sai tampak mempertimbangkan tawaran darinya. "Bagaimana kondisimu?"

"Tidak usah khawatirkan aku."

"Kemarin kau pingsan di perjalanan ke tempat Orochimaru."

"Itu karena obatku habis," jawabnya tidak sabar. Melihat Sai yang terlihat masih ragu ia segera menambahkan, "Kita hanya ke markas, bukan ke luar Konoha. Lagipula aku hanya mennton kalian _sparring_."

Ia langsung bergegas sebelum Sai berubah pikiran. Diangkatnya kedua tangan membentuk segel silang dan _poof_ , duplikat dirinya kini tengah berdiri di sampingnya. Tanpa diperintah, kembarannya langsung mengambil alih tempatnya di ranjang. Sementara ia sendiri sibuk mengeluarkan semua perlengkapan _Ne_ miliknya, mulai dari sarung tangan, _armor_ , tanto, hingga topeng poselen berlukiskan wajah seekor rubah yang tengah menyeringai dari tato segel di lengannya. Kurang dari satu menit, penampilannya kini telah berubah. Dari seorang pemuda kurus tak berdaya menjadi sosok mengintimidasi yang menguarkan hawa kematian.

"Sudah?" Ia menoleh. Dua lubang hitam dari topeng bergambar serigala balik menatapnya.

Ia mengangguk. "Ayo."

* * *

Jauh dari mata awas para ANBU Konoha, dua siluet tengah berakrobat di atap-atap rumah penduduk. Tanpa suara, mereka berlari dengan kecepatan di luar batas normal manusia, membuat mereka semakin sulit tertangkap mata. Mereka terus berlari, menghindari sorotan lampu jalanan dan patroli yang sesekali melintasi rute mereka, hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti di depan sebuah gubuk reyot di kawasan kumuh Konoha. Tak ada yang spesial dengan rumah itu. Sepitas terlihat seperti bangunan bobrok seperti yang ada di sekitarnya, yang berhiaskan jaring laba-laba dan coretan tanpa makna.

Gelap dan berkabung sampah, membuat orang-orang tak berani melewati kawasan terlarang itu. Hanya terdengar lengkingan anjing dan kucing yang berkelahi di gang sebelah—dan beberapa lenguhan penuh nafsu di pojok-pojok tak terjamah yang bersedia menghidupkan suasana malam di sana.

Tanpa mempedulikan itu semua, mereka terus memasuki gubuk kayu, melewati labirin pendek berlapis _genjutsu_ , dan menghindari beberapa perangkap mematikan di tengah jalan. Sebuah pintu kayu menghentikan petualangan mereka, tanda bahwa perjalanan sudah sampai di tujuan akhir.

Salah satu dari mereka kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, merapalkan segel tangan yang memakan waktu hingga sampai dua menit, dan—

Blam!

Dipertemukannya kedua permukaan tangannya ke daun pintu di depannya. Cahaya biru temaram keluar dari aksara yang sebelumnya tak terlihat mata biasa. Perlahan, pintu kayu itu terbuka, menampilkan pemandangan dari lorong panjang yang membentang di hadapan mereka. Dibantu oleh penerangan lampu minyak yang menempel di dinding, mereka kembali memulai perjalanan mereka menuju markas rahasia _Ne_.

* * *

"Lama sekali, dasar sialan."

"Kau diam saja, Pelacur."

"Che. Kau mau kuhajar lagi, Mayat?!"

"Aku tidak ingat pernah dikalahkan olehmu."

"Mau kujadikan ini yang pertama?" Dalam sedetik, sebuah tanto telah menempel erat di leher sang pemakai topeng serigala, Sai.

"Kalau kau bisa." Tanpa peringatan, sejumlah ular dari tinta telah melilit leher, tangan dan kaki penyerang Sai, yang tak lain adalah Tayuya. Tanto yang semula bersentuhan dengan kulit pucat Sai kini perlahan-lahan mundur karena kuatnya belitan para ular buatan. Wajah Tayuya pun mulai membiru karena kehabisan oksigen. Namun tanpa diduga Sai, Tayuya menggunakan kepalanya sebagai senjata terakhir, membuat pemuda itu kehilangan fokus.

Tayuya tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan emas itu. Ia langsung mendaratkan kakinya di perut Sai dan bersalto ke belakang. Satu per satu, ia melemparkan ular buatan Sai ke tanah dan mendaratkan shuriken ke tubuh cair mereka.

"Che. Merepotkan saja." Gadis berrambut merah itu kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah seruling dari balik bajunya. "Oi, Rubah, kau tidak mau ikutan menghajar mayat hidup itu?"

"Aku menonton saja," kata sosok yang memakai topeng rubah dengan nada lelah. Ia berjalan ke sisi ruangan, dimana sebuah kursi kayu panjang terpasang di sana. Begitu ia telah mendaratkan tubuhnya di permukaan keras kursi, ia segera membuka topengnya, menampakkan wajah berhiaskan tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipi. Wajahnya tampak pucat, dengan peluh yang tak hentinya mengalir. Ia kemudian mengambil botol kecil dari saku celananya, menuangkan beberapa butir pil kecil berwarna hitam pekat, dan langsung menelannya tanpa bantuan air.

"Haaah…" Naruto menghela nafas lega begitu obat yang diminumnya langsung bekerja. Ekspresinya yang semula tampak kesakitan kini berubah rileks. Memejamkan mata, ia menyenderkan kepalanya ke penyangga kursi. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya ke wajah untuk menghalau cahaya lampu sorot yang menyakiti retinanya.

"Ck. Kalau kondisimu memang separah itu kenapa kau malah ke sini? Merepotkan kalau aku harus menyeret bokongmu ke rumah sakit." Naruto melirik Tayuya. Wajahnya tampak kesal, namun ia bisa melihat mata cokelat itu memancarkan kekhawatiran.

"Kau fokus saja ke Sai."

Tepat setelah ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, puluhan singa buatan langsung menyerbu Tayuya. Setiap cakar dan taringnya mengarah ke titik vital gadis itu.

"Kaparat!" Bahkan di sela-sela kesibukannya menghindari serangan hewan-hewan itu, Tayuya masih sempat mengeluarkan umpatan. Dengan bersenjatakan _tanto_ di tangan kanan dan kunai di tangan kiri, ia menebas, menyayat, memotong, dan menusuk sekumpulan makhluk hidup namun tak bernyawa itu, membuat mereka kembali ke bentuk asli mereka.

Bukannya semakin berkurang, hewan-hewan tersebut malah semakin banyak saja. Sepertinya Sai memang berniat untuk mengalahkannya kali ini. Tayuya berdecak kesal. Kalau saja ia bisa mengulur waktu sedikit saja untuk memainkan serulingnya…

Tapi, bagaimana? Tidak ada jalan untuk ia bisa lari dan bersembunyi. "Oi, bisa bantu sebentar tidak?" teriaknya pada Naruto.

"Kau tidak lihat kondisi Naruto? Biarkan dia mengambil nafas sebentar."

"Kau diam saja, Mayat Sialan."

"Kau yang seharusnya diam dan berkonsentrasi. Bisa-bisa mereka mengambil lidah tajammu yang berharga itu." Sai kembali mengirim puluhan pasukannya, membuat Tayuya menggeram kesal.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam, akhirnya membuka suara. "Kau seharusnya belajar _ninjutsu_ juga. Kurasa _Suiton_ atau _Fuuton_ level menengah sudah bisa mengatasi mereka."

"Ugh, kau juga diam, Rubah Jelek!"

"Dia benar. Memangnya kau tidak belajar dari kekalahanmu dengan si Rambut Nanas itu? Kau terlalu mengandalkan serulingmu. Meskipun harus kuakui, kau lumayan hebat di taijutsu. Kalau begini terus, kau akan kalah karena kelelahan."

"Khehehe…"

Sai dan Naruto memandang heran Tayuya. Bibirnya yang semula merengut kesal kini melengkung ke atas, membentuk seringai lebar yang seolah mengejek kebodohan lawannya.

"Siapa yang kau bilang kalah, eh?" Bersamaan dengan itu, semua makhluk yang semula menyerang Tayuya terdistorsi, seakan tubuh cair mereka ditarik ke segala arah oleh kekuatan tak terlihat. Mereka menggeliat, berusaha membebaskan diri dari jeratan teknik Tayuya. Tapi percuma. Dalam hitungan detik tubuh mereka pun meledak, tidak kuat menahan gaya yang melebihi kekuatan fisik mereka.

"Sepertinya hanya kau yang tidak belajar, Mayat Sialan," kata Tayuya angkuh. "Daripada terus-terusan menggambar sampah tidak berguna itu, kenapa kau tidak belajar cara menangkal genjutsu, hm?"

Mata Sai melebar. Ia segera mengambil kunai dan mengarahkannya ke tangannya, berusaha melarikan diri dari dunia ilusi Tayuya dengan menggunakan rasa sakit. Tapi terlambat…

"Jangan kabur dulu _dong_ ~" Tayuya menjentikkan jarinya, dan seketika puluhan rantai membelit tubuh Sai. "Bagaimana kalau kita bermain dulu? Mengingat kau terlihat sangat bersemangat tadi."

"Eggh," erang Sai ketika belitan rantai semakin membekap dirinya, membuat Tayuya semakin girang. "Ya! Seperti itu! Ayo lakukan lagi! Hahahahaha!"

"Jadi kau bisa menggunakan _genjutsu_ tanpa bantuan seruling?" tanya Naruto di ujung ruangan. Matanya menatap datar adegan penyiksaan di depannya.

Tanpa menoleh sedikit pun ke arah san penanya, Tayuya dengan riangnya menjawab. "Yeah, begitulah. Memang masih belum terbiasa, jadi untuk menggunakannya membutuhkan cukup banyak waktu. Selain itu, aku juga harus menandai targetku secara manual. Merepotkan."

"Maksudmu?"

Tayuya melirik tajam Naruto, kesal karena kesenangannya diganggu. "Aku meninggalkan sedikit chakra milikku di tubuh target. Jika sebelumnya aku menggunakan suara, kali ini aku menggunakan chakra sebagai perantara. Memang cukup sulit untuk mengirimkan teknik ini tanpa diketahui oleh musuh, terlebih ketika aku harus membagi konsentrasi di tengah serangan musuh seperti tadi. Rasanya kepalaku mau meledak saja." Gadis itu menghela nafas pelan, terlihat jelas kalau ia kelelahan. Meskipun begitu, senyum kemenangan masih terukir di bibirnya.

Alis Naruto bertaut. "Kau meninggalkan chakramu di tubuh korban, apa itu artinya kau bisa menggunakan genjutsu pada targetmu di mana saja?"

"Masih belum." Dengan santainya Tayuya memerintahkan rantai-rantainya untuk menarik tangan kanan Sai. Diiringi bunyi tulang patah dan teriakan kesakitan, tangan itu lepas dari posisinya semula. Mengabaikan Sai, gadis berrambut merah itu melanjutkan, "Untuk saat ini hanya sampai ke radius kurang lebih satu kilometer. Tekniknya pun masih terbatas. Aku hanya bisa menggunakan teknik-teknikku yang dulu. Aku masih butuh banyak berlatih."

"Kurasa kau sudah hebat. Bisa melakukan _genjutsu_ tanpa segel tangan dan menggunakan chakra sebagai medium. Terlebih lagi menggunakan rasa sakit sebagai bagian dari ilusi, yang jika tidak menggunakannya malah akan membebaskan korban dari genjutsu." Meskipun semua itu dikatakan Naruto dengan raut datar, namun dari nada suaranya, terdengar jelas bahwa ia kagum dengan kemampuan Tayuya. "Bahkan aku tidak yakin Kurenai bisa melakukan itu," tambahnya.

"Heh, kau pandai memuji juga, bocah." _Mood_ Tayuya yang kembali naik langsung diuangkapkannya dengan kembali mengambil anggota tubuh Sai; kaki kirinya.

"Kita seumuran."

"Aku lebih tua setahun, bodoh. Hormatilah seniormu ini."

"Bagaimana aku bisa memberi hormat kepada orang yang lebih pendek dariku?"

Sebelum Tayuya sempat membalas, Sai, dengan suara tercekat memotong perdebatan mereka. "A-Apa ka … lian benar-benar be-berniat mem … bunuhku dengan ca … ra seperti i-ini?" Kondisi Sai kini tampak semakin mengkhawatirkan. Wajahnya yang sudah pucat kini semakin pucat dikarenakan darah yang terus menetes dari bekas tempat tangan dan kakinya semula berada. Hanya untuk berbicara saja sepertinya sudah menguras sebagian besar energinya.

"Ini hanya genjutsu, dasar bodoh/Sai," jawab mereka bersamaan.

"Ke-Kejam…"

"Oh~ Ini baru saja dimulai, Sai. Jadi jangan pingsan dulu, oke?" Hanya dengan jentikan jari, anggota tubuh Sai yang semula lepas kini kembali menyatu. "Saa, ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita." Sai merinding ngeri ketika melihat seringai sadis Tayuya.

* * *

 _Orange_.

Warna itulah yang pertama kali dilihatnya begitu ia membuka ruangan. Pandangannya beredar, memeriksa kamar yang diberikan Tsunade untuknya.

 _Orange_ , _orange_ , dan _orange_ ... lagi. Mulai dari tembok, seprai, bantal, jam dinding, hingga meja dan kursi juga berwarna serupa.

"Kau suka kamarmu?"

Ia menoleh, dan mendapati Tsunade yang tengah tersenyum lebar padanya. Di sampingnya berdiri Shizune dan seorang pria yang ia ketahui sebagai salah satu shinbi legenda Konoha, sekaligus walinya, Jiraiya. Meskipun rautnya tak menunjukkan emosi apapun, namun ia ia bisa melihat sekelebat emosi di mata hitamnya. Emosi yang ia kenal dengan baik; rasa bersalah.

Baguslah. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa dengan mudah memanipulasi orang tua itu.

"Kau tidak suka ya?" Senyum yang semula terkembang di bibir Tsunade kini layu, digantikan kerutan di dahi. "Kalau begitu akan kuganti—"

"Tidak perlu," potongnya cepat. Ia berbalik menghadap Tsunade dan membungkukkan badannya. "Tidak perlu merepotkan diri Anda dengan hal kecil seperti ini, Hokage- _sama_. Sebaliknya, saya sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan yang Anda berikan. Ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

"Tidak perlu sungkan begitu, Naruto." Ada nada aneh yang mengganjal di suara Hokage. "Hari ini dan seterusnya kita akan tinggal bersama. Anggap saja ini rumahmu sendiri. Dan aku akan senang jika kau memanggilku ... Ne-Nenek..." kata Hokage pelan. Suaranya tercekat.

"Itu akan terdengar sangat tidak sopan, Hokage- _sama_."

"Ka-Kalau begitu panggil saja aku Tsunade."

"Baik, Tsunade- _sama_." Hokage tampak kurang setuju, namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

" _Jya_ ~" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Asisten yang tengah tersenyum lebar. "Karena semua sudah berkumpul, ayo kita rayakan dengan makan bersama. Kau juga ikut, Jiraiya-sama."

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa Shizune. Aku sudah terlanjur membuat janji dengan Kakashi. Mungkin lain kali saja. Saa—"

"Mau kemana kau, Kakek Tua?" Ia perhatikan tangan besi Hokage yang telah tertanam kuat di pundak si Pertapa. Bunyi tulang retak terdengar jelas di telinganya yang sensitif. Meskipun begitu, raut orang tua itu tidak berubah. Senyum lebarnya masih terpasang seperti sebelumnya.

"Maa, Hime … Bukankah sudah kubilang—"

"Kau. Akan. Makan. Bersama. Kami." Kembali didengarnya suara tulang retak. Kali ini lebih keras. Senyum lebar Pertapa kini lebih terlihat seperti seringai kesakitan. Tanpa sadar ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari jangkauan Hokage.

"Oke, oke…"

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Nah, sekarang ayo kita ke belakang. Aku sudah lapar." Selepas kepergian Hokage dan Asisten, tanpa sadar ia kembali mengendurkan kembali otot-otot tubuhnya yang semula menegang. Kini ia tahu kenapa Shin selalu memperingatkannya untuk menjaga sikap di depan wanita.

"Itulah yang akan terjadi jika kau mencoba melawan Tsunade, Nak." Matanya langsung tertuju pada dua manik hitam Pertapa. Masih ada jejak ekspresi pahit di dalam cengiran lebarnya. Sikapnya juga lebih kaku dari sebelumnya.

"Kau harus segera ke rumah sakit."

Mata hitam itu melebar, terkejut. "…Ini bukan apa-apa. Hanya luka kecil biasa."

"Tulangmu patah."

"Dan aku tidak ingin ada yang patah lagi jika aku tidak menuruti Nenekmu itu. Ayo, juga sebaiknya menyusul mereka."

Tak tahu harus berbuat apa, ia pun menuruti perintah sang shinobi. Terlihat Hokage sudah menunggunya di meja makan. Di tangan kirinya tergenggam cawan kecil berisi sake. Tatapan matanya tampak bosan ketika menonton sang Asisten yang tengah sibuk di dapur.

Ia kemudian mengambil tempat di samping Hokage, berhadapan dengan Pertapa. Selama hampir dua puluh menit tidak ada yang bicara di antara mereka. Hanya menatap kosong ke arah Asisten yang tampak tak nyaman dengan perhatian yang mendadak diterimanya.

"Makanan sudah siap~" Ia berjengit ketika mendengar seruan sang Asisten ketika ia meletakkan dua mangkuk ramen di hadapannya dan Hokage. Wanita itu kemudian kembali ke dapur untuk membawa dua mangkuk lagi untuk dirinya dan Pertapa.

"Untuk merayakan kepulanganmu, aku sengaja memasak ramen spesial kesukaanmu! Ayo, cobalah Naruto!" serunya lagi begitu ia mengambil tempat di seberangnya. Kedua mata perempuan itu menatap lekat dirinya, membuatnya tidak nyaman. Di sampingnya, meskipun terlihat tidak peduli, namun ia tahu bahwa Hokage dan Pertapa juga memperhatikannya.

"Ramen?" Ia perhatikan mie bercampur sayuran dan kaldu di depannya. Baunya terlalu tajam, pasti rasanya juga sangat ... berbumbu. Berbanding terbalik dengan makanan yang biasa ia ambil di dapur _Ne_ , yang lebih mementingkan asupan kalori dibandingkan rasa.

"Yup. Kau pasti akan menyukainya!"

Diambilnya sepasang sumpit yang telah disediakan Asisten sebelumnya, mengambil sejumput mie yang masih menguap, memasukkannya ke mulut dan—

Puluhan memori meringsek masuk ke kepalanya.

 _"Jangan sungkan untuk bilang padaku kalau kau merasa lapar, Naruto."_

Senyum itu...

 _"Terima kasih sudah memaafkanku. Akan akan memberimu ramen sepuasnya besok. Jika kau—"_

Mata itu...

 _"Maukah kau tinggal denganku?"_

Suara itu...

 _"Nah, kalau begitu ayo kita pergi, Naruto."_

Hangat...

 _"Iblis keparat! Seharusnya kau membusuk saja di neraka!"_

...Sakit...

"—to! Naruto!" Terkesiap, ia nyaris membunuh wanita di sampingnya dengan jarum kayunya, salah satu variasi teknik terbarunya, _**Mokuton**_. Namun untungnya otaknya masih sempat memberi sinyal ke tubuhnya untuk menghentikan aksi yang dapat membahayakan misinya itu. Tangannya yang semula terangkat mengarah ke leher Asisten kembali diturunkan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Sepasang mata cokelat milik Asisten memandangnya khawatir.

"...Ya."

"Kau tidak merespon Shizune selama hampir dua menit." Perhatiannya kini beralih ke Hokage yang kini telah berdiri di sampingnya. Mata cokelat madunya menyipit. "Apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"...Ingatan," jawabnya jujur. Tak ada gunanya berbohong di situasi seperti ini.

"...Begitu." Ekspresi sang Hokage tampak melembut. Ia berjengit ketika tangan ramping Hokage menyentuh puncak kepalanya.

Ia tidak suka disentuh.

"Pasti berat bukan, menanggung beban itu sendirian? Begitu pula kami, yang harus melihatmu tersiksa di dalam penjara yang kau bangun sendiri..." Tangan Hokage mulai bergerak tak tentu arah, membuat rambutnya semakin berantakan. "Tidak ada salahnya membuka jeruji itu dan membiarkan kami masuk untuk mengambil yang ada di pundakmu. Karena tidak semua yang ada di luar sana akan menyakitimu." Gerakan di atas kepalanya terhenti. Dilihatnya Hookage tengah menatapnya dengan wajah berhias senyum sendu.

"Kami menyeyangimu, Naruto. Percayalah pada kami."

Ia termenung, menekuri setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Hokage. Dan tetap saja, tak ada satupun yang bisa dimengerti olehnya. Konsep yang diberikan Hokage begitu asing dan tidak masuk akal baginya.

Ia menanggung beban itu karena memang itu sudah kewajibannya. Satu-satunya alasan bagi dia— _jinchuuriki_ tetap hidup adalah untuk menjadi kuat, yang terkuat agar bisa melindungi Konoha. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan Master padanya.

Menjadi manusia yang dikorbankan, itulah takdirnya.

Ia tidak berniat untuk mendapat belas kasihan orang lain, karena hal itu hanya akan membuatnya goyah dan terjatuh dalam perangkap bernama emosi. Dan satu-satunya cara agar dapat menghindari hal itu adalah dengan tidak mempercayai orang lain. Manusia yang rapuh pasti akan selalu mencari cara untuk bisa mendapatkan sesuatu yang bernama kebahagiaan, meski harus melenyapkan nyawa seseorang sekalipun. Karena itu sulit baginya untuk membayangkan ada manusia yang dengan sukarela mengorbankan dirinya untuk orang lain.

Manusia itu egois. Sudah ratusan kali ia membuktikan fakta itu ketika ia berada di dalam misi, dimana korbannya tak segan-segan mengorbankan bahkan darah dagingnya untuk melindungi nyawa sendiri. Akhirnya, ia lebih memilih untuk menjadi pion yang dikorbankan Master untuk mendapatkan sang ratu.

Tanpa ada pengorbanan yang dilakukan, maka tidak akan ada kebahagiaan. Perdamaian tidak akan ada tanpa ada peperangan. Pelangi tidak akan muncul sebelum adanya hujan. Tak ada yang bisa dicapai jika ia hanya berdiam diri, terbuai oleh kelemahan bernama _kizuna_. Ia akan tetap berdiri tegak, tak peduli seberapa beratnya itu, tanpa menoleh ke cahaya menyilaukan di ujung sangkar besinya.

Ia terus menatap mata Hokage, menantangnya untuk berargumen tanpa kata. Sebenarnya ia ingin mengatakan bahwa wanita di depannya salah, tapi mulutnya terkunci. Segel yang dipasang Master melarangnya untuk membeberkan hal-hal yang tidak perlu.

Perdebatan sepihak dengan Hokage terpaksa ia akhiri, ketika merasakan puluhan chakra mendekati tempat mereka. ANBU, dan beberapa anggota _Ne_. Dilihatnya Hokage, Pertapa dan Asisten bergegas keluar ruangan. Raut mereka berubah serius.

'Ada apa?' Ia memberi isyarat tangan pada seorang anggota Ne yang ikut bersembunyi bersama beberapa ANBU.

'Akatsuki. Sarutobi Asuma gugur.'

* * *

 **AN:**

 **Setelah hampir setahun... phew.**

 **Ga ada yang bisa saya ucapkan, kecuali permintaan maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada semua yang sudah menunggu cerita ini.**

 **Saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Primara yang sudah setia menyemangati saya buat terus menulis. Chap ini saya persembahkan khusus untukmu, Prim. ^o^**

 **Nah, jika ada kritik, pertanyaan, atau saran, silakan review atau PM.**

 **C ya!**


End file.
